DVD Malfuntions
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane
Summary: what happens when three girls - who were just having a Friday night to themselves end up traveling 200 or so more years, but not just anywhere or any time. Back to Port Royal, Jamaica & into the movie Pirates of the Caribbean? Being Revised. rewritten, w/
1. A Pirates Life

DVD Malfunctions

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters. And though this idea is cliché I like it anyway. for those whoare new reading the story. this is the revision. i read it later on wand was lik 'i wrote this? gah!' and so now it's being revised but i tried to keep it as origional as possible. if thatmakes sense in revision, and this is the first chapter!

Chapter One: A Pirate's Life For Me.

In a small town on the outskirts of nowhere stood a one-hundred year old victorian house. Just a quaint little house with three normal teenage girls having a Friday-end of exams bash. Pretty normal. There were, as I have already said three of them. The first by the name of Hayley.

"Hurry up and put the bloody thing in!" Hayley exclaimed, getting rather impatient about how long it took to hook up a DVD player. Hayley was the tallest at 5'5" with dark auburn hair that shown a deep purple in the light, her bright green eyes were glaring at the second girl who was hooking up the DVD player. Hayley was a tomboy, although when anyone commented on the eyeliner she said, "only real men where eyeliner!"

Janine gave a sigh of frustration, she hated being rushed, "I'm trying ok? It's not my fault that the TV doesn't recognize the out-put plug!" combing a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ears she began switching the channels on the TV until a blue background held the words 'Samsung DVD'.

"ha!" she said triumphantly, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "Told ya I'd get it to work!"

"Whatever, will you just play the damn movie? Jeeze." Sam said slumping down on the couch. She rapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on her knee, her brown eyes turning to Hayley to give her a 'she's hopeless' look. Laughing, Sam pulled back her chin length dirty blonde hair and tossed Janine the DVD case, which she dropped. Hayley had to hold back a snicker. Sitting between the two Sam quickly snatched the remote.

"Gimme this!" and pressed 'play' tossing it back to Janine, "that's how we do it in the bronks."

"the what?"

"shut up! Jeeze" said Hayley. They sat there watching as Commodore Norrington came to little Elizabeth's side.

"_I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate!" Norrington walked up along side her saying; looking out onto the water._

"_Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth frowns and looks over to Mr. Gibbs who helpfully mimes a man being hung. Elizabeth gasps-_

"I'm getting a drink, want anything?" Janine asked looking at her friends, they scowled at the screen.

"We just started!" Hayley muttered.

"Fine then, just for myself." Janine got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen getting a Coca Cola from the fridge and opening it came to sit back down.

_From out of the fog floats a Parasol. Surprised, delighted at this oddity, Elizabeth watches as it bounces off the hull as the fog drifts past, she then sees the body of a young boy emerge from the fog. Floating on his back, unconscious._

"_Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" Elizabeth shouted to her father. _

_Norrington and Swann spot him and take immediate action._

"_Man overboard!"_

_Elizabeth contributed with her own voice. "Boy overboard!"  
"Fetch a hook haul him out of there!" Norrington shouted to him men. Sailors scramble to haul the boy aboard, lay him on the deck.  
"He's still breathing." Norrington said to no-one in particular._

"_Where did he come from?" Governor Swan asked to the wind._

"_Mary mother of God ..." Gibbs said looking over the Port side of the _H.M.S. Dauntless_. His gasp turns everyone's attention from the boy to the sea … no longer empty. Wreckage from a ship litters the water along with the bodies of its crew. What remains of the hull burns; a ragged British flag hangs from the stern. The Dauntless slips past. The scene calls for hushed voices.  
"What happened here?" Governor Swan wondered aloud. Norrington looks out at the wreckage and says: _

"_An explosion mishaps most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Gibbs looks at the crew then back out to the wreckage_

"_Lot of good it did them ..." Norrington and Swan give him a look that confirms his notions._

"_Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it!-"_

"Where's Jack?!" the three girls shout in unison. Laughing they didn't notice that the DVD had skipped to the harbor of Port Royal and froze. Their laughter died out as a pair of green and brown eyes look at Janine.

"Janine, what did you do?" Sam said joke-glaring at her. Janine was shocked.

"I didn't do anything why are you assuming it's me!!"

"Because it always is you, you klutz!" said Hayley smirking,"You're probably sitting on the remote and pressed skip then pause!"

"Did not!"

"You were the last one with the remote Janine!!" Sam said getting up herself and looking around the room.

"Well it aint under my butt!"

"Nor mine" Hayley said. Sam and Hayley looked at Janine. She stood up and turning in a full circle.

"I don't have it."

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam asked giving a roar of frustraion walking around the living room. For fifteen minutes the teens tore up the living room, lifting rugs and cushions only to be graced with nothing. They all looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess we're just gonna have ta do it manually." Sam said walking up to the black DVD thing. She looked on the left side, on the top, on the other side.

"Janine, where the hell is the play button every DVD player has a play button?" She waved her hands to display it as if it were on a game show. "there's nothing here. Care to explain?!"

"My mom wanted an all in one sound system so the sound system IS the DVD player." They glared at her.

"Your mom sucks." Said Hayley, Janine opened her mouth to retort when loud ringing engulfed the room drilling into their eardums. The ground started shaking as well, pulling the teens to their knees hands over their ears.

"Ow! what the fuck?"

"Shit, Janine what's going on?" Sam yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"It's your house, Ding Ding!" they chorused over the loud ringing. Their eyes were shut tightly and they felt like they were on the Top Gun in Canada's Wonderland.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Hayley screamed overtop of the ringing.

"You're gonna what?" Janine shouted over the …lapping of the waves against the shore? As quickly as it had come it was gone and the usual negative twenty of Canadian winters was replaced with the plus twenty-five of Caribbean spring, with the salt from the ocean licking the air around them. Mouths agape they stared at the town across the bridge.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Sam said standing up and dusting herself off, she looked around at the old fashioned buildings and cobblestone streets and ladies in eccentric gowns for everyday where.

"Ya think?" Hayley asked, deadpan.

"Okay I'm SURE we're not in Kansas anymore."

"…you know we were never in Kansas..." Janine said meekly Hayley gave her a slightly pissed off look.

"That's not the point-it was a saying of-gah!" Sam yelled frustrated then playfully put the palm of her hand in Janine's face. "Don't talk to me!!!"

"Um guys, ya might wanna think about um, lets see, I don't know." She paused for dramatic effect. "What we're going to do??!!!" she shouted causing a couple heads to turn. Janine looked at them and quickly patted Hayley on the shoulder as she spoke.

"Sorry, folks, my sister was just on her way to the hospital for some meds-"

"I'm not crazy!" she hissed in Janine's ear, Sam coughed.

"You might was well be seein' as you're starting a scene."

"I'm not starting the scene! The scene was already started I was just pulled into it!" she said glaring at Janine. Janine stuck her tongue out.

"Well you always said you wanted to be in the movies-"

"Well I didn't mean this way!"

"Ok let's just focus on what we're going to do." Sam said pulling back her hair thinking.

"Ok what part of the movie are we in."

"When Jack-"

"Captain Jack!" Janine corrected, Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Where **Captain-" **She threw a look at Janine "-Jack Sparrow comes in on sinking on the sailboat he stole from Anna Maria." Somewhere in the distance they heard a loud 'SMACK!' but shook their heads and continued talking.

"Well where we are going to stay, I mean this evening is when Barbarossa and his crew go for the Medallion - "

"The Medallion!" Hayley and Janine butted in, Sam looked at them both.

"do you think we should try to take it away from Elizabeth?"

"She's a complete stubborn goat! We aren't gonna get anything outta her." Hayley said.

Janine shrugged "…well we have to get to the end of this movie, therefore we HAVE to go where Elizabeth goes. So in exactly 15 minutes into the movie Elizabeth should be falling off the Fort Charles-"

"I wish she hit the rocks-" Sam muttered so low that no-one could hear.

"So who should take what?"

"Or who should take whom?" Janine asked waggling her eyebrows in a very Jack like manner. Hayley laughed and Sam smiled.

"I'll take Will." Sam said, Janine and Hayley nodded. "And I'll take Jack" they said in unison, and then looked at eachother.

"No I get him!" they said again.

"Guys guys, just do rock paper scissors!" Quickly they threw their hands down, Hayley had Rock and Janine had scissors.

"Damn I get Elizabeth..."

"Ok guys. We shall all meet at the dock…not an option because we actually will meet in the dock…except for us two" Hayley pointed to Janine and herself.

"We'll probably be in prison."

They all pulled out their wrists to synchronize their watches when they realized that plastic hadn't been invented yet.

"Right…" Sam said slowly "synchronize our internal clocks."

"Oh is that the thing in feel in my chest?" they looked at her.

"That's your heart Janine..." Sam said, Hayley shook her head looking up into the sky asking 'why me?' Janine giggled.

"I know!" she said smiling. "I was just joking around." Hayley looked away smirking.

"Heh, ya sure you were."

"I was!"

"Uh huh, okay Janine" Sam joined in.

"Fine! Don't believe me." She pused then, her eyes shifting back and forth, Hayley and Sam looked at eachother, She then snapped back to life. "Problem." She stated simply.

They looked at her. "What?"

"What about clothes. It's not like we fit in. I'm going to need to get a dress of some sort, Hayley needs a pirate outfit and Sam needs a peasants dress or something-"

"Oi! You three!" they turned to see a woman twice their age; so in her mid thirties walk towards them. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and the apron tied around her waist was filthy, but she looked friendly. The trio turned to her and she gave them a smile.

"I couldn't help hearin' that ye might need some clothes and my lady and my lord are getting rid of some things to give to our orphanage. You can come with me if you would like?' their eyes were wide with shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeh, jus' come wit' me lasses."

"Ohmygod thank you so much!" Sam squealed the woman smiled.

"Not a problem."

The four of them walked the twisted roads of Port Royal and came upon a large white house covered with vines and black shillings, the horse and carriage stood in the driveway, the horse at their stables and the large Ebony door looked down on them. The three of them looked up at it.

"It won't eat us right?" Janine asked Sam, then the Woman spoke.

"This is it. The lady or the house is Eleanor Callaway and her husband Jonathan Callaway." The girls repeated it under their breath and walked behind the woman. The large door swung open with a groan and the inside was deffinately more inviting the door. The floor was made from polished white marble, the walls of the foyer were high and domed a large chandelier hanging in the middle its crystals glinted off the candles that were perched on its stems. Ten steps into the foyer they saw an old lady and an old man sitting in the sitting room drinking tea, both had a book of some sort on their laps. The old woman turned her head.

"Oh, Margaret you have brought some visitors?" the one called Margaret bowed.

"Yes Milady." She said the next part the girls had rehearsed on the way home. Janine stepped forward.

"Good day Mrs. Callaway, my name is Janine DelRoma." Eleanor bowed her head slightly to her hazel eyes looking over her; Janine bowed to Jonathan as well. If Janine had to guess she would have thought they were in their seventies. Eleanor's white hair was pulled on top of her head in an elegant bun with pearl earrings and necklace.

"So what's your story?" Jonathan asked leaning back and taking a puff from his pipe, Jonathan seemed more aristocratic than Eleanor and his white whisps of hair formed a crown on his balding head, while his deep brown eyes were squinting ar them through his monocle. Sam stepped forward.

"My name is Samantha Silverthorne, Sam is fine. We were taken away from Free Port Bahamas when pirates raided our shores and we had just found away to escape onto your shores. We are in need of clothing and -" but before Sam could finish her stomach rumbled. Eleanor laughed.

"Food?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips. Sam nodded blushing profusely.

"And when we discussing our plans your maid; Margaret I believe- said that you were giving away some of your old clothes to the orphanage and so-"

"You needn't say anymore." Eleanor said. "And you are welcome to our clothes"

"That sounds weird" said Hayley, Janine and Sam shot death glares at her.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh uh, sup my name's Hayley." Janine and Sam mentally slapped themselves. Hayley nodded her head towards Jonathan and smiled.

"And uh thanks for hooking us up there with these clothes, Pops." Janine panicked.

"Pops in Freeport is a respectful way to refer to an adult, especially more then a generation or so higher than us." Sam nodded.

"That and she didn't take her meds this morning."

"I'm not crazy!" The Callaway's laughed for a long while.

"Pops, I like the sound of that!" Jonathan said smiling. Then Eleanor stood up.

"Come I'll show you to our clothes. Silently they walked behind her and up a flight of stairs, turning right into a room the size of a garage, filled with cloathes.

"Try on as many as you like. Although I must ask you to hang everything back up once you're done. With a nod she closed the doors and the girls looked at eachother laughing at their unbelievable luck. The trio tried on many pairs of clothes until they found the perfect ones. It took them several minutes, this was good.

Hayley was sporting in black pantaloons courtesy by Pops, a white cotton top and with a scarlet jewel corset and belt hung from left, right and centre for swords pistols and ammo. While Sam's dress was an emerald green silk dress with a square neck drop and gold insignia outlining the sleeves, bottom and top. They stood at the bottom of the stiars waiting for Janine.

"we're going to miss the whole scen if you keep taking this long."

"alirhgt I'm coming." Nearly tripping on the way down Janine's sky blue gown had managed to give her a sporty yet aristocratic look. Her too had a square neck, whith lace sleeves that drooped down in a somewhat medieval style. On the dress swirled streaks of gold and silver, and her hair was let down and hung at her waist but her bangs were pulled over to one side with silver bobby pins. Looking at eachother the girls coun't help but smile. They thanked the Callaway's and headed back into town once there they gathered.

"Alright. Meet at docks, we have to get that medallion, or at least one of us has to stay with her." Sam said. They put their hands in.

"Okay break." Their hands dropped. As they were walking in tree separate directions, Janine whirled around.

"Hey guys!" they all looked at her.

"Yeah what?" Janine smiled, straitening her back and pulling up from of the gown.

"Try not to get yourselves killed before the end!" Hayley smirked. Sam laughed.

"I don't think they'll be able to get rid of me!" Sam said, then waved to them and walked off. Janine and Hayley's eyes met. Yet again Hayley smirked.

"Ha! moi? Killed? I'd like to see them try." Janine laughed.

"Oh you will, we're only a few minutes in."

_**Thanks for reading please review I'd like to see what you people think.**_

_**Ciao ciao**_

_**Janine**_


	2. Pirates Ye Be Warned

_**DVD Malfunctions**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters. All rights go to Disney. And though this idea is cliché I like it anyway.**_

**Chapter Two: Pirates Ye Be Warned.**

Against the cloudless crystal blue sky and the deep clear waters of the harbor a mast comes into view. Standing atop the yardarm in all his swashbuckling splendor is Jack Sparrow. The wind clipped through his jacket and cotton shirt, sending a bit of relief on his tan skin from the hot Caribbean sun. His braided, beaded, matted hair was flying wildly behind him, and thanks to the kohl plastered around the chocolate eyes, he could see everything going on in port without the glare of the burning orb in the sky. His attention is drawn to something below, with narrowed eyes he jumps off the yardarm and rigging to - SPLASH into the foot of water filling the haul of the _Jolly Mon_ a small fishing dory with a single sail. Jack sloshes through floating net buoys and fish heads picks up a tankard and starts bailing.  
The boat slips by an arch made of sea stone; hung the remains of four pirates in the fifth unoccupied noose bears a sign:

PIRATES: YE BE WARNED

The boat slips past the gallows. Jack gazes at the pirates and the empty noose, taking off his hat he pays a moment of respect.

~*~

Hayley walked around in a full circle of the market and sighed. If she weren't such a tomboy she would ask for directions, but seriously it was a harbor and ships were huge, hard could it be?

"God damn it, where the hell is the docks?" Just then she turned and saw several large masts with cotton white sails being pulled up to the yardarms. Looking between the merchant stands she could catch glimpses of crew getting ready for departure or tying up the boat for docking. Hayley gave a small laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm such an idiot." And she started towards the docks, hands in her pockets. On her way over she saw a man in a red and gold frock coat, looking high wand mighty. He was then bumped into by a small kid in tattered rags who meekly apologized and was lost to the crowd. Hayley smirked at the man brought his hand up to the right of his chest. Spotting a stand who sold satchels Haley quickly swiped out, took a coin out of her pocket and put in grabbing a couple flat round stones from the ground as quickly as she could and put them in as well. Tying it off she walked over to the man who was about to be bombarded by another kid. Quick as lighting once the kid had gotten the bag and the man turned towards him, Hayley grabbed the kid's arm and held up the fake satchel.

"I believe this is yours?" the man grabbed the bag and slipped it back into his front pocket throwing a glare at the child.

"This is why I hate children, he spat at the boys feet and with his nose high in the air he walked away. The kid turned to Hayley beaming.

"Thank ye miss!"

"No problem, where's your partner in crime?" the first kid that Hayley saw walked over, her hat tumbling off her head in the rush, long hair spilling over. The girl grabbed the cap and pushed all the hair underneath. She too stared at Hayley with wide eyes.

"Next time," said Hayley quietly, "Make sure you have a satchel of each colour. Richies think their smart when they camouflage their money and jackets. Take a coin, and flat round rock, so when they shake the bag it scrapes against the risk making it sound as though it's all money. Got it?" They nodded enthusiastically and Hayley took two coins from the bag saying "you owe me at least this much," they skipped away and she made her way to the docks again. Pushing through a whole bunch of sailors in her new and improved outfit, some of the sailors gave her a funny look. She glared at them, putting a hand on the pommel of her pistol.

"What are you looking at?" she growled, but they averted their attention and went on about their duties, Hayley smiled. "That's what a thought." Then she spotted a small one sail boat coming into the harbor slipping past the arch of sea stone.

"Ha! Found him!" she waited at the dock behind the _H.M.S Interceptor_

~*~

The harbor dominated by the H.M.S. Dauntless, bustles with activity, well all except for Hayley waiting to make her grand appearance. A stevedore spots a tankard floating in the water and looks up just in time to see Jack climbing on the top of the mask. Ash the ship sinks just beside the dock he walked smoothly on onto it. The Jolly Mon has sunk. Hayley walks closer to the scene. Jack strolls by the harbormaster and his assistant, a young boy who totes the harbormaster's huge ledger. Hayley knew what came next so she looked over to the small stand at the end of that particular dock and swiped the small bag of gold that was there.

"Hold up there you!" Hayley hears the harbormaster says to Jack who suavely pivots on his heal to face the Harbormaster.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the docks!" they both throw a glance towards the sunken vassal.

"And I shall need to know your name." Hayley walked up to them then, while Jack looked thoughtful the small boy opened the ledger and held it up. Hayley dropped three shillings into the book.

"What do you say to three shillings." She paused. "And we forget the name." Jack threw in a quick smile, the Harbormaster considered it. Then shut the ledger looking at the both of them.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Mrs. Smith" Jack gave a tiny bow and Hayley; close at his heals, walked behind him as they turned the corner and out of scene.

~*~

Janine headed back to the Callaway's, if she were going to look the part she was going to have to have a carriage, a sensible woman of those days did not walk anywhere. She got to the home and knocked three times and to her surprise, Eleanor opened the door in a crème gown, their butler moving past them to arrange the carriage. Janine curtsied.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again-"

"I'm guessing that you need to attend the ceremony as well?"

"Yes, how did you-?"

"Years of wisdom darling, it can do wonders. I will announce you as my granddaughter. Farley!" she called over Janine shoulder, "Miss Delrina will be riding with us, if you could prepare another seat.

"Yes, Madam." Was the immediate reply.  
Janine curtsied again. "Thank you. You've done so much for me already and-"

This time it was Jonathan who spoke waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Rubbish, what are clothes between relative, eh?" he winked at her and gave a wheezy laugh. "Come, come now." Said he, "we'll be late if we wait any longer. And Callaways are never late!"

With that they all filed into the carriage and rode off to Fort Charles. The Fort was huge, but then it was on top of a hill, however the cement towered over them with foreboding welcome. Outside two very large wooden doors stood two solders dressed smartly in red and white. They marched back and forth in front of the entrance with their firearm rested on their shoulder. Lady and Sir Callaway got out of the carriage and would have been followed by Janine if her dress hadn't caught on something in the carriage, Lady Eleanor looked at her.

You go." Janine said trying to find the snag. "I'll be there shortly." Lady and Sir Callaway nodded and talked to the guards out-front, one looked inside the carriage chuckled a bit and nodded. Lady and Sir Callaway walked past the wooden doors and through the arch and into the courtyard that was flooded with the important and wealthy, not to mention the two platoons that stood at attention. They had just gotten there when all the officers came out with the snare drums and in a line between the naval officers. Janine and finally pulled her dress free without tearing it and walked out of the carriage through the wooden doors and turned right, trying to scope out the Callaways-actually more like Elizabeth- in a non-noticeable way. Wincing after taking a couple wrong turns she noticed and arch and someone in a blue and gold encrusted coat. The Commodore. Perfect.

She walked past him saying, "Commodore," as he did a double take and turned left and went through yet another arch and pushed her way through the crowd beside Elizabeth. Janine decided to watch for a bit before she bothered her.  
With choreographed precision, Swann removes the sword and scabbard from its case and presents it to Norrington, in full dress. Norrington accepts the sword, executes a flourishing salute, first to Swann, then to the officers, and then to the audience, assembled beneath the glaring sun. The audience applauds. Among the crowd is Elizabeth, who looks a bit ill. She winces, discreetly adjusts the corset through the material of the dress, trying to hide her discomfort. Janine winces for she knows her fate.

"Pssst, Elizabeth." Janine hissed out of the corner of her mouth. Elizabeth throws a quick and almost dirty glance at the girl.

"I know you don't know me but you must listen." Janine whispered keeping her face strait as possible, maybe it was the dress but there was something scraping against her leg. Ignoring it, Janine took the silver laced fan out of her pocket and started to fan herself whispering to Elizabeth.

"Will's medallion, I need it." Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat, no one knew about her and day she took the medallion from will. Only her, so how did this complete stranger know it all.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth whispered back, her corset taking in more space as air was let out.

"My name is Janine DelRoma, I'm not from this time, now don't talk otherwise you'll faint soon than you should." Elizabeth let these words sink in, albeit skeptically.

"I know you hardly believe in ghost stories, but what about fiction?" Janine gave a small chuckle. "Unlike you, I am not wearing a corset so just keep breathing and let me talk." Elizabeth gave a slow nod.

"Listen, that piece of jewelry you're hiding isn't just jewelry it's cursed Aztec gold. Any time you hold that you're in danger. It calls them Elizabeth." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. This was complete poppycock.

"Oh really, and who exactly does it call?"

"The pirates-" The scratching had just gone in a zigzag patter up her thigh, dresses don't make zigzag patterns on their wearers. Disregarding her conversation…not to mention the ceremony she screamed.

"GET IT OUT! Get it out, get it out, get it out!" Janine honestly didn't care how stupid she looked; she didn't want whatever was climbing up her leg to get higher than her calf. The entire assembly-so to speak-turned to her, she was shaking and twisting, subtle laugher erupted from the crowed, Norrington looked embarrassed and slightly 'why me, why now?' Janine didn't care if it wasn't ladylike; she hiked up her dress to her hips. There sitting quite contently was a long tiger centipede. With her hands momentarily busy a gloved one plucked it off and threw it on the floor. Looking at the man briefly she stepped on it a good 4 times. Once she was satisfied that its guts were all over the pavement. She smiled, letting the dress drop to her ankles again brushing off her hands. She looked down at the centipede.

"WHAT!" she brought her hands back like a gangster to emphasize her point. "That's right" she looked around to the man and could help but let blush flash against her cheeks. But boldly she stuck out her hand.

"Janine DelRoma, thank you very much, lieutenant-"

"Marks"

"Lieutenant Marks." There was a pause.

"My hand please miss," he said.

Janine blinked and let go as if his hand was on fire, "right." There was a small 'heh-hem' made by the governor and they saw everyone looking at her. She gave a slight bow like Jack swung her arm out to the Commodore.

"Please continue." she said, embarrassed and shrunk back beside Elizabeth.

~*~

Sam walked around the main village part of Port Royal for a while.  
"Where was he going again?" she looked up onto the hill and saw a man coming down from it. "Oh yeah from Miss. Snoot's house. Doesn't he know she's going to betray him in At World's End?" Sam looked around, and on the corner of a tavern and a tailor, drunk and defiantly knocked out was what only could be taken as a pirate. And there sitting on his waist was a beat up old sword. With light steps she too the sword from his belt and ran just in case he woke up. She examined the blade. It was chewed up in so many places, seeing that dear William was getting closer she spotted a nearby rock. Sam raised the sword above her head and with all her strength brought it down, there was a SHING! TONG! SNAP! The half part of the blade that snapped off zoomed past Sam, grazing her cheek and stuck outwards into the door behind her. A trickle of blood ran down her cheek. She ran up to will and smiled.

"Hi my name is Samantha Silverthorne. Sam's fine. Um, I need you to fix this!" she stuck out the broken sword in front of her. Will looked shocked and took the blade from her.

"How did you break it?"

"I um…practice a lot…with rocks and rock people." _Way to go Sam rock people_? She slapped herself mentally, Will looked down at her and smiled.

"Rock people?"

"Yes! Rock people! The people you make outta rocks that you spar with. They do exist you know!" Sam sad in an FYI tone. Will laughed putting his hands up in defense.

"All right, all right. They exist."

"Thank you."

"Now about this sword, It will be five pounds to repair it."

"Sure I've got loads, best job possible." _Sam you're broke you liar; you hardly have a dollar back home! __**Shut up! No-one asked you**_.

"So you know how to fight then?" Will asked as he led her to his shop. "His" shop.

"Yeah, I mostly learn it from the books I read though, like _Forgotten Realms_."

"I've never heard of those."

"Oh, they don't come out for another 200year or so."

"What?"

"I said uh, oh look at that bird!" Sam pointed to the sky, Will put his hand over his brow to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I don't see anything"

"you must've missed it." Sam covered. He might be handsome but sometimes the good-looking ones are so stupid.

~*~

Hayley looked at the Interceptor with Jack.

"So we're going to steal that one, by stealing that one?" she asked pointing from the Dauntless to the Interceptor.

"I prefer the nautical term of permanently borrowing"

"That's pirate term." Jack said nothing and motioned her to follow him.

Two marines on sentry duty, Murtogg and Mullroy take advantage of what little shade there is on the dock. But when Jack saunters up with Hayley at his side, they are immediately on alert.

"This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know." Jack said, Hayley took his next line. "If we see one, we shall inform you immediately." They started to walk away but Murtogg and Mullroy stepped in front. Hayley heard music drift down from the fort and turned to the two officers.

"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy affair up at the fort, eh? Now how could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not mar rate an invitation?" the two looked at each other and Murtogg spoke again.

"Someone has to make sure that this dock stays off limits to civilians."  
"This must be some important boat." Hayley said. Mullroy looked at her slightly glaring.

"Ship."

"Ship, right. Boats fit on ships init that it?" Hayley weakly defended. Murtogg rolled his eyes.

"Captain Norrington's made it his flag ship. He'll use it to hunt down the last dregs of the Spanish Lake." Mullroy turned to him.

"Commodore."

"Right. Commodore Norrington."

"Aren't we in the Caribbean Sea?" Hayley asked, they ignored her. Jack took his lead.

"That's a fine goal to be sure. But it seems to me-" Jack walked a couple paces to the left towards the edge of the dock and Murtogg and Mullroy shuffled over. "-That a ship like that-" Jack indicates to the _Dauntless_. "-Makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters true enough-but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." Jack put on a thoughtful look.

"I've heard of one, it's supposed to be very fast nigh uncatchable…the Black Pearl" Hayley chorused the name with him, he looked at her.

"Sorry. Continue." Hayley said shrinking back a little. Mullroy scoffed at the name.

"There's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_" Mutrogg looked at him almost affronted.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." He argued.

"No, no it's not"

"Yes it is I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

Jack and Hayley put on an annoyed look and rolled their eyes.

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have"

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back up."

"…No."

"No." Mullroy said turning back to them. Jack and Hayley gave a small smile. But Murtogg persisted. "But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails and therefore couldn't possibly be any ship other than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?"

Murtogg nodded his head yes. "No."

"Like I said there's no real ship as can math the _Interceptor_…" But Jack isn't there, Hayley was about to retort to their logic when they spotted jack aboard the interceptor casually looking at the mechanism.

"Hey you!" Jack looks over in exaggeratedly innocent surprise. "Get away from there. You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!"

"I'm sorry it's just, it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Hayley walked up beside Murtogg and Mullroy, who with their gilettes pushed her up beside Jack.

"Hey watch where you stick those things!"

"What's your name?" Mullroy asked, Hayley answerd.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith…or smithy if ya like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah and no lies!" Murtogg added. Jack swung around the wheel and hung onto a piece of rigging.

"Alright then I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid pillage plunder and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out." There was a moment of silence.

"I said no lies."

"I think he was telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth he would've told us."

Hayley spoke up. "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Murtogg and Mullroy consider that point. Hayley shakes her head.

~*~

Janine and Elizabeth stand in the archway listening to the music and having a small talk.

"So you had a-"

"-Tiger centipede, yes. Nasty little buggers." Elizabeth smiled. For some reason it was really easy to take what this girl had to say into consideration. This girl, Elizabeth pondered silently as she watched her talk animatedly with her hands, had been able to persuade her where stories could not. She had done most of the talking, insisted really, because of Elizabeth's corset. She had told Elizabeth of how she had got there - here. How past her death there were going to be thousands of moving pictures layered out one after the other to be called a film. Which would go on something called a tape and then on a thing called a DVD. It was odd. This girl had the power of persuasion and didn't even know it.

"You should've seen the look on the men's and my father's face when you hiked up you skirt so."

"Well where I come from girls wear skirts dresses and pants."

"Women wear pants?" Elizabeth asked surprised. Just then the new Commodore strode up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said nodding to Janine who did the same in return. "But I believe you owe me." Janine's moth went agape but quickly closed it saying nothing. Norrington turned to Elizabeth.

"May I have a moment?" He extends his arm. She takes it. As she passes Janine she hears a whisper of: "Not to close to the edge, love." She pushes the thought away as Norrington takes her away from the party, toward the parapet. Janine watched from a distance leaning very unladylike against the wall.

"So boring, gonna die" Janine rolled her eyes.

"Falling asleep?" asked a voice right next to her ear, she jumped and whirled around to face stunning bright blue eyes. "Jerk." She said taking out the silver fan again, "is this your idea of a come on? Scare the woman half to death and while she's unconcious take her back to your home?" Rude, yes, but he deserved it. She had expected him to give her a scathing remark but was disappointed when he smiled.

"No. But then again after saving you from that ferocious centipede I do believe you owe me one," Janine flicked off his hat, the short black hair becoming windswept she smiled.

"That's what I think of my dept to you," she smiled, so did he. But then he said almost seriously.

"Pick it up" They stared at eachother for a long while and Janine gave in, fetching in from the ground. He brushed it off and placed t back on his head. He then extended his arm out to her pointing towards the bit of shade near the parapet.

"Shall we?"

"If you're that hungry for my company." She said teasingly and walked with him, all the while keeping her eyes on Elizabeth. Speaking of her…  
A rather too long of a silence passes between them as Norrington works up his courage to ask her the question consuming his heart.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth" Elizabeth frowns, unable to focus. Norrington mistakes her expression as disapproval. Norrington looks away for a moment. Elizabeth is fanning herself profusely.

"I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind. This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman." He turned to her; " You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Janine's ears perked up and she looked over to see him say 'you have become a fine woman Elizabeth.' She looked back at the Lieutenant.

"Sorry, Daniel I must stop my friend from falling off Fort Charles. So If you'll excuse me" Janine ran form the conversation, with Daniel smirking behind her.

"I can't breathe" Elizabeth says holding her stomach, Janine was three feet away. Norrington turned away smiling.

"Yes I'm a bit nervous myself," Elizabeth loses her balance, stumbles away. She reached a hand out to the parapet to steady herself, but it slid off – Janine got there in time and grabbed her hand.

"Ha! Gotcha!" but the weight of Elizabeth and her dress greatly outweighed Janine and Norrington looked over just in time to see Janine get pulled down with her, hearing the girl's one word as she fell. "Shit."

And over they go. Norrington does a double take and by that time both Janine and Elizabeth had hit to the water. Daniel rushes over from his little corner.

"Elizabeth!" the Commodore roared.

~*~

"And then they made me their chief." SPALSH! Jack, Hayley and the two officers look over to see the first woman plummet into the water followed by another. SPLASH!

"God damn it Janine!" Hayley said taking off her boots and belts and ammo.

~*~

Commodore Norrington leaps to the top of the parapet prepared to dive – Lieutenant Daniel Marks catches his arm.  
Daniel looks at Norrington "The rocks, sir! It's a miracle they missed them!" Norrington shakes off his arm, looks down – realizes Daniel is right. He jumps down and runs through the crowd.

"To the docks!" he shouts to his platoon, who quickly drop what they're doing, grab their gun from the utility room and jog after him.

~*~

Jack, Murtogg and Mullroy are still in shock from the sight. Jack looks at them. Hayley is already on the rail of the _Interceptor. _She jumps in and starts towards her friend, thank god for Bronze Star.

"Aren't you going to save her?" Jack asks.

Mullroy looks scared "I can't swim." Jack looks at Murtogg. Murtogg shakes his head neither does he.

"Prides of the King's Navy, you are."

Norrington and the others pick their way down the cliffs. They are too far away to get to Elizabeth in time. Jack scowls. He has no choice and it pisses him off.

"Fine." He strips off his coat, hands his pistol, sword belt and hat to Murtogg. "Do not loose these." And then he dives into the water.

~*~

Janine surfaces and looks down into the ocean, damn her and her big dress. Janine takes a breath and dives down. Elizabeth drifts down, unconscious. The current turns her, and the medallion slips loose from her bodice. The medallion turns slowly, until the skull is faced towards the sky. A shaft of filtered sunlight hits it and it glints – Janine reaches out and grabs it, hoping that the pulse wouldn't come through, but she was wrong. Just as she was about to rip it off Elizabeth's neck, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pull her up towards the surface.

"I hate you." Janine said looking at Hayley, who was pushing hard to get her to shore. After a getting to the docks she gave Janine to Murtogg and Mullroy and says, huffing between words, "Fine! Next time I WON"T save your life."

"I was fine! I just got my hands on the medallion when you-"she stops talking as the air suddenly gets cold. Murtogg and Mullroy, side by side, are unsettled, even a bit scared. They glance around nervously. They see a pulse go through the waves, and even through the air.

Mullroy looked over. "You felt that, too?" Murtogg nods his head quickly, emphatically. A gust of wind comes up. Murtogg and Mullroy grab their hats and look up at the British flag, which has begun to blow in the opposite direction. Mullroy shakes his head the same way, shrugging. Murtogg and Mullroy move closer together.  
The British flag atop the mast of the _Dauntless_, hanging limply, snaps to life. From the village comes the sound of dogs barking, a weather vane twists as the wind picks up, blowing in from the sea. At the Fort, the musicians' music sheets scatter across the parade ground, Norrington rushes down, and intent on the climb. Beyond him, past the rocky point, far out to sea, a fog gathers.

**_Thank you all for reading. I'm having fun making this a little bit better of a writing style. However I have a drama exam to study for and I shall be working on it until Monday where's I'm FREE for the whole week (aha Sam!)_**

_**Until the next chapter. Use your imagination. **_

_**Ciao ciao**_

_**Janine**_


	3. Elizabeth's Rescue

_**DVD Malfuntions**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters, all rights go to Disney and the play writes.**_

**Chapter Three: Elizabeth's Rescue**

Jack swam toward the docks, struggling, making slow progress. He stops stroking, and they submerge. Jack realized that Elizabeth's dress is weighing them down. He tore it open at the back, skins her out of it, kicks away. The dress falls like a cloud into darkness below. Jack swims with Elizabeth, quicker than before. Just then Murtogg and Mullroy help haul Elizabeth out of the water. Janine took her place at Elizabeth's side (no not as lovers but just or the fact tat Janine fell with Elizabeth). Jack climbs up, exhausted. Elizabeth is on her back; Murtogg holds her arms above her head, pumping them. Mullroy puts his cheek to her nose and mouth.

"Not breathing." Mullroy comments, Jack was about to help, but Hayley stopped him.

"You already swam let me do this at least." Hayley slips Murtogg's knife from its sheath

"Move!" she pushes past Mullroy, kneels over Elizabeth, raises the knife disregarding the shocked look on Murtogg's face. Hayley slits the corset down the middle and yanks it away. Elizabeth remains still. And then ... she coughs up water, choking on her first full breath. Jack leaned over her beside Hayley. Mullroy looked at her.

"I never would have thought of that"

Jack smirked, "clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack flips the knife and hands it hilt-first to Murtogg, and then a shimmer of gold catches his eye, drawing him to the medallion. Hayley lifts it up out of her corset, and shows it to Jack.

"Where did you get that?" But before Elizabeth could say anything, they were answered by footsteps and multiple _shing_!s as blade are drawn from their sheiths. The blade of a sword is both at Jack and at Hayley's throats. Norrington and Marks' swords in fact, Norrington looked at Jack

"On your feet" It looks bad Jack standing over Elizabeth, most of her clothes gone. The rest of Elizabeth's erstwhile rescuers reach the scene, including Swann and Mrs. And Mrs. Callaway.

"Elizabeth are you alright?"  
Eleanor came up to Janine. "You're okay aren't you?" Janine nodded and both she and Elizabeth spoke:

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Both Governor Swan and Mrs. Callaway look at Jack and Hayley.

"Shoot them"

"No!" Janine said, she placed her hand on Lieutenant Mark's sleeve. "She saved me and she's one of my best friends."

"Father! Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington looks at Jack. Jack nods as best he can with a blade beneath his chin. Norrington sheathes his sword, and extends his hand.

"I believe a thanks is in order" he looks at the hand, cautiously he goes to take it . Jack takes Norrington's hand gingerly. They shake, and then Norrington tightens his grip, yanks Jack's arm toward him, and then tears back the sleeve of Jack's shirt. Exposed was a brand on Jack's inner wrist: a large 'P.' Lieutenant Marks walks past Janine ignoring her pleading look and pulls up Hayley's sleeve as well, she had Aztec Medallion tattoo which she had gotten from the binder she bought at Wal-Mart.

"Shit" Hayley swore. The Lieutenant showed the Commodore.

"I told you getting the fake tat was a no no, but NO! Don't listen to me!!" Janine sneered, Hayley stuck her tongue out at her and she did the same.

"Had a brush up with the East India Trading Company, did you pirate?" Shocked reactions, from everyone but the sailors and the timtravelers. The officers, well trained, had in an instant; half a dozen pistols are aimed at Jack. The Callaway's stiffened their backs.

"Hang them" Norrington looked back at his men. "Keep your guns at ready, men. Marks, fetch some irons." Daniel looked apologetically at Janine and walked off to get some irons as another guard held Hayley in place. Norrington notices something else below the 'P' brand is a tattoo: a small bird in flight across water. Norrington smirked throwing Jack's hand away.

"Well, well…Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, Sir" Norrington glances around.

"I don't see your ship-Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were," Murtogg looked at the Commodore.

"He said he had come to commandeer one."

Mullroy looked smug, "I told you he was telling to the truth." He turned to the Commodore "these are his sir." He gives over Jack's Affects. He shows the pistol and belt. Norrington checks the pistol.

"No additional shoot, nor powder." He pulls out Jack's compass.

"A compass that doesn't point north" Hayley supplied.

"yes." Murmured Norrington. Jack looks away, a bit embarrassed. Norrington half draws the sword from the scabbard.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood." Jack smiled weakly.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Hayley stepped in and up her finger up.

"But you have heard of him!" Daniel returns with shackles, approaches Jack and Hayley. Before Hayely could move the shackles are cuffed onto her wrists.

"damn it."

Janine held Daniel's wrist, but he wasn't smiling. If anything he looked reproachful.

"I don't think-" but her sentence was cut by Jack being lead away from them and Elizabeth walking towards Commodore, the Jacket slipping off her shoulders, she is unconcerned, but Govenor Swan insists that it be on.

"Commodore I really must protest." She stepped between Jack and Norrington. "Pirate or not; this man saved my life."

"one good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness," one of the officers but the name of Gillette snaps the irons shut, and grabs Hayley by the arm leading her away from the scene towards the jail, Hayley nudged him and he fell off the docks and into the water, she laughed as she kept her foot on his head preventing him from coming up. "haha! Sucker!" Hayley watched the scene from afar replaying exactly as it was said … only Janine was there. Sneaking up behind the guards beside the one holding the drenched corset Janine got an idea. Winking to Jack she steps sideways so as to be diagonal from him. Being very careful she slipped the pistol from the soldiers belt and hid it behind her back.

Jack sees the winks and smirks as he replies, "Though there seems enough to condemn him." Norrington smiles, "Indeed"

Now that Hayley and Jack were safely chained Norrington nods to all him men, all of them stow their weapons and two step forward—Janine rolled her eyes.

"Finally" Janine and Jack chorused. Lighting quick, Janine snaps the corset around the hand and wrist of the lieutenant and yanks. The pistol sails into the water. Before anyone can react to that, Jack has the shackle around Elizabeth's neck. Pistols are drawn again, but this time Elizabeth serves as a shield. Swan reacted immediately.

"Don't' shoot!" Jack smirked.

"I knew you'd warms up to me." His gaze switched to Norrington. "Commodore Norrington my affects please-and my hat!" The Commodore hesitates, his hands balled into fists in frustration. He does nothing. Janine steps in. She takes out the pistol from behind her back and cocks it, pointing it at the Lieutenant's temple.

"Commodore!" Reminding him that there's more at stake here then just loosing a pirate, Murtogg hands the stuff to Norrington who hands it to Jack. Jack turns to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth-it is Elizabeth isn't it?" Elizabeth's angrier than anything else.

"That's _Miss_ Swan."

"_That's MISS Swan."_ Janine and Hayley mimicked in a high pitched bitchy voice. They looked at each other and smiled. Jack looked seriously at her. Norrington handed the stuff to Elizabeth, Jack is quicker and before she can get the pistol he grabs it and turns her around belly to belly and points the gun to her temple.

"Now, miss Swan if you'll be so kind." She figures out what he wants: the belt to be put on. Jack grows impatient.

"Come, come, now, we don't 'ave all day." Elizabeth wraps her arms around Jack and works on the belt, Jack smirks at the Commodore who turns away frustrated.

"Easy on the goods, darling." Elizabeth tightens the belt sharply.

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life you saved mine, we're square." Done. He turned her around, backed up, and bumps against a pylon.

"Gentleman ... m'lady ... you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoves Elizabeth away, grabs a rope and pulls free a belaying pin a counterweight drops and Jack is lifted up to the loading level of the docks. Swann catches Elizabeth in his arms.

The governor looks at the Commodore then back up to Jack. "Now will you shoot him?"

"Open fire!" the pistols fire and nimbly miss Jack, who looks down at them terrified. One zooms past his face. The Commodore yells to him men, as Jack stands up on a beam..

"On his heels!" Navy men race after him. Pistols fire and miss. Jack swings out on the rope Norrington has held his shot. With careful aim, he tracks Jack's trajectory and Fires. His shot tears the rope, just as Jack lets go, and snaps the link of manacle chain over another line, grabs hold of the far loop. He slides down to a further dock, drops down. Norrington watches as Jack disappears into the streets.

Norrington turns to Daniel.

"Marks, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows, and I would hate for him to miss it." Daniel nods, gathers a search party by eye, heads off –nodding to Janine on the way out. Norrinton turns to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, are you -?" Elizabeth shakes her head.

"Yes, I'm all right, I'm fine! Go capture him!" Norrington notes her tone, heads off. Swarm drapes his coat around Elizabeth.

"Here, dear ... you should wear this."

"Thank you, Father ... and let that be the last of your fashion advice, please." She looks out at the bay, where a thick fog moves across the water. She shivers, huddles in the jacket, suddenly cold. Elizabeth walks over to Janine who was trying to get Hayley out of the shackles to no avail.

"Well there's gotta be a way, why don't you sneak over to Mr. Browns; you know that's where the captain is gonna be heading."

"Yeah might as well. Hey you think I'll get a chance to battle the whelp?"

Janine shrugged. "You think I would know? I'm just as stuck in here as you are."

"Okay I'm going to head over then, can't leave Jack in the cellar alone now can we?" Hayley asked, wiggling her eyebrows, Janine laughed. She nudged Hayley,

"Hey same some of the captain for me!"

"nuh-uh, he's mine!" Hayley looks over hse shoulder and notices Elizabeth coming towards them.

"Uh oh, gotta go love, till the next time we meet!"

"Ah yes, which shant be for a while?" Hayley moved quickly across the dock s and off before Elizabeth could call for someone. Elizabeth smiled at Janine.

"I know this may seem a bit childish but-"

"Sleepover? I'd love to. Popcorn and a movie?" Elizabeth blinked.

"A movie?"

"An expression…"the film thing I told you about."Janine supplied quickly. "It's like saying a sleepover…with the works!"

"Oh. Yes. Well I don't know when."

"I'll come over now!" Janine said cutting her off again. "The sooner the better no?" Elizabeth smiled. As they walked back to the Swan's manor, on the other side of town, Will and Sam were walking back from the path about to join in on the action.

~*~

Hayley rushes through the crowds of officers and townsfolk and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible she walks into the smith's house. Seconds later she heard the doors slip open and she dived behind the donkey. When she saw it was Jack she sighed.

"Good it's just you." Jack looked at her.

"Just?" Hayley laughed. "Just get the chains off you scallywag." It was then where Hayley actually noticed her surroundings. The forge is dark, lit by lanterns. A mule is yoked to a bellows. Every tool was in its place, and the workbench tidy and neat.

A snort stifles the air and Jack jumps. Mister Brown, in a blacksmith's apron, sleeping in the corner, cradling a bottle. Jack does a quick turn around then flashes back.

"whoa!!"

Nothing. Hayley laughs.

Jack reaches over him, takes a short handled sledge from its place on the wall and starts beating at the chains with the hammer. Hayley holds her right hand over the furnace, the chain down in the embers. The chain begins to glow a bright neon red. Hayley sweats, grimacing at the pain. Quickly she wraps the chain around the nose of an anvil, brings the sledge down on the glowing links. One shatters, then plunges her manacled hand in a bucket of water. Jack, however was on a different path. He smirked as the donkey started moving around the track and he looped the chain over the gears' teeth and as it passed under the other, applying pressure, the chain was broken. The sound of the latch on the door brings their attention to the front, Jack and Hayley dive for cover. Will and Sam enter. Spoting the drunken Mister Brown in the corner, Sam looks at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Right where you left him.?"

Will smirks. "Right where I left you." Sam looks around and notes an empty peg on the wall, the sledge on the floor:

"I don't think those are the proper place for them?" then something gold glinted in the dim light drawing Sam's eye to it.

"ooooooo shiny!" Sam ran towards it. It was the glint off of Hayley's ring. Sam looked down at her.

"Hayley!!"

"You idiot you gave me away!" Sam gave an over exaggerated look of apology.

"I'm sorry." They didn't notice however that Jack and Will were having a lovely conversation, ignoring them completely. Shrugging they sat on the edge of the steps and watched intently Jack frowned a bit.

"You seem somewhat familiar ... have I threatened you before?"

"I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates."

"Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me ..." Beside the door is a grindstone, a sword resting in the honing guide. Before Jack can react, Will has it in hand. Hayley laughed and pulled out her own blade. Two against one.

"Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a couple pirates?" Sam decided to make herself known she tried to pull out a sword but it didn't work. He looked at Jack.

"One moment." Jack let his sword drop.

"yeah, no problem, I've got a while." Hayley dropped her sword as well.

"we got time." Will walked over to Sam and showed her that you pullout not up to get the sword out of the gear. Will took his position infront of Jack again, Sam infront of Hayley who couldn't stop snickering.

"Shut up Hayley."

"You tried to pull up?" Hayley laughed, and Sam pouted. Will rolled his eyes and continued, Jack gave a small smile.

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will stated, Jack draged his blade against Will's.

"Only a little."

In response, Will assumed an en garde position. Jack appraises him, unhappy to see Will has training. Jack attacks. The two men stand in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Will has no trouble matching Jack.

Hayley matched Sam's skills. Hayley looked at her bewildered.

"You know all this from books."

Sam smiled. "Yup."

"Wow you're good."

"Thanks."

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that ... Excellent form ... But how's your footwork? If I step here-" Jack takes a step around an imaginary circle. Will steps the other way, maintaining his relationship to Jack.

"Very good! And if I step again, you step again ..." (continuing in a circle)  
Hayley and Sam continued with Jack and Will, both matching each other.

Hayley laughed as she remembered something Janine told her.

"And so we circle, circle, like dogs we circle …"

"What?!" Sam dropped her sword laughed. "What about squirrels? Squirrels go around in circles."

"This has nothing to do with animals" Hayley said nonplused, Sam attacked again, Hayley parried her blow and swung the blade around and over her head, which Sam blocked.

"yes it does, you just said dogs!"

"but it's an expression!"

"…oh"

They are now exactly opposite their initial positions.

"Ta!" Jack turns and heads for the door, now directly behind him. Will registers angry surprise and then with a vicious overhand motion, and throws his sword it buries itself into the door, just above the latch, barely missing Jack.

"Damn!" Hayley swore. She mimicked it to Sam. "It's just like twang! what the hell was that?!"

Jack rattles the latch, the sword blocks it. Tugs on the sword a few times it's really stuck in there. Jack mouths a curse, but when he turns back to Will, he's smiling.

Hayley went to go to the back door but Sam was in front of her.

"common Sam."

"No"

"You suck."

"No vacuum cleaners suck."

"Yeah well you're a shop vac then! Oh burn!"

"That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out." Jack raised his sword. Hayley did the Sam, Sam slapped t back down, Hayley threw the sword down on the ground.

"oh you wanna go?!" Sam threw down her sword dramatically.

"yeah, I could so kick your ass." Ignring the fact that the girls were in their own little world, Jack turned his attention back to Will.

"And now you have no weapon." Eyes on Jack, Will simply picks up a new sword from the furnace this one has a glowing, red hot tip. Jack slumps in dismay but then leaps forward. Will and Jack duel. Their blades flash and ring. Suddenly, Jack swings the chain still manacled to his left hand at Will's head. Will ducks it, comes up wide eyed.

Hayley and Sam sat in the far corner of the room, a litle spent from actually fighting eachother and Sam sits down beside Hayley a little upset.

"did you find it?"

"no where the hell did you see kernels Hayley, do they even KNOW that popcorn is in this time?"

"I dunno" Sam threw down a hammer.

"Then why are we looking for popcorn?!!!"

"Because popcorn is good for scenes like this."

"Well there isn't any!"

Then Jack's chain smashes across Will's sword, disarming him. Will picks up another. Jack becomes distressingly aware that the entire room is filled with bladed weapons.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked, Will went to the other side of the pillar.

"I do." Other side. "And I practice with them." Dodges a hammer thrown by Jack. "At least three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Will sets his jaw, then Jack pauses getting almost right up in his face.

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one – but are otherwise incapable of wooing sensations? You're not a eunuch are you?" Jack looks down. A direct hit and Will coils even more tightly with anger.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate ... I can kill him." He explodes and kicks a rack, causing a sword to fall into his other hand, and attacks Jack, both blades flashing. Fearless, Will drives Jack backwards, and up, onto a movable ramp, wheels in the center. When Jack passes the mid point, the ramp balances, and rolls wildly as the two men fight. Jack slams down on one of the boards, it flies up, hitting Will in the chin. Jack's chain wraps around Will's sword but Will twists the handle of his guard through a link, and stabs the sword up So Jack's manacled left arm is now suspended from the ceiling. Not good.

He parries using one hand, twisting and dodging around the furnace Jack compresses the bellows, blowing a shower of sparks into Will's face. Jack grabs the chain, hoists himself up, kicks with his feet, knocking Will back. Jack frees his manacled arm, drops onto the ramp, the other end rises and slams Will's chin. Hayley decides to get in on the action and hurls a wooden mallet, hits Will on the wrist; he drops his sword, falls, and gets up. Jack's pistol is aimed between Will's eyes. Will steps back ­blocking the back exit. Glares, rubs his wrist gingerly. Hayley's laughing until Sam comes up to her with a blade at her throat.

"Damn it!"

"Ha-ha loser!"

"You cheated."

Jack takes no time to answer "Pirate." Jack steps forward. Will steps back, fully blocking the door. From outside come the sounds of pursuit. Hayley steps besides Jack, Sam beside Will.

"Move away."

"No way!" Sam replies. Hayley winces.

"Please move?!"

"No. I can not just step aside and let you escape." Will says boldly, Sam sticks her nose up at them.

"Yeah that's right!!" Jack cocks the pistol. Will stares back; a long moment passes with silence. Hayley glares back at Sam and points her pistol in-between Sam's eyes, she goes cross-eyed.

"You're lucky you're my friend" Hayley said. Then she turns to Will.

"You're lucky, boy" Will ponders what he means before Jack cuts in.

"This shot, is not meant for you." Will quirks an eyebrow but before Mr. Brown can get the best of Jack, Hayley spots him and slams the hilt of her pistol into his temple.

"Ha!" then she falls unconscious, Sam standing behind her with the hilt of her sword raised, Jack turned to face Sam when Will takes his moment and presses the pressure point on jack temple who then also, falls to the ground unconscious. The front and back doors smash open, and sailors fill the room. Norrington pushes forward, sees Jack on the ground

"Excellent work, Miss…what did you say your name was?" Sam blinked.

"Silverthorne, I live with Janine DelRoma." Norrington nods

"You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"So….do I get a reward?" Sam said smiling. Norrington blinked.

"…you get my thanks and the pride of helping the royal navy…" Sam sighed.

"But that's boring! What about a medal."

"…I don't think so."

"Ok, ok, I'll be rational." Sam paused, "how bout cash?" Hayley groans. Norrington stands over her, smiling.

"I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take them away." Norrington's men haul Jack and Hayley away. Will and Sam watch them leave and Sam raises her hand.

"Yeah all right!" Will stairs at it.

"What?"

"It's a high-five you dorkus, jeeze!"

"A what?"

"Just hit the hand and move on."

_**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that like none of it is funny but, yeah I tried.**_

_**I hope you will return for the next chapter, thanks to all that reveiwd…again.**_

_**Ciao ciao**_

_**Janine.**_


	4. The Black Pearl

**DVD Malfunctions**

**Disclaimer: do we really have to point out that I don't own one of he most awesome stories known to date? **

**Oh and Norrington's little flashback is from the Jack Sparrow Series: Sins of the Father.**

**And the comment Marks Makes about God was taken from Inside the actors studio from an interview with Daniel Radcliffe**

**Chapter 4: The Black Pearl**

A dense fog blankets the entire bay and the town. Only Fort Charles is visible above it, set against a black diamond studded sky. The moon gives both Fort and fog an eerie glow. Just below the stone parapets of the fort, deep in the fog, like a shark fin slicing through the water, the topmast of a ship, its black sails billowing in the slight chill of the night. The _Black Pearl _has darkened the shores of Port Royal. Down below the masts and the sails and all the rigging were two pirates coming out on deck with a satchel of money between them.

"No it's mine-"

"I found it first!" A loud _Bang!_ Cut through the evening. The door to the captain's den stood agar and in the middle of the golden light was a man with long straggly beard, piercing blue eyes, and grungy attire. Atop his head was a hat with a feather sticking out of it. His eyes narrowed at the two.

"what be the problem 'ere?"

"he stole my loot!" Pintel said yanking it towards him.

"and I told 'im I FOUND it!" Ragatti said yanking the satchel towards him; they instantly started going back and forth.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too" The Captain finally had enough and took them both by the back of the head and whacked them together.

"Shut your mouth you cags." He turned his gaze to Port Royal, the lights were dimming and hazed, as if the town had drifted into its own stupor. "We have the last piece of the gold to recover and if you screw it up…you'll be wishing I left ye with Jack."

~*~

The governor's mansion was another one of the rare homes to escape the climbing fog. Its pearl white walls were painted of the mournful sea this night. But in the pitch black windows only one was lit, and a gaggle of laughter passes beyond the panes of glass. Elizabeth and Janine, though different in age and era were strangely getting along, laughing as if they had know each other their whole lives.

Its funny, Janine was wondering if she would tell anyone what she was discussing with the famed governor's daughter. Apparently 'never judge a book by its cover' was a pretty fair assessment with Miss Swann here.

"Alright, alright, alright" Janine said laughing, "this is my last question"

"With you it's never a LAST question."

"True, which means you're screwed either way." Janine gave Jack's signature smirk, she tried so hard to perfect over the years of watching the movie.

"How big was it?" she couldn't help giggling at Elizabeth's bulged eyes and reddened cheeks.

"I cannot believe you would ask something like that!"

"hey YOU"RE the one who made me curious with all the sighing, jeeze don't go blaming it all on me!" Janine rolled her eyed and popped some popcorn into her mouth.

"How did you know that the kernels would pop into this, um, what did you call it again?"

"Popcorn, love." _Shit, _Janine mentally slapped herself._ I keep my language up then for sure she'll know I'm no Callaway-_

"You know for a girl with your status you seem to be very-"

"-pirate like?" Janine filled in, Elizabeth nodded slowly. Janine then lay down on her back and looked up at the ceiling painted a robin's egg blue. For some reason she felt as ease, and actually felt a light wind tricle her beading neck. Wiping away the sweat she pulled all her head up above her head, brown locks fanning out of the pillow. "It's just…well, what would you do if you had no-one to tell you what you should do? No more curtsies and perverted men that are like three times our age!" Janine slipped Norrington's name into a well placed cough.

"Ja-I mean Commodore Norrington isn't like that"

Janine pursed her lips then looked up at Elizabeth who was looking everywhere but at her face. Janine then smiled and rolled over on her stomach looking at Elizabeth.

"True his isn't." Again she pursed her lips, as she always did when she was thinking.

"I've always loved the ocean, although my element will always be air. And you could sail anywhere you wanted!" she looked at Elizabeth with shinning eyes. "I mean imagine that, anywhere – Japan, Puerto Rico, Australia. I mean, the wind taking you on a road-" oh she snapped her fingers" like that one song, my dad sings, I only know the one part though," she added in afterthought. "I_f you don't know where you're going any road will take you there_!" she smiled again. Elizabeth smiled back.

"You have a nice voice."

"When I was small, I always wanted to be a mermaid. I always said 'when I grow up I'm going to be Ariel and meet my prince charming and everything.' But of course you got to grow up sometime…"

The silence between them was comfortable as they both gazed out the open window, each engrossed with their on thoughts. Elizabeth sighed when she saw Fort Charles standing against the diamond studded sky, only the size of a thimble. A smirk crossed her lips and she rubbed her hands together to get a little bit more heat. Commodore Norrington. A good position, fit as you must be to join the ranks of the Navy, if granted the opportunity he'd probably be romantic. He was cookie-cutter perfect. Then Janine's words were replied. Maybe it was just that, she needed a little bit more adventure.

"So…what do you think of the Commodore's proposal?" Elizabeth sighed, playing with the chain of the medallion.

"He a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying." Janine picked up on the 'should' instead of the 'would' smirked resting her chin on her knees. A few more moments of silence passed between them.

"I feel sorry for him" Janine said quietly. Elizabeth glanced at her but said nothing. "He's such an amazing man, and yet…" she too gave a small sigh. "He'd make a great father though."

Elizabeth looked over at this. "What makes you say that?"

"His father." She flinched at the memory of admiral Norrington of so long ago. She had been absolutely crushed when she learned of James' past in Sins of Our Father. "Was a bastard. And when you grow up with a parent you resent…you can't help but think 'when I become a dad, I'll never do this.' And because of that we-" she stopped. "Let's just say that he'll be stern in all the right places."

Elizabeth gazed at her with a look of confusion, "how do you…"

"It's called research." Replied Janine, then added in a muttered afterthought, "or fanatical obsession…"

~*~

In the town cocooned in an oddly silent night, a little blacksmith's shop window was lit. Will and Sam talked animatedly as Will pounded at the metal of the newly forming blade. He suddenly stoped, a deep cold without a breeze wrapped itself around him. Something wasn't right. He moved towards the open window, Sam peered over his shoulder.

"What is it?" There's nothing but fog on the empty streets Unconsciously Will grabbed the boarding axe on the wall and a little something felt better with the weight in his hands. Sam threw a glance at the axe

"What's that for?" Sam asked.

Will turned to her, "Defense."

"Defense against what?" then her mouth formed the shape of an 'o.' "right. That."

"That, what" asked Will with a worried stare.

"Nothing, just, getting a chill from the evening air." Will picked up the jacket that lay haphazardly over the donkey's back and slipped it over her shoulder, buttoning up the first few buttons. She discreetly inhaled his sent, she looked up and chocolate met mocha. Will's heart began to speed up as a light blush graced her cheeks, but he turned away and closed the window. Even in the company the night felt a little to ominous for her liking.

~*~

The cold stone steps lead in a spiral down to the cellars where the moans of prisoners could be heard upstairs and through the wooden doors. This night was no different, only the moans were sometimes exchanged with desperate whistles. In the corner of the dark and dank hallway lined with cells, was a mutt of a dog, with a ring of keys in his mouth.

Skinny, dirty, and bruised arms were sticking out between the bars trying to coax the dog to the three prisoners. One holds a loop of rope; another waggles a bone but the dog stands unfazed and revolted. He sits there mere inches away from the prisoners and cocks his head in an innocent 'what?'

"Come here, boy ... want a nice, juicy bone?" asked one with a helpless pleading tone, In the adjoining cell, Jack sat up against the wall, brown tricorner hat tipped over his eyes in a false sleep. Hayley was sprawled over the large (and incredibly random) stack of hay on the far side of the cell.

"And so here we are." Finishes Hayley to no-one in particular, "stuck in jail, damned to be hung-going to be hung and I-" she stops short as a silver glint catches her eye. Sitting up and squinting she looks at it.

"Holy Shit a harmonica. Kick ass…" with that she jams her hand through the bars of the cell and gropes for the instrument.

"You can keep doing that forever, that dog's never going to move." The prisoner holding the rope lookat at jack, affronted.

"Excuse us if we ain't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" Jack smirks and tips his hat further over his eyes.

"Hah hah! Yes!" Hayley pulls the Harmonica out from the adjacent cell and starts to wipe it off with her sleeve.

"Thank god, this scene SO deserved a harmonica!" Jack looked at her from under his hat, and wondered where she came from. His first thought-when she told him about the time travel- was the warped watch that had transported him and Fitzwilliam back into the pre-historic age. But he scoffed at the idea, anyway he looked at her 'Navy' definitely wasn't scrapped across her forehead. But that's what he had thought about Fitzy. How wrong he was then. But it didn't matter, he resolved, because by morning her would be gone and Everyone would talk about the amazing escape of Captain Jack Sparrow.

~*~

The wind was soft but strong and the creek of wood from the noose in the gallows courtyard sent shivers up everyone's spines, and yet the spell of cold still lingered on Commodore Norrington as he walked with the Governor around the far wall. He had waited for today! He had rehearsed every line, every movement and executed it as finely and as swiftly as any of his well trained men. Well, in the Bathroom at least.

It had started off as every morning before had. Before the sun had touched the water he ran the trail behind his home down to the private beach at the bottom. Stripping down to his shorts he would relish in the last bit of warmth the earth had left to give and swim out to the sunken ship merely two-hundred feet from shore. The crow's nest stuck out by a meter or two above the waters surface, and taking a deep breath he would swim down, touch the deck and spring back upwards. Of course he would do a couple more laps to and fro until the sun was halfway up from the water.

He would rehearse what he had to say three or four times and then headed out to the fort.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Mr. Swan asked. Norrington shakes his head taking himself out of his reverie.

"No. She hasn't."

"Well, she had a trying day ... Ghastly weather tonight." He added in afterthought.

James remembered why today was a little different then the others, as he soaked in the tub he had a dream (more like a memory) of when he had bet the Infamous Jack Sparrow. He was six years old. And the reason why still today he couldn't kill that damned pirate!

_James gave a couple more steps backwards as his cousin, Fitzwilliam, went dueled face to face with a pirate, His short brown hair was held back by a red bandanna and three or four beads that were strung in his hair swung back and fourth as they battled, the swaying was actually kind of hypnotic. His eyelids began to droop and he fought to keep them open and once he did he took another careful steps back towards the railing._

_ There was a strangled scream from one of the other crew members and a bigger version of the pirate his cousin was battling, pulled the sword from his stomach and it scared him he ran to his fathers side but then backed away as the big pirate went after his father. He back away quickly but then a tried groan drew his attention to the little pirate who was now coming towards him his arms outstretched. He backed away- and fell into the water hearing his father cry "James!" before the slash of the sea. For a moment everything was blue and his lungs burned as the sea twisted and churned around him and everything went black. After a few seconds of what James believed was death he heard voices,_

"_James! If he's dead-" he had heard his cousin begin, but was interrupted by another boy, that James could only assume was the pirate he was battling before._

"_What?" the little pirate said, "What will you do, Fitzy? Mind you, none of us has put this child in danger. It was you and that unckie of yours over there. Bringing a kid like that into a battle seems like a very wise decision now, does it not? Oh don't bother answering that question. It's just like you people to put anyone around you at risk-even a child. And for what, Fitzy? For what?"_

"_You're a filthy pirate." his cousin spat angrily, to which the little pirate replied:_

"_Thank goodness for that, if this is the way you not-piratey people treat each other." He bagan to cough and as james opened his eyes he saaw the big pirate smile and give a nod to the rest of the crew saying he would be alright, for a moment Jack and James' eyes met before his father had shouted halfway across the deck._

"_Saved by a pirate, James. You stupid brat. You should have let yourself drown, boy. I would rather have that than a Norrington smeared with the taint of being indebted to a pirate. It felt like he had been slapped and he turned his face away, just in time to see the little pirate sneer in his fathers general direction._

Norrington was brought back to the present as a soft 'POFF' engulfed the once silent air but then there was the whistle of an incoming –

"What was that?"

"Cannon fire!" James Shouted and talked the Governor to the ground as the wall of the parpet explodes, enough daydreaming. He yelled to his crew.

"Return fire!" then he looked to the Governor.

"Governor Swan barricade yourself in my office." Another cannon hits the fort and Swann flinched, James became deadly serious and his voice turned cold.

"That's an order."

~*~

Jack sits up. The sound of cannon fire is now the dominant sound of the night.

"I know those guns!"

Hayley rolled her eyes at him. "No really?" she looked out onto the water stealing the only bit of view she could from the window. "I think_ everyone_ knows those guns.". The other prisoners crowd around their window like hungry dogs as well.

"It's the_ Pearl_." Hayley and Jack say simultaneously.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Asks one of the prisoners, shivering "I've heard stories ... she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years ... and never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack asks. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The prisoners look at eachother.

"Dolt." Hayley adds.

~*~

With each BOOM of the ship's guns, cannon fire lights up the fog. Both the fort and the town were being hammered now. Streets, buildings, docks and ships shatter and exploded beneath the onslaught. Villagers ran for cover, dodging flying debris. If that wasn't hell on earth, then it's about to be – Blocking the already dimmed moonlight are longboats, that carried armed pirates. They swarmed from the boats like mice, and struck down villagers indiscriminately and setting fires to anything that could. A pair had set out with special purpose. Ragatti, the tallest of the pair, had a wooden eyeball that squeaked when it moved; Pintel made up for his lack of height with ugly.

~*~

Will opened the small window and was gob smacked at all the wreckage caused in the last ten minutes, he closed it again and armed himself: boarding axe at the small of his back, three dirks in his belt, sword in his scabbard and a second sword and axe for good measure. He slid back the doors but not before Sam pulls him back in and locked the door behind her. She glared at him determined, and Will's heart (at the most inconvenient of times) sped up once again.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're going?"

"To fight. Now stay here."

"Will it's dangerous, you're going to hit on the head and knocked unconscious of something."

"You're overreacting_" if you only knew how much I wasn't_, she thought grimly, but her lips had set into a thin line and she growled: "Am not."

"Are so."

"Are not"

"Are so"

"Are-"Before Sam had a chance to argue Will pressed his lips against her in an attempt to silence and astound her. Will pulled away and ran out the door. Sam stood there for a moment staring at the empty doorframe.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Outside Will tiptoed around debris and took down the pirates torturing the innocents and as he did that he thought about the kiss. If it could be called for it was quick and …quick. Disregarding the feeling for now Will swung the axe around his hand, he was ready for action. Just as the thought had crossed his mind he saw a woman run past, chased by Jacoby a wild eyed pirate with a bandolier of clay bombs across his chest. He grabs one and it sparked to life as he pulled if from his vest with glee. Will gave a soft whistle and when Jacoby turned Will threw the axe and it hit him in the back. Jacoby Dropped the the floor, then taking the axe back Will headed up the street.

~*~

Men scrambled for cover as cannon fire rained down on the fort; Gillette stood still, looking around, shell shocked. Daniel quickly walked up and slapped him across the face.

"Get in line, this is not a statute contest get those cannons loaded!"

"Y-yes sir." Gillette said shakily. Then turned and ran for cover, Daniel placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh that blubbering idiot!" Daniel roared, and then took matters into his own hands and returned fire. "Cowardly fool, I'll make sure he can't walk for a week!" James turns to Daniel and gives him a clap on the shoulder before doing the same with another cannon and yelled to his men "Return fire!"

"Remind me why we're here."

"Because we have a duty to the queen and to her colonies." Daniel looked at James then lights the cannon and plugs his ears as it fires.

"No really. Why are we here?" James looked around at all the men that had retreated from their guard and battalion.

"Because the people who sign up for the army now a days are cowards." Then James opened the back loading more powder in at the same rhythm as Daniel.

"Marks?" Norrington asked, as they both with precision load the cannonball in and close the hatch.

"What would you want god to say as you arrived at the pearly gates."

"Isn't it amazing we're the same height?" replied Marks and laughing they both shout, "Fire!"

Elizabeth looked out from the balcony: through the fog, multiple fires are visible and the ships burn in the harbor and echoes of the frightened women and children made Janine stir.

"no mommy I want the blueberry pie," A cannon fire woke her, "oh what happened-have they arrived?"

"_Who_?"

"The pirates." And as if she finally had heard herself, Janine jumped into action, ditching the nightgown and slipping on the pants and cotton shirt she had stashed underneath her pillow.

"Pirates!"

"Yup." Janine looked around and slipped on the many belts. "I think I can get a few more minutes before Pintel and Ragatti come and-"

"We have to leave-NOW!" Elizabeth yanked Janine towards the banister. The movement on the main floor caught their eyes.

"Pirates." Janine whispered melodramatically. Elizabeth bolted down the hallway-dragging Janine by the hair.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Janine said with between every step. "That's attached you know!" They reached the landing above the foyer just as the Butler opened the door.

" 'ello, chum." Came a voice, and a pistolBOOMS and a slipt second later the butler layed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Janine pointed and laughed as Ragetti's wooden eye squeaked up toward her.

"That was always one of my favorite parts!" Janine tried in a way of explination to Elizabeth's disgusted look. Janine looked at them, they smiled at her, and Janine's smile faded.

"Oh snap."

"Up there!" They rushed for the stairs as more pirates come in through the door with torches. Elizabeth scrambled back into her bedroom, and slamed the door locking it on impulse-no longer with Janine. Janine heard the door click. And glared in Elizabeth's general direction.

"yeah, thanks that's really nice!" she screamed through the door, then gathering her wits she frantically looked around and headed back down the stairs and finding no –one to capture her she turned into the living room then went through the maids door into the kitchen, where two pirates stood raiding the knife drawer. They looked at her. Janine gave a meek smile.

"Well, I would have to say that I prefer the knife with the longer handle…but unfortunately I can't stay for dinner" She then turned and bolted out of the room, through the parlor then foyer and dashed out the front door heading strait towards the pier.

Sam turned down a coupld of streets and gave a cry of frustration. Where the heck did he go? He kisses her then ditches her, just great. She would talk to him about that later, no one seemed to be in this part of the town, she looked around noticed the large hill with a big house on it. then she noticed a figure running down the hill with two silhouettes behind her holding long knives. Sam squinted as her friend whizzed past her screaming with her arms out in front of her waving like a madman.

"Ok that wasn't weird-" then before she could follow her lead the two pirates who were following her picked her up.

"Parle!" she screamed, they looked at her with a confused expression.

"What did you say?"

"I said Parle! You have to take me-"

"We KNOW where we 'ave to take ya you wench." Sam HATED being called a wench but she would take it for now...if it meant not dying.

Elizabeth realized that she was in real rouble, there was the SLAM of a body against the door. Another SLAM at the door and it gave way to Pintel and Ragetti. spoting Elizabeth dashing out the side door they ran for the door, Pintel got swatted by the pan of the bed warmer in his face he staggered back, holding his nose.

She goes to swing it at Ragetti but he caught the bed warmer by the handle and Elizabeth couldn't jerk it free, so she pulled the trigger and the hot coals ran down all over him. He howled in pain beating at his hair and his eye. Elizabeth ran for the hallway door in an effort to get down the stairs, but Ragetti landed between Elizabeth and the front door. His hair and his wooden eye were still smoldering as he reached-Elizabeth pulled up short, and ran the other way- Pintel is waiting for her.

Nowhere to run. A third pirate came out of the door beneath the stairs, his arms full of loot when suddenly, the wall EXPLODED and a cannon ball ripped through the foyer, slamming the third pirate back through the door. Elizabeth took advantage of the distranction and the chandelier that crashed onto the floor to race for the dining room.

She slid the doors shut, and grabbed a candelabra and forked it down over the door pulls the make a shift bolt that held against the pirates' attempt to pull the doors open. The pirates begin to throw themselves at the doors. Above the fireplace were two crossed swords. Elizabeth grabbed one by the hilt and pulled but it won't come free. Both swords were securely attached to the wall. Damn! The doors buckle, the pirates were relentless. Elizabeth looked desperately around the room. And an idea come to her.

The pirates rush in but the room is empty. Curtains trailed out the open window. Ragetti starts to climb through, but Pintel stops him and Indicates: "She's still here."

"We know you're here, poppet. Come out and we promise we won't hurt you." Ragetti, still smoldering, gives him look he wants to hurt her plenty. Pintel shakes his head: 'Don't worry, I'm lying.'

"We will find you, poppet ... You've got something of ours, and it calls to us!" Elizabeth pushed back against the linen laden shelves.

"The gold calls to us!" Elizabeth registers that she looked down at the medallion she had neglected to take off. The gold glints in the thin line of light that spills through the crack between the doors and then the light was gone. Elizabeth looked up and Pintel's eye was visible in the crack between the doors.

"Hello, poppet." Pintel yanked open the doors of the linen closet, and revealed Elizabeth

"Parlay!" Pintel can't believe his ears.

"What?"

"Parlay! I invoke the right of parlay! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain!"

"I know the code."

"If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete."

"To blazes with the code!" Ragetti shouted pointing the gun to her, Pintel turned sharply.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain, and she'll go without a fuss." Ragetti looked at him. With a simultaneous exaggerated nod of their heads, they agreed: that's good.

"We must honor the code." Pintel yanked her towards the door.

Will slashed fighting with Grapple, just as a cannon ball whistled past and blew out a wall. A hanging sign swung down, Will sidestepped just enough to let it go by and smash into Grapple. Will turned to see through the smoke and dust: Elizabeth and Sam, being escorted roughly by Pintel, Ragetti and two others. Followed by other pirates carrying loot. Will squared his jaw to save them and then a bomb rolled up and landed next to him. Will looked down at the bomb and up to Jacoby. Will blinked in disbelief didn't he already kill this guy? He looked down an saw that the bomb was a dud. In a blur of brown, Janine ran behind and between then, and effectively smoked Jacoby with the hilt of her sword then parried the blow that Will was going to receive from the candlestick by another pirate.

"Careful, mate that would've knocked you up." Will stared the girl incredulously and his thoughts drifted to the thoughts of the conversation he had with Sam.

"_What are you doing here anyway?" he had asked fixing her blade._

"_I'm, uh visiting a couple of friends."_

"_Oh. Has he been in the town long?"_

"…she_ travels."_

"_Anyone I would know?"_

"_Definitely not," scoffed Sam combing a lock of hair behind her ear. Will narrowed his eyes at the blade._

"_So what do you need this for?"_

"_She gets herself in tricky situations, her and Hayley."_

"_Ah," said Will piecing it all up together._

"_So she's a pirate."_

"_Janine's a wannabe" Sam corrected._

"_What does she look like?" Sam then quirked an eyebrow, "not going after her are you?" Will had laughed._

"_No, just curious." he replied_

"_Well, she has long brown hair; it's so soft and wonderful to play with. Then she's got these bright blue eyes. She's kinda fluffy-"_

"_Fluffy?"_

"_Yeah, you know she's not skinny like me, but she's not fat either."_

"_I see."_

Janine read his mind and smiled.

"Yup I'm Janine, pleasure to meet you we'll deal with formalities once I get this-" Janine attacked a nearby pirate, faked an aerial blow and swung towards to slash his abdomen. Then quickly ran him through "-sucker, and we get settled." Will looked at her, and then up in the sky. Wondering what exactly he got himself into.

_**And so the fourth chapter is revised and rewritten. Damn I hope the next one's shorter ^^**_

_**Ciao for now- Janine aka Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane**_


	5. Welcome Aboard

_**DVD Malfunctions**_

**Everything you recognize belongs to Disney-everything else you don't (unless I tell you) belongs to me! **

**Cheers me hearties!**

**Chapter 5: Welcome Aboard. **

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly dove for cover as a cannon whistled and blew the wall to smithereens. Jack looked sadly through the bars as the pirates in the next cell; one by one, escaped. One pirate stopped and turned to him. Next to him Hayley swore.

"Fuck!"

"My sympathies friend, you have no manner of luck at toll." Jack slowly walked towards the hole and leaned against the cell as he watched the prisoners escape. Hayley shook her head and looked around, noticing that outside her cell-a few feet away lay a bone with just a tiny bit of meat on it. A smirk upturned the corners of her mouth. As she took the bone she hardly noticed that the clouds had slipped past the full moon, allowing it's erie light to stream into the cell. Hayley sticked her wrist through the bars and waves it around, trying to coax the dog from its stationary place.

"common puppie, all right doggie…come on…come 'ere you mangy flea bag. Here Spot. Rover. Fido?" nothing happens, Hayley looked over to Jack was was shaking his head in disdain in a 'you're not doing it right' manner, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Alright you try, _oh most amazing_ Captain." She tossed the bone into the air which Jack nearly dropped but smirked at her none the less. Leaning against the wall Hayley watched as Jack sticks his hand out of the cell and waved the bone around. Jack gave a couple teasing whistles.

"Common doggie it's just you and me now, you and old Jack-" He turned his attention back to the dog, who surprisingly is inching forward, agin he threw a smug at Hayley who made a face and turned away.

"Common, common boy, that's a good boy, common! Bit closer bit closer!" the dog stood one foot away from the bone and two feet from the bars. He looked at jack strait in the eye, silently laughing at him.

"That's it, that's it doggy. Common you filthy, slimy, mangy, cat-" The sound of a opening door bounced off the stone walls around the circular staircase and echoed in the prision, scared the dog bounds in the opposite direction down a flight of stairs with Jack calling behind it: "No, no, no, no, nononono, I didn't mean it I didn't…" his sentence died on his tongue, the dog was out of sight.

A shot fired somewhere in the prison, Hayley and Jack turned to see a naval officer roll down the stairs and landed at the bottom unconscious. Then a pair of pirates came down; Twigg and Koehler. Twigg looked around.

"This ain't the armory!" he turned to go but Koehler spots Jack, and Hayley. Koehler slid his sword back into the sheath.

"Well, well, well, what do we 'ave 'ere, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrah" he spits at Jack's feet.

"Huh. Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes haven't improved much." Twigg said aside to Koehler who chuckled, Hayley cut in.

"Worry about your own fortunes, mate. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers…and mutineers" Jack stepped close to the bars which put him in a spill of moonlight. Jack and Hayley were tight with furry, and yet a glimmer of happiness spilled into their system when Koehler lashed out through the bars at Hayley, and grabbed her by the shirt.

"What do you have here Sparrah? A little whore following you around?"

"I'm not a whore I'm his-"

"Crew member, the kind that don't mutiny their Captain." Jack said snootily and yet if you were good enough you could hear the spite laced around his words. Twigg grabbed Jack by the throat and he clutched the pirate's wrist, and looked down - Under the moonlight, Koehler and Twigg's arm and hand were skeletal. Jack's eyes glinted but were wide with surprise.

"So there is a curse…that's interesting…"

Koehler sneered at him and shoved Halyey backwards. Twigg follwed in suit and now both out of the moonlight are back to normal.

"the stories are true…" Hayley museed, Koehler ushered Twigg toward the door. He took a moment before he spun around and spat: "you know nothing of hell…" and they left, Hayley shook her head muttering to herself.

"You think you have hell? Just try to deal with Janine when she's PMS-ing, jeeze what a bitch."

~*~

The clouds took their place in front of the moon once again, and left the once decent town of Port Royal in a complete distress. Amid the sound of cannon fire, a longboat, piled high with swag gathered from the town slips through the fog. Elizabeth sat at the prow; columns of water erupted around her from the cannon fire that seemed relentless. She looked around to see another longboat, with another lady-like girl sitting at the prow as well. As soon as the girls' eyes meet they share a hopeful smile. Pushed up the ladder hanging over the side of the ship, Elizabeth doesn't notice which ship she was being put on. Would she be worried? Or honored?-That she now boarded _The_ _Black Pearl_.

A tall galleon, its wood said to be made from the wood of graveyard trees, its black sails billowing uselessly yet looming high above her. At the bow is an ornately carved figurehead of a woman angel, a small bird taking wing from her outstretched hand. If Elizabeth had seen it maybe she would realize just how much this ship meant freedom.

She was pressed onward and shoved on deck, and then she heard the other captive cry to the pirates holding her bonds.

"Hey watch the hair, do you know how much gel I used this morning? And it was from when I got here! I only have so much you know," she looked at Elizabeth, and smiled, groaning behind her teeth

"Why me?" she asked under her breath to an Unnamed God. Just then a tall, much built black man stood in front of them, his face decorated in his traditional African tribe's way.

"I didn't know we were taking on captives." Said Bo'sun threateningly to Pintel and Ragetti.

"I've invoked the right of parlay!" Sam shouted,. "With Captain Hector Barossa!" The evening light shadowed an imposing figure, his silhouette stood by the wheel, the head turned at the mention of his name. The figure moved toward the stairs a cloud of smoke made him ambiguous to her eye, and then, as if he skipped the stairs, he strode out of the fog on the main deck. A monkey swung off the rigging onto Barbossa's shoulder. Terrified as she was, Elizabeth mustered her courage.

"I am here to negotiate the-" Bo' sun slaps her. Elizabeth turns back to him shocked, that he would hit a woman.

"You'll speak when spoken to." his wrist was then grabbed painfully by Barbossa.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay."

"Aye, sir" replied Bo'san, obviously displeased at what just happened.

"Now as we were saying before we were so rudely interrupted-" Sam started to say but Elizabeth hissed: "I do not believe we're in the position to be making rude remark."

Sam waved it off. "Fine whatever, you talk to them then, but we're gonna get in crap for it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned back to Barbossa, straitened her posture and continued.

"My apologies miss." Elizabeth nodded.

"Captain Barbossa I have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Barbossa looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied. "There were alota long words in there miss, we're not but humble pirates." He laughed. "What is it that want?"

"Leave Port Royal and never come back, god, you guys are like my little cousin, destroying everything and never picking up after yourself." Sam said as she scraped the dirt out from underneath her nails. The pirates started to laugh, and then Barbossa turned to Elizabeth,

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Elizabeth looked confused.

"Means 'no'" Sam said helpfully. Elizabeth glared hard at them and darted to the rail, pulled out and dangled the Medallion over the side. The monkey screeched, and the pirates went quiet.

"I'll drop it!"

"My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to me ... Why?" Barbossa asked suspiciously. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Because it's what you're searching for. You've been searching for it for years! Hence why everyone's been saying how this ship's been prying on everything for so long!"

"And I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago, when we made the crossing from England." Elizabeth exclaimed, Barbossa's eyebrows rose under the hat.

"Did you, now?" Elizabeth glared at him. She's getting nowhere.

"Fine. I suppose if this is worthless, there's no reason to keep it –" She flipped the medallion up, off her finger

"NO!" She catches it by the chain, smiles at him triumphantly.

"You have a name, missy?"

"Elizabeth –" Sam cut in, there was no way that Will was going to kiss her and then fall head over heals for this primped up princess.

"Swan," Sam said. "She's the daughter of governor Swam." Barbossa turned to her, his eyes narrowed slightly. Funny how they came together and now this girl was throwing her away.

"What be your name then, miss."

"Samantha Turner" she paused, "I'm a maid in the Miss Elizabeth's household." She curtsies. Barbossa recognized the name Turner and a smirk held the right hand corner of his lip.

"You've got sand, for a maid."

Sam curtsied again. "Thank you, sir."

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?" Elizabeth was shocked, she was the one supposed to take Will's name, what on earth was going on here!? But she didn't trust herself to speak so said nothing.

"Haven't you pirates ever heard of finders keepers?" Sam said teasingly.

"Aye, but something like that isn't easily…found." Barbossa coaxed, Sam smiled.

"Well of course a family heirloom." She quirked her eyebrow and took the medallion between her fingers and closed it in her palm. Barbossa looked out past the distance for a moment or so then came to a conclusion.

"Very well. You hand that over; we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Elizabeth looked at Barbossa.

"Can I…we, trust you?"

"It's you who invoked the parlay! Believe me, Miss, you'd best hand it over, now ... or these be the last friendly words you'll hear!" Barbossa threatened, Sam played with it around her fingers, then reluctantly hands it over.

"Our bargain?" Barbossa grined devilishly but then noded to the Bo'sun.

"Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" The booming of the guns ceased and Elizabeth is shocked…wait what about going back home? Barbossa turned on his heal and walked towards the wheel, Elizabeth followed closely

"Wait! You must return us to shore! According to the rules of the Order of the Brethren-" Barbossa spun around, his face inches from her own as he said waspishly.

"First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly the code is more what you'd call … guidelines than actual rules." Sam walked up to them.

"So if she's not going back to port, what about me?" Sam points to herself, her fingers going back and forth from her to Barbossa, who ignored the comment.

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Swan," he turned to Sam, "and Miss Turner." Elizabeth stared in speechless terror at his retreating back while Sam is tried to calculate if she could run fast enough, and the boat is so far away, divided by the distance and speed of other pirates than she could-

~*~

Day had broken, and the sunrise was truly spectacular in Jamaica, Janine mused, she would defiantly have to come back it was a breath-taking sight. It was nearly seven now and she looked at Will. Janine had dragged his body back to the smith's shop and was now watching him in his sleep. Suddenly annoyed she nudged him with her foot.

"common, wake up you've been asleep for nearly 10 hours, that's more sleep than I get in a day with school." Nothing. "FIRE!!" still nothing. Damn. Janine snapped her fingers. Then she spotted the furnace on the other side of the room. An evil grin spread across her face. She walked over and picked up the glowing hot charcoal piece. This would be fun. A few steps away from Will and he stirred awake. Janine's shoulders slumped. she glared at his waking form.

"What…happened…?" he groaned, Janine leaned on the donkey that seemed not to care that he was being used as a wall.

"You got knocked out by my elbow"

"How…?"

"Well I went to swing at a pirate and then you kinda were behind me and then I went whoa! And I hit you...knocked you out actually,"

"You hurt."

"You just can't handle me." She replied smugly.

"…Elizabeth, Sam! They've been-"

"Stolen by pirates?" Janine finished. Will nodded then put the sword into the sheath. Janine quirked an elegant eyebrow her lips turning up into a smile as her blue eyes shined with a mischievous joy.

"Where are you going?"

"To the fort I must find Sam!"

Janine smirked. "You mean Elizabeth."

"Yes, and Elizabeth." Will amended

"Wait! you're not wearing _that_ are you?"

_**Sorry for the long update slash revise, I actually completely forgot. Hopefully I can do the next one before my mom tells me to clean up the house! ;)**_

_**Ciao, ciao**_

_**Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane**_


	6. The Hunt

**Chapter 6: The Hunt**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean or its script**_

_Alright one tiny announcement. I changed Janine's last name from DelRoma to Delarosa. I'm telling you this because I don't want to go back and redo and reload everything. So yeah. Her lat name is now Delarosa._

_Day1-Port Royal_

Daniel rubbed his brow, and took of the hat fanning himself with it. His bright blue eyes scanned the rebuilding of Fort Charles which had, despite being on top of a large hill, suffered a great amount of damage. He had never felt the sun so hot on his back before and the mortar was drying up too quickly. There were soldiers whose job was to fetch water going up and down the hill. He expected that a lot of then were angry at him. But of course it was their own fault, he thought. If they hadn't left their post and left him, Norrington and a couple others in their wake during battle there wouldn't be so much work that had to be done. He turned to his assistant who seemed bored out of his little blond mind. Good.

"Smith." The man turned and saluted.

"Yes, Sir."

"I entrust the oversights of the repair to you, I have some paperwork that needs to be taken care of." Smith's hazel eyes shown with determination, and he gave another salute.

"I won't let you down, sir."

"I don't expect you to. See that the west wing is done upon my return." Daniel turned around and walked towards the office, and stepped over the threshold.

"Use the door next time, Marks." Norrington sneered, not looking up from the map of the Caribbean that was lain out across the charred desk.

"Why, James old pal that sounds like a delightful idea, except if I were to use the door, the huge gaping hole in the wall would feel left out." Said Daniel sitting down on the abandoned chair and placing his feet up on the desk and smirking.

"If you're not here to do anything useful then leave!" snapped Governor Swann. "The issue concerning my daughter is a grave one, so if you please." Daniel looked at him and then to James who had still not taken his eyes off the map.

"I'll just go see how Smithy-boy's doing." As he was about to walk away, Will turned the corner and burst in, all eyes looked up, Daniel glanced at the sword and boarding axe.

"They've taken them! They've taken Samantha and Ms. Swann!" he exclaimed. The group just continued to stare at him: Swann, Norrington, and Marks, gathered around a huge map of the Caribbean.

Norrington sighed in exasperation, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man from my office." Murtogg grabbed Will by the arm, but Will shook him off.

"We have to hunt them down we must save her!"

"Which 'her'?" the Governor asked suspicious of his motives, Will stopped himself as Sam's name danced on his tongue.

"Does it really matter?" asked a voice, they turned to look at whom it belonged and to which at this point didn't even notice was there. Janine stood leaning against the doorframe in a black jeweled corset over a cotton shirt, brown pantaloons, and black knee-high boots. Her hair was left down, with a braid coming across the top of her head as a headband, the waves and curls ending at mid back were slightly dry from the port air. "We must hunt them down and save them _both._"

"And where do you propose we start-?" asked the Governor furiously whirling on her, "If you have any idea in the whereabouts of my daughter do share."

"Currently she's on the Pearl, but I suggest we head to Tortuga, if there was anyplace to learn of the co-ordinates of _Isla de Muerta _it would be there." She replied almost smugly. Norrington gave her a suspicious sideways glance.

"Leave, Ms. …."

"Delarosa." supplied Marks from his chair in the corner of the room.

"You looked oddly familiar…" Commodore Norrington said walking closer to Janine, she smiled meekly but stood her ground.

"Really?" she asked almost mockingly. "And why would you say that?"

"That Jack Sparrow ... he talked about the _Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Mullroy corrected, Janine blinked.

"Still I think-"

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him! He can lead us to it!" Will said cutting her off, as though it was the greatest idea in the world. Norrington began to say something when Janine whispered:

"Let me guess, to rash?" Norrington looked over at her and Janine quirked an eyebrow smirking slightly; ignoring her he turned towards Will.

"No." he said regaining his posture, and headed over to the map, re-evaluating the course of action. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, he is not their ally. Do you really think we hadn't thought about that?" With that said he turned to Governor Swan.

"We will determine their most likely course, and launch a search mission with the next tide."

Janine stepped in front of Will before he can make any moves and pulled out her sword and stuck it into the desk, through the map, on the island of Tortuga.

"Sorry mate, that's not good enough." She said. "To catch a pirate you've got to think like it, _**Ergo-**_"she looked pointedly at Norrington, then back to Swan and finished off. "Why not use what we have to our advantage?"

"And what would that be saying about our Navy?" asked Lieutenant Marks, making his presence known. He sat up strait in the chair and looked her square in the eyes. "That we give pirates leave in order to get back what one pirate can destroy ten fold, I think not." Anger licked the insides of her stomach and she slammed both hands on the desk beside her blade.

"No! It'll show that the Navy will do everything in its power to show justice-"

"-yes but how can justice be served by breaking it?" replied Marks and yanked the sword from the desk as he came around.

"Miss. _Janine_," said Marks his eyes flashing smugly, Janine let herself smile. _The bastard's good._ "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor, and you are a …"

"Captain." Janine finished with the first ship job that came to her mind.

"Which would prove more than useful in this event," Will said, Janine looked over at him and smiled at his support.

"And you're a blacksmith." Norrington turned on Will. "You have nothing of value to contribute here. And this is not the time for rash actions."

"Then you leave her to die! Her and Samantha!" Norrington threw a strong arm across Will's shoulders, and moved him to the door. He paused, and then leaned close to Will.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He turned to Janine.

"Out." He said, Janine mockingly curtsied and headed towards the door. Marks then handed Norrington her sword, and he turned to her, holding it out in front of him.

"You're sword, Miss Delarosa" he handed it to Janine who slipped it into its sheath.

"I would have rather you keep it, after all, you do need one" Marks stifled a laugh as she and Will turned the corner and walked out of the office. Norrington blinked.

"What in god's name just happened?" he asked aloud, Marks came to stand beside him and leaned on his shoulder.

"You just got witted out by a girl-"

"-woman" Norrington corrected, Marks threw him a sideways glance.

"Dare I say that someone has taken the fair Elizabeth's place in the heart of thee, Commodore?"

"Nonsense, one just must be aware of the fact that the age of a woman is-"

"Lieutenant!" cried Smith from the repair grounds. Marks patted Norrington shoulder.

"Keep thinking about it Commodore." And he went to the repair grounds, leavening the Commodore in his thoughts.

"What do we do now, if the Navy won't help us?" Will asked they strolled back down the large hill towards town.

Janine sighed, "We'll do what we can, and we'll need Sparrow. Behind those chocolate eyes is a world that none of us could possibly dream of imagining."

"…are you in love with Sparrow?" Will asked suddenly, Janine rolled her eyes as she turned towards the direction of the jail.

"Which woman isn't?"

In his cell, Jack strained trying to unlock the door with a broken piece of the bone that Hayley had used earlier to get the dog's attention. Hayley sat in a relaxed sitting position in the corner of the cell watching Jack struggle, a smile on her face.

"Oi! Get off yer arse and help." Jack said, Hayley laughed.

"Nah, I think I'll wait-" they heard the sound of the latch opening, and Jack immediately adopted a relaxed, lounging pose. Janine skipped the last couple of stairs crashing into the wall.

"Ouch, wasn't exactly the landing I was thinking of…"

"Nice, Janine." She heard. She turned to see Hayley in the cell and quickly ran over to her.

"Hales!"

"Nice outfit doll." She said, looking Janine up and down. Janine smiled twirling exaggeratedly once.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Despite their reunion their attention was drawn once again to Jack and Will.

"Where does it make berth? Haven't you heard the stories?" Will said nothing while Jack let his head fall back onto the straw.

"_Captain_ Barbossa," he said, and his voice just lightly trailed a claw over the captain part. Hayley figured he hated calling that mutineering bastard a captain- of his ship no less!

"And his crew of miscreants," Jack continued smoothly, "sail from the dreaded _Isla de Muerta_ ... an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is.

"The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked clutching the bars of the jail cell.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?" Jack barely sat up; an amused smirk turned the corners of his lips, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Never." the glimmer was gone and Jack's head fell back, he continued to look at his nails. Will paused for a moment than said in defeat "They took Sam."

"And miss Swan." Hayley filled in.

Jack sat up almost smiling mockingly. "Oh! So it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will dragged a bench away from the wall, next to a chair.

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off." Hayley said, Will flipped the bench onto its corner and put the two legs through the cell bars.

"I helped build these cells. Those are half-pin barrel hinges. It's the weight of the door keeping you in, not the lock. It just calls for the proper application of strength, and the right leverage." Jack looked closely suspiciously at Will.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner." Jack recognized the name, and sits up a little straighter. "That's short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will's eyes narrowed for a moment in questioning. "Yes."

"Uh huh…" Jack's eyes darted around the floor of the cell quickly for a moment before looking back up towards Will. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. You spring me from this cell, and I swear on pain of death, I'll take you to the _Black Pearl_."

"And your Bonny Lass." Hayley added. Jack stuck his hand out between the bars.

"Do we have an accord?" Will's gut was churning and he didn't know what to think of Jack. He was a pirate after all, one that seemed very keen on only getting something out of anything. Pirate, the voice in the back of his mind mocked. The hand was there, extended and Jack's eyes were…shining. Not a very good sign. But he had no other option. It was that or leave Sam to die. And he would kill himself before it that happened. Wow. A tiny voice said in the back of his mind yet again. What an impression she made in only a day and a half.

"Look can we get this over with before they invent cars?" Hayley said impatiently tapping her foot. Will came out of his reverie. Again there was the hand.

Here goes everything.

He shook Jack's hand.

"Agreed."

"Agreed! Now get us out." Will put the bench over his fulcrum and wedged the bench under the cell door and put his weight on it, straining. He heard shuffling and noticed that Janine had decided to help she basically hung off the edge of the bench and the cell door rose, fell forward, and crashed down.

"Someone will have heard that. Hurry." Will said, quickly heading towards the door. Jack and Hayley pussy-footed around the door, and started searching the desk and cupboards ruthlessly.

"Not without my effects." They said in unison and in perfect synchronization they found the belt equipped with sword, gun and compass (for Jack) then strapped on the belt and checked their pistols. Looking around at the group Jack nodded towards the door.

"Let's go."

Jack, Will, Hayley and Janine peeked out from beneath the dock, where dozens of fishing boats rested upside down on the beach. Beyond the busy docks, in the harbor, the _Dauntless_ loomed. Following Jack's gaze Will clued in.

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?"

"Commandeer." Hayley corrected, "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

Jack looked critically over at Will.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going." Jack said turning towards him, fixing him with a powerful gaze. "This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Will hesitates, which girl? He's known Sam for a day and he's never wanted to look at Elizabeth again, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for her Elizabeth was there since he was a kind. Point of the matter was it was him job to save them both. Jack and the others were tag-alongs...

"I guess Sam will die then-"Janine prompted, brown eyes flashed dangerously at her.

"Never!" he snapped at Janine then turned to Jack saying fiercely, "I'd die for her."

Hayley smiled, "Good answer."

Jack's face became relieved. "No worries then."

Waiting for a little they watched as all the harbor men left and quick as lightning they sped off towards the two finishing boats that were flipped upside down on the shore. They paired off, Jack with Will and Hayley with Janine. When the reached the second boat, Hayley gave a soft and tired moan.

"Great, I get the weak-link." She muttered, then bent down to and pulled the boat's side up.

"Get it quick" she hissed, Janine was small which helped her to swiftly go down and under. Hayley followed and sat down.

"Got a handle on the seats?" Hayley asked, quietly. She felt, rather than saw Janine nod her head.

"Good. When Jack knocks then." Another nod. Hayley paused unsure of how to approach Janine.

"You know…I can carry the back if you'd like."

"No. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." A smile from within the darkness, not that Hayley could see.

"You know its heavy right?"

"Yes." There was an edge of annoyance in her voice.

"And you're kind of weak…you know that right?" There came a soft knock from outside.

"Just lift the fucking boat." Janine spat, Hayley chuckled.

"Alright no need to get mouthy." She replied smirking.

Jack and Will, wadded through the shoulder high water, safe in the bubble of air beneath the boat hull.

"This is either madness or brilliance" Will pondered aloud.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

On the _Dauntless_, Gillette supervised as sailors swabbed decks, and mended sails. Then Jack and Will jumped over the rail brandishing cutlasses. Janine and Hayley trialed closely behind, and pointed their pistols at the backs of Gillette's crew.

"Everybody stay calm. We're taking over the ship!" Jack announced, suavely sidestepping behind the crew. Will came up fast beside him.

"Aye! Avast!" Gillette's crew laughed and Jack gave Will a look, which plainly said: _don't do that_. Janine and Hayley looked at each other and Jack grinned with them. Gillette stepped forward.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"You forget that there are two other people here." Janine said haughtily, the crew laughed again then one of the soldiers looked at her.

"Women are for no other use then bedding, they have no right to be anywhere but in the house," Janine pulled back the hammer on the pistol.

"y-you slimy pig headed bastard!"

"Talk about women's uses and rights one more time, I dare you." Hayley said softly, dangerously.

"I said-" but he didn't get anything else out as the pommel of Hayley's pistol came into contact with his skull and knocked the guard out

"I've never been one to resist a challenge. Now, if you will ...?" Jack said gestured with his pistol "over the side", to where the little rowboat floated beside the ship.

Crewmen swarmed the _Interceptor_, preparing it for launch. James strode along, intent on the manifest, as Daniel tried to keep up. He noticed a longboat full of sailors coming from the _Dauntless, _its forward sail tuffed and billowed pushing it towards the mouth of the bay. Daniel looked at the boat and took out his brass telescope. Fixing it over his bright blue eye he peered through and was astounded to find Gillette and his crew rowing like mad toward the Dauntless.

"Erm, James…" Daniel nudged the James' shoulder and handed him the spyglass pointing it to Gillette. James looked through it. Sure enough, the _Dauntless_ was moving away, albeit slowly. He moved it towards the main deck and spotted Turner, accompanied by Sparrow and the two girls.

"Rash, Turner, too rash-"

"Hmmm. It seems like Delarosa and Jones are with them in the scheme of things."

"What?" Daniel yanked the telescope away from James and looked through it, his jaw set.

James took the telescope again and found Jack at the wheel. "That is, without doubt, the _worst_ pirate I have ever seen."

Jack leaned on the wheel, completely and utterly relaxed as Will looked back towards port, worried. Janine had climbed the rigging and leaned over watching as the Interceptor headed their way. She smiled and nodded Hayley over. Hayley rushed towards the railing and looked over, her green eyes playful and delighted.

"Here they come!" she shouted, Jack glanced back and smirked.

Norrington's ship was quickly upon the _Dauntless_, its decks empty.

"Alright men, on three!" Smith commanded. "Three!" simultaneously the grappling hooks were thrown, hooking the rails of _The_ _Dauntless_ to _The Interceptor_. The sailors drew the two ships close enough to put a large gangplank in-between. Some sailors climbed and swung across. Norrington looks around speaking to Marks as he walked towards the cabin.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" The _Interceptor_ is empty, save for a single sentry. Janine and Hayley, soaked, climbed over the rail unseen and head toward the ropes, the only thing connecting the _Interceptor_ and the _Dauntless_. Hayley grabbed the Sentry from behind, covering his mouth.

"Can you swim?" the man struggled against her grip, which she tightens quickly. Janine watches from above as she makes a Clove Hitch to the post on the mizzenmast.

"Can. You. Swim?" Hayley repeated, and then removed her hand.

"Like a fish, ma'am. Grew up summers in Dover, living with me uncle-"

"Good" was Hayley's last comment before she tossed the man overboard. Janine climbed down the rigging and quickly threw off the ropes to the grappling hooks. Swinging over from the back of the dauntless, as soon as their feet touch the deck Will cranked up the foresail, as Jack moved towards the wheel.

Blast! James swore silently. This, he swore would be the last time that he ever let him slip away. Frustrated at finding nothing in the cabin James walked back out deck. Only to see his ship sailing away.

Double Blast!

"Sailors! Back to the _Interceptor_!" he shouted running to the rail, but it was too late. One brave sailor tried to swing across on a rope, but missed badly, and landed ungracefully in the water below. James looked across to see Sparrow waving at him.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" His smile is half lived as shots have begun to be fired and returned between the two ships.

James was seething, but his order was measured:

"Raise the sails." Daniel gave him a weird look.

"With the wind a quarter astern we won't catch them-"

"I don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines." Daniel blinked at the order but the coldness in James' eyes made him relay it.

"Smith!" The soldier turned, "Come about, Jackets off the cannons" Smith gave him a weird look, which Daniel replied with a tired: "Just do it."

A salute from Smithy-Boy.

"Hands! Come about! Jackets off the cannons!"

Daniel turned to James and swallowed thickly. He knew what that ship meant to James. It was if he were to guess as important to his as the Black Pearl was to its captain.

"We're to fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see it at the bottom of the sea than in the hands of a pirate." Smith jumps the stairs two at a time and spins the wheel .No change in course. He looked at Daniel and at the Commodore.

"Captain, there's a problem." He spins the wheel; it keeps spinning. Smith scratches his head, mentally going over the ships structure.

"There's only one thing he could've done. He disabled the rudder chain, sir." Despite himself Daniel smiled. The _Interceptor_ dwindles with distance. They watch it go with some degree of admiration.

"That has got to be the best pirate I have ever seen."

"So it would seem."

_**Sixth chapter revised oh what funny fun fun!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Ciao**_

_**Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane**_


	7. Finding A Crew

_**DVD Malfunctions.**_

_Chapter 7: Finding A Crew._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean or its script._

The _Interceptor_ makes for the horizon. Janine fooled around with the rigging making knots in places where needed and Hayley was at the wheel. Jack then shooed her off of it and she went to the railing leaning on it. Janine finished and went to the other side of the ship and leaned on the rigging as well watching the waves beat against the Interceptor and the rolling waves against the sky deep in thought. Hayley looked back and walked across deck.

"Hey."

"Hey." There was a bit of uncomfortable silence.

"What are you thininkg about?" Hayley inquired. Janine shrugged.

"Life."

"Ah, I see." More silence. "so…why did you run off again?" Hayley said smiling; Janine wasn't getting of the hook that easily.

"Because I felt like it." Janine said with a little bit more spite then intended. Hayley's eyes widened a bit.  
"hey are you ok?" _'oh yes I'm fine, my heart just skipped a beat when you flirted with me that's all, I'm perfectly fine with the fact that I may have a crush on you!'_ is what she would've liked to say, but thought it best not to.

"No. Yes. Some what. Maybe. Don't worry about it, Hales I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"For god sakes, yes!" Janine moved to the other side of the deck again. Hayley appeared at her side almost miraculously.

"100?"

"100 and 10"

"alright then, I'll just leave you to your thoughts then."

"alright." She started walking away "Once I leave I'll never come back"

"mmm hmm you do that then." Janine said even though her feet were on the verge of running back. Hayley popped up on her other side again.

"you're positive nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just…on my period."

"Oh! That would explain why you're so bitchy today." Janine whirled around and swung a punch at her, which Hayley blocked.

"tsk tsk love, no violence is needed from a lady." She teased; Janine began to sprint after her.

"when I was a lad, living in England my mother raised me by herself, after she died I came out here, looking for my father." Will said to Jack as he sharpened the blade, throwing a glance at jack at the wheel.

"Is that so?"

"My father, Bill turner," Will got up and walked over to Jack. "at the jail it was only after you learnt my name, that you agreed to help, since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter." Will paused. "I'm not a simpleton Jack-" he breaks off as Hayley and Janine whiz between them both.

"Get back here!"

"haha! try to cath me."

"you're such a bitch you know that?"

"i love you too doll!-ouch watch where you'r waving that sword!"

…

"-you knew my father." Jack looked up to the sky and sighed.

"I knew him, probably one of the few who knew him as William turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Will looked confused. "Bootstrap?" jack took the rope off the wheel.

"Good man, good pirate." Will's head turns sharply towards Jack as he says that, Jack looks at him.

"I swear you look just like him."

"That not true! He was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law!" Jack rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack turns back to the sea. Will; furious, pulled out his sword.

"My father was NOT a pirate!"

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair not is it?" jack says looking at him, then quickly turns the wheel the mast quickly zooming over Jacks head, Will drops the word and clings to the mast, as it hangs over the edge of the ship. Jack picks up Will's sword as Will struggles to hang on.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do." He uses the sword as a cane. "For instance, you can accept the fact that father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. Pirate is in your blood boy so you'll have to swear with that some day. Now me for example, I can let ya drown, but I can't bring the ship into Tortuga all by me own see, savvy? So." Jack turns the wheel again and the beam swings back around, Will lets go falling onto his back, but before he can make a move his own blade it at his throat, with Jack looming over him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate," jack flipped the blade around in his hand. "Or can you not?" Will quirks and eyebrow.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

The evening comes quickly and a dimly lit port can been seen through the black silk of night, mountainous arms cup the port of Tortuga. Jack turns to Hayley and Janine.

"You two stay 'ere and keep the ship at bay."

"What how come I don't get to go for adventures!" Hayley wines. "That's so unfair."

"Life's unfair" Jack murmurs. Then went to the railing, Hayley took the wheel.

"Sailing between islands is one thing, but I'll not risk the open sea without an able crew."

Once docked Jack and Will strode into the dank, dirty port, where the tides have swept together the scum of the Caribbean. Pirates dunk a merchant for sport. Painted ladies display their wares. A Donkey bellows. Will studies the environment with a dubious expression.

"port to port, no one should go their life without breathing deep the bouquet that is Tortuga!" Jack takes a huge breath. "What do you think?" A woman dumps a thunderpot from a second story window; Will sidesteps the, er, thunder.

"It'll linger." As a man walks by Jack swiped the cane and walks further into the little town.

"Aye, unforgettable. I tell you, Will, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." A redhead in a scarlet dress chatting up two sailors spots Jack. She strides up to him, Jack recognizes her and walks up happily.

"Scarlett!!" She walks up and slaps him hard, and stalks off.

"I didn't deserve that." He turns back, just as a smiling blonde wench plants herself in front of him. Jack smiles back.

"Giselle!"

"Who was she?"

"wot?" Jack looks after the redhead, then back in time to receive another slap! Giselle stalks off. Jack looks at Will and smiles weakly.

"I may have deserved that."

"how many women are there in this town?" Will asks, Jack looks thoughtful.

"Point taken. The quicker we get our crew and away, the better. Fortunately for us, the finest sailors in the world be found in Tortuga."

As they walk past the unconscious drunks and whatnot they come upon a tavern called The Faithful Bride. A drunken man lays in the mud, having a friendly conversation with two pigs. He wears an old tattered Navy jacket. Water splashes across his face, revealing: this is old Joshamee Gibbs. He sputters and roars:

"Curse you for breathing, you slack­ hawed idiot!" he takes a second and recognizes that it's Jack

"Mother's love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

"Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Gibbs looks thoughtful for a moment running through what he just said.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Jack helps Gibbs to his feet and then Gibbs is hit with a second wave of water. Will stands there with the bucket.

"Blast it, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Gibbs starts to retort angrily, re considers, shrugs: 'Fair enough.'

Back on the Deck of the _Interceptor_…

"Got any eights?"

"Go fish."

"This is retarded, how come we can't go on shore?" Hayley asked picking up another card.

"We can it's just that Jack doesn't want us too." Janine said, then slowly looked up a evil smirk plastered on Hayley's lips. Janine's eyes widened.

"No way Hayley, what about the _Interceptor_?"

"We'll sail it a ways bit out, and the people here are so drunk they're no threat if the Interceptor is a bit of the ways out."

"but-but-!"

"and besides we can get drinks here for once, when will we EVER be able to do that I'll have to wait three years."

"no way. There's absolutely no way I'm going to Tortuga with you." Janine said crossing her arms. Hayley took her hand and kissed the top of it, in an urgent way of persuasion.

"Please, love?" Janine yanked her hand away a weird feeling growing in her stomach.

"No way."

"Common! Rum and coke on me." Janine looked at her.

"They don't have coca-cola in this time."

"Alright normal rum then!"

"Hayley…"

"Common."

"No."

"Fine then, I'll go off and get drunk by myself."

"Hayley you can't get drunk you have no idea what you'll do-"

"Ah hah! So you say that you care about me enough that you'll come with me to keep me safe?"

"Yes. No…gah!"

"Fine then, I guess you don't care about me then."

"You know I do." Janine said sternly.

"Then come with me." Janine stayed silent for a moment.

"Well are you going to get this boat untied or not, how are we supposed to get it in the bay when it's tied to the docks."

Jack and Gibbs sit in the shadows, lit by a single candle. Will stands away from them; hand on sword, keeping a lookout. Two tankards are set down. Gibbs lifts it to take a swig-

"Just the one." Gibbs pauses. He takes a dainty sip.

"Make it last, then. Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Jack leans forward. Gibbs leans forward.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs straightens up like he's been hit choaking on the drink in the progress. Picks up his drink -thinks better of it, puts it down. Jack has not moved.

"I know where its going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"Aye, that's why I know what Barbossa is up to, all I need is a crew."

"From all I've heard of Captain Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a fool then eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Will hears this and steals a glance towards the table, then looks away. Jack jerks his head toward s Will.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child." Gibbs' eyes widen over the edge of the tankard.

"Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, say I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be a few sailors on this rock crazy as you." Jack lifts his tankard in a toast.

"One can only hope. Take what you can."

"Give nothing back!" They drink, and slam down their tankards. Once their drinks are finished, Jack and Will split up form Gibbs and back into the town.

Unbeknownst to Jack and will Janine and Hayley slipped into the Faithful Bride.

"Two tankards please!" Hayley yelled to the bartender. Janine sat in her seat nervously, and then quickly jumped off as two burly men crashed into the place where she once sat.

"Holy crap I thought I was a goner." Hayley presented the cup in front of Janine's face.

"Rum?"

"Did you not just see that I was nearly killed?"

"meh, I knew you'd get out of it." Janine glared at her friend.

"Thanks."

"Welcome, love." Janine gulped the rum down in 30 seconds flat. Hayley quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Thirsty?"

"You have no idea." Janine murmured. Hayley gave a little smirk.

"I think I can drink more than you can." Hayley said non chalantly bringing the tankard up to her lips once more, Janine laughed.

"Ha! Sure you can."

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"No, drinking against you is not a challenge." Janine shot back.

"I bet its all talk."

"I bet you it isn't."

"Prove it. I bet I can out drink you."

"If you win you…must be my lackey for the remainder of the voyage." Janine wagered. Hayley smirked.

"Fine then and if I win, you have to do whatever I tell you for the rest of the movie? Deal?"

"Are you prepared to carry my things?" They shook hands. Hayley smiled.

"As much as you're taking my orders."

12 Janine, 13 Hayley. And by one drink Hayley was the victor, the sad part about everything was the fact that Hayley was still thinking strait, Hayley's vision wasn't blurred and her speech wasn't slurred. Which meant we now know who can hold her liquor better. Hayley smirked as Janine continued to dance on top of the table. A few more dances and they'd wind up with 200 doubloons in their back pocket…Hayley's back pocket. Hoots and catcalls now filled the tavern as well as gold coins that lay across the table. Hayley scooped up a couple dozen more coins. Laughing to herself, she'd have to get Janine drunk more often. Hayley looked up to see a pirate with his arm around Janine's waist and Janine-not knowing the difference between shit and applesauce at the moment- was flirting. Hayley knocked the chair out from under him taking Janine by the hand and getting her off the table.

"Alright love; you've had your fun now it's time to go." Three men blocked her exit.

"Where do you think you're taking our doll?" one asked. Hayley glared.

"Sorry mate, the lady's mine and I don't feel like sharin'" the men smirked thinking that Hayley was a guy.

"Prove it to us then, kiss the wench and we'll let you free. If not well, I've got a lonesome bed at me own place. Hayley looked at Janine.

"You want me to what?"

"kiss'er, unless there's another way you'd like to prove that the lady's yers."

"Hales what are they talking about?" Janine slurred trying to focus on what was going on. Hayley gave her a quick kiss on the lips, Janine tilted her head to the side trying to process it, and the third man shook his head.

"Would you like me to demonstrate on the girl what a REAL kiss is?" he leaned forward, but surprisingly Janine slapped him.

"I may be drunk." She said getting a little of what was going on. "but I'm still sober enough to know who I want to kiss." She lied. It was a complete lie. Janine couldn't tell the shape of Hayley from the shape of some pirate, she was going to have such a hangover later. Hayley turned Janine's face to wards her and kissed her hard. It took Janine almost a second to kiss back, but Hayley pulled away. Then turned to the pirates.

"There you happy now let us through." They laughed as Hayley dragged Janine's half conscious body back to the docks. Rowing was a bit tough with just her, but Hayley managed, and she took the sleeping Janine and threw her over her shoulder and started to climb the side of the Interceptor. Once aboard Hayley brought Janine into Jack's Cabin and laid her down on the bed and threw the blankets over her. Janine groaned a bit. "Ow…my…head…"

"You'll get over it." Hayley said, then turned off the lamp and walked out of the cabin.

_**Ha ha! Am I not a lady of her promise, I said two chapters today and you got it. hope you all enjoyed the chapter. From here on in it's going to get twisted with Janine's emotions so hold on.**_

_**I hope you all liked it and until I have another snow day, or a free day during X-mas Break I wish you all farewell.**_

_**Ciao ciao**_

_**Pirate With Sea Blue Eyes**_


	8. Aztec Gold

Chapter 8: Aztec Gold.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any POTC or its script._

_**AN: Alright, I've had some comments and just to clarify **__**Jack goes with Hayley**__**! She **__**will always**__** go with **__**Jack!**__** Janine on the other hand, you'll have to wait until the end of the story to find out.**_

The edge of a black sail cuts into the foreground, accompanied by the roar of the wind and the snap of canvas, but below deck Elizabeth and Sam battle…mentally if not physically.

"I cannot believe you took Will's name!"

"ah, callin' him Will now are you?"

"I've ALWAYS called him Will, you who just happens to waltz in and –"

"Completely charm him in more ways then you can ever hope?" Sam asked helpfully. Elizabeth fumed. This girl had completely come out of nowhere and stolen everything away from her! Well maybe not everything, she still had will's heart…she hoped. Just ten the door opened. Pintel and Ragetti enter, holding between them a black silk dress, and a emerald green silk dress. Pintel spoke first.

"You'll be dining with the Captain, and he requests you wear this." He tossed the red silk dress at Elizabeth and the green one at Sam.

"Well you may tell the captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

"Speak for yourself." Sam said, "I love food, and I'm never passing a chance to indulge." Elizabeth stared at her with an open mouth.

"Well I AM disinclined to acqui-"

"He said you'd say that! He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew, and you'll be naked." Angry, Elizabeth holds out her hand. Ragetti's grin fades.

"fine then,"

"Yeah, well the captain await you." Pintel said to Sam, Sam smiled.

"Sweet!" They exit and Elizabeth glares at Sam.

"hey I'm hungry, I don't care about posture and stuff." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. When they finished changing, Bo'sun as well as other pirates set out trays of food, wine, table setting, etc. Barbossa enters shortly after almost amused, would be a way to describe the face of his. The Monkey scrambles off his shoulder to a perch. Barbossa appraises Elizabeth in the dress- lovely. Sam-beautiful.

"Maid or not, it suits you." Sam curtsied.

"thanks."

"Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?" Elizabeth asked keeping her posture in check. Barbossa's eye narrowed for a moment.

"Now, none of that. Please dig in." Sam sits down quickly and cuts a huge piece of pork and chops down on it hungrily, then takes a huge gulp of wine. Elizabeth sits, cuts a tiny piece of meat, and eats it daintily. Barbossa looked at Elizabeth with amusement.

"No need to stand on ceremony, and no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." Elizabeth drops the pretense: she's starving, and begins to eat like it. Barbossa watches her intently.

"Try the wine." Sam said, mouth full of food. Elizabeth does, a huge swig; tears off a hunk of bread and continues greedily. Sam blinks at her.

"wow…and I thought I was hungry"

"And the apples one of those next." She starts to bite into the apple stops. She is suddenly aware that Barbossa is staring at her. So are the other pirates. So is the Monkey.

"You eat it."

"Would that I could."

"It's poisoned." She shoves her plate away and sam quickly reaches over and grabs the left over pork and mashed potates (ok I know they didn't have those back then, but just pretend). Barbossa laughs.

"Oh, there would be no sense to be killing you, Miss Turner." Sam pointed her herself.

"and me."

"you especially not."

"fewf, ok just making sure the lst thing I wasn't is to bee looking down from a cloud and be like 'oh hey look there's my body' that would be dreadful."

"then release us you have your trinket we're of no further value to you."

"he needs us to break the curse you nimrod" Sam said leaning on the hind legs of her cahin and feet up on the table, where her plate once was.

"what curse?" Elizabeth askes. Barbossa dangles the medallion.

"Do you not know what this is, then?"

"A pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold. One of eight hundred eighty two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money, paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies.

But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. Thousands more fell to blade and ball, their voices crying out for vengeance as their blood stained the Earth. And so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse." Elizabeth is intrigued, but refuses to admit it.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories any more, Captain Barbossa."

"Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale! Buried on an Island of the Dead what can't be found 'cept by those who know where it 'tis." Barbossa rounds the table and lowers himself to her level, he looks over at Sam whose cleaning the underside of her nails with the tip of the knife.

"Find it we did, and there be the chest, and inside be the coins. Each man to his share and we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away for drink and food and pleasurable company. But the more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize: the drink would not satisfy, and the food turned to ash in our mouth, and all the pleasurable company in the world would not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it." The monkey screeches; Barbossa consoles it.

"but there is one way for them to be free." Sam concludes, "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored, and the blood repaid."

"Ten years we searched, looting ship and port, sifting through our plunder for it all. Eight hundred and eighty-one of 'em we found, despairing of ever finding the last. And all the while you fancied it a trinket 'round that pretty neck or to stash beneath your pillow while you read your pirate fairy tales."

"But thanks to you, we have the final piece. Once we've reunited it with its mates, we are free." Barbossa says smiling.

"And the blood to be repaid?"

"that's why there's no sense to be killing ye…"

"yet." Sam finishes, but then she leans back thinking that Elizabeth should take the stage for a moment. Elizabeth is horrified. With the toe of his boot, Barbossa flips an apple up off the floor, catches it, and offers it.

"Apple?" Elizabeth slowly reaches for the apple and then comes up out of her chair, trying to run around Barbossa. They struggle briefly, and then suddenly he shoves her away, Elizabeth's stolen knife is buried in Barbossa's chest but Barbossa is completely unaffected. He opens his shirt to get a better look at the knife, pulls it out with little effort. There is blood on the blade, but none anywhere else.

"I'm curious -- after killing me, what is it you planned to do next?" Elizabeth backs away, whirls and barrels out the door blindly, Elizabeth races forward then stares, her jaw working, trying to scream but unable to. The pirate crew works at their stations coiling lines, navigating the ship, swabbing decks they sing a sea chanty as they work but where the moonlight falls across their bodies, they are naught but skeletons. Elizabeth turns away, runs and gets caught in the turning capstan, where two skeleton pirate musicians ride the capstan as it turns - Elizabeth jumps away, falls into a cargo hold, bounces back up off a sail. She evades a pirate, hides beneath the steps to the aft deck Suddenly, the skeletal monkey drops into frame with a screech, clutching the medallion. Elizabeth bolts towards the cabin again, Sam was with the skeleton musicians learning a few notes on the violin. Barbossa grabs Elizabeth roughly by the shoulders and jerks her back around, Elizabeth shuts her eyes.

"Look!" Elizabeth looks the pirate crew are silent, now, all of them motionless, all of them staring straight at her.

"The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are, not among the living, and so cannot die -- but neither are we dead! For too long I have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! Too long, I have been starving to death -- and haven't died-!" SCREEECCCCHHHH! They all turned to Sam who held the bow across the body of the violin. She smiled meekly.

"whoops. Sorry carry on." Barbossa turns back to Elizabeth.

\"I feel nothing ... Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea ..." he then reaches towards Elizabeth his arm engulfed by the moonlight, revealing the bones and tattered coat that once used to be intact.

"... nor the warmth of a woman's flesh-" SCREEECH! Barbossa whirled around annoyed. "Would someone get that blasted violin outta 'er arms!" Elizabeth flinches away. He walks forward into the moonlight, turning it into a gleaming skull with gold and silver teeth.

"You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Swan. You're in one." Sam hands him a wine bottle, uncorks it with his teeth, gives her a little toast, and then drinks. The wine runs through his jaw and rib cage, drenching his clothes. Elizabeth darts around him, back into the cabin, and shuts the door. Barbossa hurls the bottle at the door, slamming it shut. He turned to him men and his jaw (literally) drops down and he begins to laugh heartily.

"What are ye lookin' at back to work!" and the crew scurry around to the stations. Sam holds another bottle of wine from the racks and hands it to the captain, having brought her glass with her and filling it to the brim.

"cheers." She says then takes a sip. Barbossa blinks then tosses the bottle over the side of the Pearl and walks away. Sam's mouth drops open.

"Hey! Do you know how much that would've cost! It was a 12 year old wine! 12 years!" Barbossa's…skeleton-fades off into the sea of bones.

"Jerk" and Elizabeth huddles in the far corner of the cabin, terrified. (hee hee).

_Day 2_-Tortuga port.

A weatherbeaten group of swabs stand in a ragged line up.

"Feast your eyes, Cap'n. All of 'em faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy, to boot." Gibbs says as Jack, Hayley and Will walk up and down the line. Will is not impressed. Will walks up to one of them who carries a parrot on their head.

"You, sailor–"

"Cotton." Gibbs supplies, Hayley takes a quick step infront of Will.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Will waved his hand infront of Cotton's face, Hayley punches his shoulder.

"you twit he's a mute. He got his tongue cut out." Jack grimaces.

"so he taught the parrot to talk for him…no-one's yet figured how…"Gibbs added thoughtfully. Jack gets it and tries:

"Mr. Cotton's… Parrot. Same question."

"Wind in your SAILS! Wind in your SAILS!" the parrot skawks.

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes.'"

"Of course it does." Hayley looked at Will.

"Hey I've got an idea." Hayley stands on a barrel so she can be seen by all the "crew" members.

"I put it to all of you: we're venturing a rescue here, and if any man is unwilling to face the perils of Isla de Muerta and the _Black Pearl_" then added quickly and quietly to Jack:

"And for the purposes of this interrogatory, presume that all stories you've heard are true." She turnes back to the "crew"

"Then let him leave now!" He waits, watches. Some of the sailors exchange nervous glances, others look more determined than ever, but none leave to Jack and Hayley's relief and partial, amazement. She gets off and looks at Will.

"Still here. Satisfied?"

"well you've proven they're mad."

"and what is the benefit for us?" askes a voice near the end (or should I say beginning) of the line. Jack turns at the sound of the voice as pirates murmur agreement. Jack moves along, stops in front of a hunched sailor, eyes downcast, face shaded by a buckled tricorn hat. Jack leans to the side, trying to peer beneath the hat. The sailor looks up it's Anamaria. And she's angry.

"AnaMaria." Really angry. She smacks Jack with a hard right cross.

"I guess you didn't deserve that one wither." Jack and Hayley shook their head and said simultaneously:

"no that one I/he deserved."

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" AnaMaria goes to smak him again when Hayley intervines. She looks at Anamaria and gives a 'jack bow'.

"may i? I've always wanted to see how it felt like…" Anamaria gestered a pissed off 'be my guest' Hayley spins on the heal of her boot, and smacks him, sending him sprawling.

"thanks." Hayley moved back beside Jack who sends her an evil glare, Hayley smiles and blows him a kiss mouthing out 'I love you'. Jack turns his attention back toAnamaria.

"Borrowed. Without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!"

"I will." Anamaria threatens, Will steps in.

"A better one." Jack agrees.

"a better one." Will then points to the Interceptor.

"that one" Jack is lost.

"wot one?" Will nodds his head to their current ship.

"that one?!" Jack snaps a wide eyed look at Will "What are you talking about?" Will gives him a hard look in return "Get with the program!". Jack realizes it's a good plan.

"Aye, that one! What say you?" The sailors respond: "Aye," as they walk away you could hear parrot.

"Anchors Aweigh!" Gibbs, nervously, walks up to jack, fiddling with his fingers.

"Just a mention, sir, a friendly remainder, as it were, but it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Hayley glances up at the sky, back to Gibbs.

"It'll be far worse not to have her." She and Jack move away. Gibbs and Will exchange a puzzled look.

Hayley walked back up on deck and into the cabin, where Janine stood full dressed and inserting the muskets into their places holders.

"Alright I think I've got everything" she mutters to herself then turns around and is faced with Hayley; Janine's cheeks instantly start to heat up._ No way! Stop! Stop! Think algebra think Quadratics: yax2+bx+c, y(x-s)(x-t). : yax2+bx+c, y(x-s)(x-t) : yax2+bx+c, y(x-s)(x-t)…_

"Hey Hayley." Janine said quickly. Hayley gave a small smile like she wasn't impressed with something.

"Hey, you alright? How's your hangover?" Janine blinked.

"What hangover?"

"…you know…a hangover, where you consume so much alcohol that your body becomes sick and you have a massive headache and puke…you know…hangover!" Janine blinked again.  
"I never got one. I think the swaying of the ship is neutralizing it."

"Wow.."

"What? Did you get a hangover?"

"Not just that, but you used a word that has more then 5 letters in it. I'm so proud of you." Hayley pulled Janine into a nuggie.  
"Ow! My head, my hair! I'm going to shoot you!" Hayley laughed as Janine tried to fix her hair. Even though she was smiling, Janine could tell that something was fazing her close friend.

"Hey…what's up with you?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing I'm just…tired" Janine chuckled.

"You also paused between 'just' and 'tired' so you gonna tell me the real reason?" Janine mimicked.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"Jack doesn't…"

"Notice you?" Janine filled in, Hayley didn't nod, but Janine took it as one.

"Well you know Jack, unless you're in skimpy clothes…well that's not true. Hales, just…flirt with him. He's Jack, and you're a very attractive woman."

Hayley gave a mock laugh. "HA! Yeah sure."

"Seriously hales you're one of the most gorgeous people I know." Janine said "trust me." She muttered to no-one. Then Jack came from the Prow Janine pushed her into him.

"Go get'im tiger." Janine leaned against the railing with a smug grin. Hayley would kill her after this, but it was priceless. She looked up to the sky it was already become thing dark, looking at he rope near the Mizzen mast she frowned.

"well better start securing the life lines…"

A flash of lightening and a crack of thunder tear through the night like a knife, the canvas is stretched taut and the ship rocks into a swell, climbing up the other side. The crew are excellent, practiced sailors, but it still takes everything they have to keep the ship afloat.

And Hayley is at the helm. Will looks forward, to where Jack is out near the prow, and faces the storm head on. He glances down at his compass and nods.

"How can we find an island no one can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Janine tied the rope back to the base as she yelled over the rain and gale:

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north, are we? The ship tilts; Hayley fights the wheel.

"That fool will have us lose the sails, and the masts besides!" Gibbs nods, moves away towards Jack. a roaring wind blowing back Jack hair, eyes intent on their course. Gibbs climbs the tilted deck toward him.

"We'd best drop canvas, sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer!" The wind picks even more, howling, making every move the ship makes groan in pain. Jack smiles.

"What's in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up!" Jack check his compass again, looks back to sea, enjoying himself. Gibbs stares at him like he's a crazy man and heads back to the canvas. They'd just have to trust their captain. Janine climbs up the ringing and from below she can hear someone shouting at her, but doesn't recognize who. She keeps climbing unaware that the rigging is about to split.

"JANINE!!" Hayley shouts, trying not to take her eyes off of Jack in case he randomly decides to change direction. Will look at her and shouts:

"I'll go get her!"

"Alright!" but before either of them can make a move, the line snaps, and Janine falls back into the crushing, rapid black depths of the sea. A rope attached to the Mizzen mast quickly tightens. Hayley shouts to Anamaria to take the wheel and skips the steps, grabbing the line. She yanks on the cord and gathers Will and Gibbs to help, surprisingly the rope comes really quickly and once they pull the rope up nothing's attached. Hayley flies to the rail looking for any signs of her friend but all she can see are the crashing waves. Even though a storm was going on in the background the only thing Hayley could hear was silence.

Her best friend was gone.

_**Wow, interesting ending, I wasn't actually planning on that happening, but hey that's a twist.**_

_**I hope you like this one, I honestly can't wait to write the next one.**_

_**Till the next chapter!**_

_**Ciao, ciao**_

_**Pirate With Sea Blue Eyes**_

Ps. We're only halfway through I'm planning on ending it on 16 chapters (not including the epilogue)


	9. The Treasure of Cortes

DVD Malfunctions

Chapter 9: The Treasure of Cortes

Disclaimer: I own nothing! not the movie not the script nothing! Disney owns everything :'(

_Day 3-__Black Pearl, Isla de Muerta_

Sam snores on the bed under the window of the Pearl as Elizabeth kneels in prayer, at the sound of the latch opening Sam jolts up awake.

"the monkey has the wrench i swear!" groggily she opens her eyes to see Koehler and Twig in the doorway, behind them is Pintel with a rope.

"you grab the wench and i'll grab Turner" Pintel said pulling Sam out of bed, Sam fell with a THUD on the floor.

"hey! that foot's attached you know! let go of me or i won't bleed!"

"oh i think we can help ye with that." Koehler snapped as Sam stood up on her feet and muttering something about 'smelly pirate alarms' she strode out on deck with Elizabeth and Pintel at her heals. Pintel tightens a gag roughly over Elizabeth's mouth, with her hands bound behind her back. Sam yawns as Barbossa goes to put the necklace on, but she quickly yanks it from his grasp.

"gimme this." she says and put the necklace on. Elizabeth sits in the prow of a longboat, one of several rowing away from the Black Pearl, all laden with booty. Behind them, the ship fades into the fog. She looks to one of the longboat to her left and sees Sam talking and laughing with Barbossa, her face scrunches up in discussed, here they were held against their will so that a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates can become whole again and ran-sack everything in sight, and there she was talking up a loverly conversation with their capture as if it were tea time in England. Elizabeth looked up at the sun, technically it WAS tea time in England but that wasn't the point!

_**The Interceptor, Isla de Muerta cove**_

_"Dead men tell NO tales!"_ broke the silence that loomed over the Interceptor, Jack looked at Annamaria and nodded, she quickly shouted.

"Lower anchor, starboard side." Jack looks at Gibbs and heads into his cabin, where Hayley sat by the Window looking at their destination.

"Luv?" Hayley doesn't't respond, but sighs.

"Ye haven't left this cabin since last evening" still nothing, Jack sat beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I just lost my best friend to Davy Jones' locker, how would you feel?"

"So what do you plan to do, sit 'ere in a ball and never come out to see the light of day again."

"No," Hayley objected, trying to hide a smile. "i plan to sit 'ere in a ball, eat, drink, then never to see the night of dark." Jack's eyebrows knitted together to form a frown.

"Night of dark..."

"Yes, night of dark, you've got a problem with that?" Hayley said, Jack smirked flirtatiously,

"No, no of course not. But i do wonder, what you shall do..." Jack's hand sling down her body and rested on her hips his face now in the crook of her neck. a light groan escaped Hayley's lips, Jack's eyes snapped open then. "In that Night of Dark...i do happen to have a few ways to...entertain in these nights of-" Hayley quickly turned and pressed her lips to his, Jack immediately returned the kiss passionately this lips sliding together like silk. His hand ran through her hair, knocking of f her hat in the process, his other hand was pressed firmly on her back to keep her from moving, Jack slowly pushed her back onto the bed, but Hayley stopped him.

"now's not the time" With heavy lidded eyes Hayley looked up at Jack who gave a smirk, they shared a chaste kiss before Jack stood up, he kissed Haley's hand.

"Aye. shall we take our leave?"

"Aye." she replied then followed him out on deck. As the ship slips through the sound-deadening fog, the bird squawks, the crew become watchful and tense. A shape emerges from the fog, huge and reaching the wreckage of a ship dashed on the reefs. One of many as they see that they tread in the waters of a graveyard of ships that never returned from Isla de Muerta. Jack lets go of Hayley's hand.

"keep an eye on the whelp." Hayley nods and heads over to him, Jack goes to the wheel and flips open his compass and tries to direct them through the graveyard. Suddenly there's a low scaraaaape, Jack cringes, hit something. Hayley leans on the rail beside Gibbs. Dead ships continue to more past. Will leans on the rail, watching them go by.

"Puts in a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Will nods in silent agreement. Turns and looks speculatively at Jack, at the wheel checks the compass, makes a slight correction. Will turns his head towards Hayley.

"you've known Jack longer than i have-" Hayley blinks. _i have?_ "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta."

"That was before he'd met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." Hayley finishes, Will's head whirls in her direction.

"What?" Will throws a suspicious glance at Jack "He neglected to mention that."

"he doesn't't have to tell you everything." Hayley said taking Gibbs's canteen and taking a swig of Gin. "He plays things close to the vest now. Hard learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, his first mate comes to him and says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings." Gibbs shakes his head.

"That night, there was mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad from the heat."

"Ahh. And that's the reason for all the ..." Will sways on the spot and makes intricate hand movements, trying to imitate Jack.

"that was a half ass imitation!" Hayley said, "besides, reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, that won't do you any good hunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst that pistol start to look real friendly" Gibbs mimes helpfully: Gun to the head, pull the trigger.

"But Jack he escaped the island. And he still has that single shot. He won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate "

"Barbossa." Gibbs nods,

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked turning back to Hayley, she smirked.

"Sea turtles, mate"

"I'll tell ya. He waded out past the shallows and waited there, three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And then he roped himself a couple of sea turtles and lashed 'em together and made a raft." Will shifted gazes between Gibbs and Hayley, he can't believe he heard that.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles."

"Aye. Sea turtles." Will's not quite buying it, Gibbs doesn't't finch. Jack has ambled over during the story slipping his arm around Hayley's waist. Will Looks at him. Jack nods, confirming the account. there are so many problems with the story, Will has trouble settling on which to start with, finally settling on the simplest question:

"What did you use for rope?" Gibbs starts to answer then realizes he doesn't't know. But Jack now stands near them, and supplies the answer:

"Human hair...from my back." Jack holds his gaze with a poker face – then: "Weigh anchor and lower the boat! Will and I are to go ashore." Gibbs steps close to Jack, unaware Will is listening.

"young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"and the lass?" Gibbs asks looking at Hayley who glares.

"this lass has a name."

"aye." Jack replies quickly, nonchalantly.

"what if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the Code."

"aye, The Code."

They row into the cave, but before they actually head in Hayley takes out Jack's spyglass, the Black Pearl lies at anchor. Mostly empty, movement of a few pirates on board. Will sit close to Hayley, who edges away.

"is she there?" Hayley lowers the spyglass.

"no" Hayley continues to gaze at the ship. Will looks from her to the Pearl, back he's putting the pieces together and doesn't't like the picture he sees. he turns to Jack.

"Where is she?" Jack grabs the oars and begins to row.

"It's begun."

_**With Sam**_

Barbossa steps smoothly from his boat onto shore as Elizabeth is yanked roughly from hers. Barbossa continues directly into the main cavern, but before he can actually get to the mouth, Sam pulls on his jacket. he looks at her suspiciously.

"i have to go to the bathroom."

"you can hold it." he says a little uncomfortable. Sam shook her head.

"no, i can't. now show me where the god damned bathroom is!" Barbossa looks around slightly flustered and sees a little cave near the entrance. he turned to Koehler.

"take 'er o the bathroom and meet us in there." he nods but Sam doesn't't budge.

"woah! i'm not going if he's watching me!" Barbossa rolls his eyes and continues to walk, Sam looks up at her 'guardian to the lavatory'

"damn pirates."  
Pirates use double oars to carry chests and other booty. Pintel and Ragetti haul a large hope chest between them.

"Ten years of hoarding swag "

"and now we finally get to spend it" They dump the chest, pick through it. Ragetti finds a parasol.

"Aye, once we're quit of the curse - ­ we'll be rich men, 'n you can buy yourself an eye what actually fits - and's made of glass." Ragetti is genuinely moved. He reaches up to wipe a tear.

"This one does splinter something terrible ..."

"I know " he says sympathetically, then slaps Ragetti's hand away. "Stop rubbin' it!" Ragetti slaps back with a parasol. Pintel parries with his own parasol. Ragetti opens his with a FOOMP! To use as a shield. They look over the Bo'sun stares at them darkly. Sam gets shoved into the main cavern a few seconds later and can't believe her eyes; revealed is the spectacular treasure: piles of coins, gold and silver ingots, jewelry, objects d' art, jade and ivory, brightly colored silks, furniture, jewels and pearls, mirrors and swords ...At the center, a hole in the ceiling lets in a column of sunlight, which illumines: an Aztec stone chest. Filled with coins similar to the gold center of the medallion; across them lies an Aztec stone knife.

_**With Hayley**_

The tunnel is illumined by a lantern on a pole. Jack rows, back to Will. To one side, Will spots a skeleton, face down and half buried in the sand; its rib cage partially stove in, a sword stuck in its back. A crab clicks its claws in the light as they drift past.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to, if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates' code. Any man who falls behind is left behind." Hayley says, will isn't impressed.

"No heroes amongst thieves,eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." As Jack rows he lists all of Will's...accomplishments. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga ..." Suddenly, several small bright circles appear on the cave walls and roof and then dozens more. They're everywhere. Will glances down beneath the water, thousands of coins reflect light onto the cave walls.

"... and you're obsessed with treasure." Hayley gives two fake coughs and slips Elizabeth's name into it, Will gives her a look, but she doesn't't acknowledge it. They pass through, approach the landing area where the pirates' boats are moored Will pulls the boat ashore; Jack hops out, then turns to Hayley.

"stay 'ere luv, keep the boat safe."

"keep the boat safe," Hayley mocked, but she knew that if she were to get in the way of this scene the entire movie could change, and Jack could end up dead. she she quietly sat in the boat and watched as Jack and Will disappeared into the darkness.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Will says once they find a place to spy, Jack looks at him sternly.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, Mate."

"Samantha"

Sam and Elizabeth are being shoved to the top of the central treasure pile by Twigg and Koehler, where Barbossa waits beside the stone chest at the top. Pirates surround the scene.

"why are you up here?" Sam asked honestly curious, Elizabeth shrugged.

"i have no idea."

"that helps us alot in this situation," Sam says to herself. then over to her right, Barbossa begins his speech:

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried and every man jack here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!" and the pirates cheer their approval.

"Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime!" Barbossa raises his foot to the chest.

"Here 'tis" The stone chest is opened. Inside are hundreds of gold coins, identical to the medallion. "the cursed treasure of Cortes himself! Every last piece that went astray has found its way home save for this!" he points to the medallion around Sam's neck.

Hayley can't take any more of this and tied the boat to the landing an makes off in the direction that Will and Will scrambles for the cave opening  
"Jack!" Jack retrains him.

"Not yet!" Gold coins clatter down the embankment. The monkey twists around, suspicious ... then his head swivels back to the ceremony.As Jack moves away from the cave opening, he looks back at Will that has a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"we must wait for the opportune moment." Will hesitates a moment, then follows back towards near the boats, Will catches up to Jack.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

" May i ask you something? Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me? now I know it's difficult for you, but, please, stay here, and try not to do anything...stupid." Jack then takes another path into the cave. Hayley walked up to Will.

"Alright, you get Sam, and i'll grab the wench." they nodded then quickly split in opposite directions. Hayley turned right, then left, and then another right, but ended up in a dead end, so went back to the beginning. She started all over again, left, strait, right, right, down-dead end.

"for fuck's sakes!" she yelled, then started back from the beginning. left, strait, left, down, right, right, left, strait- when she saw the back of a couple pirates from the other side of the Cavern she nearly jumped for joy, and nearly hit one of the pirates in the back of the head. She side stepped a couple pirates and got right beside the mountain of gold that both Sam and Elizabeth were standing on.

Barbossa picks up the stone knife and raises it high.

"Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed the heathen gods?" The pirates yell back in response:

"AYE!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" the pirates jab their dirty fingers at Sam.

"HERS!" Jack comes around a cave wall, hearing footsteps from behind him he turns and his eyes go wide he turns, rolls to defend himself but it wasn't near quick enough. Will brings an oar down across Jack's head

"Sorry Jack but I'm not going to be your leverage." Jack slumps down onto the floor unconscious and Will slips away.

Barbossa steps toward Sam, and despite knowing what happens, shrinks back, but is held by Twigg and Koehler. Barbossa leans close to her.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted? " Sam grins.

"Eat a whole bushel of apples?" Barbossa blinks, but then grins as well.

"Aye, a whole bushel of apples." . Barbossa raises the knife and Sam willingly opens her hand to face up wards and he grabs her wrist and slices her palm. He claps the medallion into her hand and closes her fist around it.

"ah, Captain?" asks a voice from the side, Hayley's. he looks at her wondering where they picked up a pirate, but before he can ask she quickly asks:

"it seems to me that Miss. Swan would fetch a fair penny to the Governor, and keepin' her in a place like this seems a bit to violent for her to stay, keepin' her ship shape for bribery once this curse is lifted-"

"what is the point yer tryin' to make?" Barbossa asks impatient. Sam and Hayley lock eyes for a moment, but that doesn't't stop Hayley from keeping in character.

"keep yer eyes to yerself you bloomin' wench." she turned back to Barbossa. "i see it fit for Miss. Swan 'ere to get taken back to the Pearl, for...safe keepin' as it were." Barbossa looks thoughtful for a moment then nods his head in agreement as he waves off Elizabeth and Hayley.

"come 'ere." Hayley painfully grabs Elizabeth's arms and wrenches her back into the tunnels ,where she quickly drops the act and let's go of Elizabeth.

"everyone's waiting on the interceptor," she said simply getting into the boat.

"what about Will." Elizabeth asks still standing on the landing, Hayley looked at her briefly.

"He's getting the Medallion."

"but Sam has the Medallion." Elizabeth said slowly, Hayley smiled, but said nothing. Elizabeth turned around and ran up the little ledge to view the rest of the ceremony.

"Begun by blood, by blood undone!" Barbossa wrestles to free the coin from Sam's hand, which he does in less then a minute. the coin drops and clanks with the other coins. The pirates, wait, tense and expectant. after a long pause of silence they look at each other. Nothing happens.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" Barbossa frowns, draws his pistol, and shoots Pintel square in the chest. Pintel grabs his chest ... but doesn't't die.

"You're not dead."

"No." he gave a great full laugh, then realized. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work! The curse is still upon us!" Twigg said holding up his fist. Barbossa searches for an answer, looks at the blade that was tinted with Sam's blood, and turn to her.

"You. Maid. Your father. What was his name?!" when she doesn't't respond he grabs her by the shoulders. "Was your father William Turner?!"

Sam gives a wicked smirk. "No." Barbossa tries to keep his anger down but an ill attempt.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?! Where?" Sam holds her head up high.

"screw you." Barbossa slaps her hard, sending her sprawling off the treasure hill the medallion quickly following her form, laying right beside her head. Sam 's eyes snap open. and she rubs the back of her head.

"jerk" she then sees a dark shape moving towards her in the water that lay beside the mountain of treasure.

"You two. You brought us the wrong person!" Bo'sun says angrily to Pintel and Ragetti who look around themselves at their 'mates' in fear.

"No, she had the medallion! She's the proper age!"

"She said her name was Turner! You heard her!" Pintel defends Ragetti, the pirates turn to each other all equally angry.Twigg whirls on Barbossa.

"You brought us here for nothing!!!"

"I won't take questioning or second guesses, not from the likes of you, Mister Twigg."

"Who's to blame him? Every decision you've made's led us from bad to worse!" Bo'sun claimed, Twigg added in agreement.

"It's you who sent Bootstrap to the depths "

"It's you what brought us here in the first place " Koehler snapped. The pirate argument grows. Suddenly Will's face pops out of the water, Sam smiles at him.

"knew you would come!" she mouthed (haha pun), Will smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips, then nodded in the direction he came, Sam quickly grabbed the medallion and quietly sunk into the water and followed. The monkey unfortunately spots them and screeches, but the pirates are too busy arguing to realize what is going on.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" none of the pirates move. "hmmm?" Barbossa prompts, still no movement, the pirates know they cannot win against Barbossa. The monkey's screeching echoes, but they still don't notice.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case!" Koehler suggests, the pirates all agree, but when Barbossa turns towards the bottom of the mountain he sees she's gone, along with the medallion

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after them! Fetch it back!" The pirates scramble to launch their boats, reach for the oars and then realize:

"The oars've gone missing, too! Find 'em!" The pirates search the cave, overturning chests and upsetting piles of treasure.Jack wanders out into the middle of this, dazed, holding the oar Will hit him with. He looks around without comprehension. Ragetti notices him, and blanches.

"You." Jack looks behind him, then back at Ragetti.

"Me." Jack says, they look at him as if they're seeing things.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel says in slight amazement. Jack feels his chest and looks back at them obviously confused.

" am I not?" he turns around and starts to go in the opposite direction, but alas there are pirates there too with their pistols drawn, Jack snaps his fingers and turns back around to be faced with Pintel, Ragetti and the

Pintel draws his pistol, so do the other pirates. Jack's eyes go wide. He thinks, tries to remember something - got it

"parlerlay..." Jack Looks thoughtful for a moment, and a bit upset. "parlerlloeloolu." drat, still nothing. Jack tries again, going through everything with a 'P' in it. "Parleeni, Parsley, Parsnip, Partner...partner, partner-" Ragetti's eyes light up, he knows what word he's looking for!

"Parlay?"

Jack snaps his fingers at him. "that's the one! Parlay! Parlay!" The pirates lower their weapons -- except Pintel, who really wants to shoot him. He turns glaring at Ragetti.

"parlay?" He hurls his pistol to the ground. "'Parlay'! Damn to the depths whatever mutton-head thought up 'parlay'!" Jack, still swaggering plugged up the hole to the pistol.

"That would be the French"

"...Latin based of course...Inventors of Mayonnaise"

"i like mayonnaise"

_**I must apologize for any spelling errors, on this computer program i don't exactly have spell check, so yeah...**_

_**anyway i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. until next time.**_

_**Ciao, Ciao**_

Pirate With Sea Blue Eyes


	10. Keep To The Code

_**DVD Malfunctions**_

**Chapter 10: Keep To The Code.**

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Pirates Of the Caribbean, or it's script_.

Elizabeth and Sam are helped from the boat as Will throws the last of the pirates' oars overboard, joining a long trail of oars leading away from the island. as soon as Hayley got steady on the ship she walked up to Will and punched him hard, sending him to the floor, Elizabeth quickly rushed to his side.

"will are you alright?" she turned on Hayley. "what was that for?"

"hey boy where be Jack?" Gibbs asks, Elizabeth looks at Will.

"Jack. Jack Sparrow?" (AC: _Captain_! _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!)

"he fell behind."Hayley said shaking out her hand. Sam looked around for any sign of her other best friend.The crew looks around them then back to Gibbs who looked at them back sternly.

"keep to the code."

"Weigh anchor and hoist the sails! Split quick, you dibbis!" Annamaria shouts to the crew who scurries around deck.

"hey Hayley where's Janine?" Hayley's eyes took on a very sad look Will looked at Sam and hugged her, she pushed him away.

"now, normally i don't mind hugging, actually i really don't mind it, but the question is still open, where's-"

"she's gone." Hayley said quietly, Sam's eyes snapped to her. Hayley looked up, tears threatening to fall. A great gnawing quickly found it's way to Sam's stomach.

"what do you mean 'she's gone'?"

"we lost 'er in a storm." Gibbs said beside Sam, Sam's eyes watered, her knees suddenly gave out and she sat on the deck and cried, cried so hard most of the crew had to move away in order to keep their emotions on check. Hayley stood beside her, as well as Will.

"Hayley!" Jack called her from the helm. Hayley looked up and gave Sam a quick hug.

"i'll be back." Sam nodded, still crying. Will hugged her and brought her down below deck to a table and chairs, and a candle lit the surface. Will open her palm slowly, opening the wound, Sam winces.

"here lemme take a look at that." Above deck Elizabeth leans on the Guardrails, thinking about everything that had happened the last couple days.

_**With Jack**_

Jack leans on the oar, the pirates eying him. They part, and Barbossa steps out to see what they've found. He stares.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that God­ forsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing. I'm Jack Sparrow."

"ah, well I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, ye all remember Cap'n Jack Sparrow? Kill him." He turns away. Pintel is happy, grabs his pistol, aims it

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa snaps back around.

"Hold yer fire." Pintel reacts with silent exasperation. So close. Barbossa glares at Jack, working it through and then he's certain:

"You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood ya need." Barbossa clenches his jaw. He hates this guy.

_**Back with Sam and Hayley**_

The Interceptor on the open sea under full sail. Sam's tragic attempt at trying to wrap a bandage around her hand only adds to marvelous day.

"i can't believe she..." Distracted she begins to not only wrap up her hand, but as well as the arm on he chair she was sitting in. Will winces and take her hand , the loops of bandage coming off the arm of the chair.

"Here ... let me." She lets him take over the task.

"thanks" He begins to gently wrap her hand.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours."

"why wouldn't i?" Sam says, almost smiling. "i mean, if you like someone...you want them to be safe...don't you?" They hold the gaze; a slight smile begins to play on Will's lips, matched by Sam. Will ties off the bandage, but doesn't drop her hand. He runs his palm up her forearm - passion takes them. They are in each other's arms, Will sweeps Sam back, pressing her against the bulkhead, suspending the exquisite anticipation of the kiss. Her hand runs up his back, clutches at his hair. His hand on her waist slipping down to the swell of her hip. He breathes in the smell of her hair, her neck.

"Samantha." their lips tough and instantly they're all over each other, as Will kisses Sam collar bone, he notices the chain of the medallion, he stops and Sam pulls it out.

"i forgot." she yanks the chain free. "it's yours. Elizabeth took it from you when she found you. afraid you were a pirate." That hits Will hard. He gives it a glance, a puzzled look..

"this is part of the treasure." Will stares at the medallion. He realizes:

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood. My blood. The blood of a pirate." He closes his fist around medallion, turns away; Sam rests a hand on his arm, he looks up at her and she smiles.

"hey," Sam kisses him. "pirates aren't that bad. OK so there's's the scurvy and the whole not washing you body for god knows how long and the sexually transmitted diseases, but other than that...pirates aren't all that bad." Will couldn't't hold it in anymore, he bust out laughing and pulled Sam onto his lap.

"thank you." Sam smiled.

"you're welcome." just then they heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"hey lovebirds." it was Hayley. "we've got company."

_**With Jack**_

Jack prowls the cabin, notes the sorry state of the fixtures. Barbossa stands next to his desk.

"I'm disappointed, Barbossa. I expected you to take better care of my ship." Jack says sitting down Finlay.

"It's not your ship."

"The very issue we need to rectify."

"That's the terms you're negotiating for? You get the Pearl?"

"That's my terms and no negotiating."

"You expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing more than a name and your word it's the one we need, and watch you sail away on my ship?" Jack takes an apple from the bowl.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you...savvy?"

"Which still leaves us the problem of me standing on the beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one we need."

"Of the two of us here, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny ... so my word's the one we'll be trusting." He sits down, puts his feet on the desk."Though I suppose I should be thanking you ... if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I'd've had an equal share in the curse, same as you. Funny old world anit it." Jack takes a big bite of the apple. Barbossa glares. Jack remembers his manners, offers a bite to Barbossa: 'Want some?'

"Captain we're coming up on the Interceptor." Bo'sun was in the doorway. Jack and Barbossa make their way up on deck and Barbossa stares at the horizon, intent on his prey. Jack appears beside him; he doesn't like the look of things. Barbossa pulls out his spy glass still watching the crew on deck, Jack pops up in front of it.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." Barbossa looks up from his spyglass. Jack's still talking "We run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate them returning your medallion. What say you to that?" Barbossa's just been waiting for him to stop talking.

"Now, see, Jack. That's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. Bodies are easier to search when they're dead." he looks over to Bo'sun "take him to the brig."

_**Since I knew this chapter was going to be short i decided to write it.**_

_**by the way i need an Idea for what happens to Janine, if you guys want her dead or not, by the way there can be other famous pirates in here too, just so you know! OK?**_

_**ciao ciao**_

Pirate With Sea Blue Eyes


	11. The Battle

_**DVD Malfunctions**_

_**Hey guys, unfortunately there have been some distractions that have prevented me from writing the chapter proceeding chapter 10. But exams are over, the drama has taken their bow and so now I am able to deliver you in the finest of swash bulking stories, savvy?**_

**Something to Say to ****ForgiveButNeverForget****….i think I've heard that in a movie somewhere, anyway I LOVED the idea of Janine ending up With Tia Dalma, but regrettably and lamentably there was no way that I was able to tie it in with the story, considering that the sequel will be in the magical land of Hogwarts, Savvy? **

**Now onto the story. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates or its script! It all belongs to Disney (and the people like myself whom are obsessed)**

_Chapter 11: The Battle_

Sam pats Will's arm, as she and Hayley rush up onto the main deck where the crewmen work fast and focused.

"Hands aloft to loose ta'gallants! With this wind dead astern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Gibbs shouts going from stem to stern, they see Elizabeth rush past them heading towards AnaMaria who is at the wheel.

"Wha's happening?" AnaMaria takes a second to glance her way.

"The Black Pearl. She's gaining" Elizabeth flings herself to the rails and leans over to see the Black Pearl on the horizon.

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she says outraged,

"You can tell them that afte they've caught us." AnaMaria snapps, not in the mood for complaints. They sit there for a moment, contemplating, and Sam desperately trying to remeber Ezlizabeth's lines, she got it.

"Hey, since we've got a shallower draft woldn't we turn quicker?" AnaMaria looks at her surprised.

"Aye." Elixabeth caught on.

"Then can't we lose them among the shoals?" They all look to the starboard side, ahead on the horizon: the indistinct shapes of islands.

"We don't have to outrun 'em for long, just long enough ..." Gibbs turns to them all. "lighten our weight, anything that we can afford to loose: make sure that it's lost."

"Keep the cannon balls!" Sam shouts overtop of Hayley, this time, they weren't going to loose.

_**The Black Pearl**_

Bo'sun leads Jack down into the brig, roughly shoving him into a cell and locking it. Jack looks around the cell and down on the floor, there's almost a foot of water.

"apparently there's a leak." but Bo'sun ignores him and leaves. Jack, again, takes a look around the cell and notices that there's a small crack in the bulkhead. He quickly moves over to it and peers out but is disappointed when all he could see was empty sea. Barbossa looks through the spyglass and notices the barrels, heavy fittings and crates that hit the hull of The Pearl. His voice carries the length of the ship:

"Haul on the mainsails and let go! Let go! Run out the guns!" he then looks over to Bo'sun who has oh so conveniently turned up at his side. "And bring out the sweeps."

_**The Interceptor**_

Will emerges from the forward compartment (now finished mopeping [over the comment made by elizabeth), drawn by the commotion. He sees the crew dumping stuff overboard, the Black Pearl in pursuit. He climbs out on the rigging for a better vantage point, Seeing The Pearl so close makes his face go ashen. Marty and another crewman unlatch a cannon barrel, and are about to tip it when Will's foot comes down on the cannon, keeping it in place.

"We're going to need that." Cotton, parrot on his shoulder, drops a heavy crate of swag overboard, looks up, his expression explaining it all. "Uh oh"

Hatches slide back on the hull, and galley oars extend out each side. In unison they catch the water; the ship shoots forward.

Mr. Cotton gulps and the Parrot speaks for him (ha-ha pun): "Ohship!" The Interceptor cuts through the chop and Sam hangs onto the rigging looking behind them, The Black Pearl is gaining once again. Elizabeth looks stricken as she stares at the pursuing ship. AnaMaria looks to the both of them.

"It was a good plan, up 'til now." Will makes his way to the wheel.

"We'll have to make a stand! We have to fight!" no one moves, Hayley turns to the fear stricken faces of the crew, but Will still has the baton.

"Load the guns!" he shouts.

"With what?" AnaMaria says. Sam smiles. "see told you all keeping the Cannonballs was a good idea." she smiles brightly. she looks at the crew who shift around uncomfortably.

"did you...?" she asks the crew who nod before Sam can finish, Elizabeth isn't giving up.

"Everything, anything! ... everything we have left." Gibbs pushes through the crew giving orders.

"Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!"

"Pieces of the deck, if we must!" Sam shouts, Hayley leans over to her. "Let's wait on that one, eh?" she then turns back to the crew.

"Do it you gobs or it's you we'll load into the cannons!!" the crew scatters, Hayley smirks to herself. "That's what I thought." she goes to flip up her collar but realizes she doesn't have one and an almost pained expression takes hold of her face... Gibbs supervises the gunnery crew as they load anything and everything into the cannons: silverware, jugs, Gibbs' flask Gibbs grabs that, gives it a shake: there's a bit left. He takes a swig, pockets it on his way up to the wheel deck where Will, Sam and AnaMaria eye the Black Pearl Hayley walk up deck as well. She looks at The Pearl as well.

"Do you think we could give them a broadsides?"

"We could but won't have the chance. The Pearl's going to luff up on port quarter! She'll rake us, without ever presenting a target!" Gibbs says in dismay Elizabeth sees the problem. She looks up toward the bow of the Interceptor, an idea already forming in that little brain of hers.

"Drop the anchor on the right side! On the Starboard side!" The three look at her in dismay. She nods her head vigorously 'It's a good idea.' and looks to Will for support: mentally he shrugs, 'what the hell.'

"It certainly has the element of surprise."

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Hayley smiles.

"Daft like Jack!" then yells to the crew "DROP THE STARBOARD ANCHOR!" Crewmen give her the same look Elizabeth got, but shrugs it off, what else didn't they try? The anchor splashes into the water, cable uncoiling...

Barbossa squints; cocks his head ... What the hell? The anchor hits bottom, drags, catches on a reef and the cable goes taut, _the Interceptor_ lurches right, and below deck the Medallion, on the table top, slides forward and falls off into the mayhem. Above deck, Elizabeth turns back to AnaMaria at the wheel

"Let go!"

AnaMaria releases the wheel just as it starts to spin with a vengeance _The Interceptor_, bow low in the water, comes around very quickly, forward anchor acting as a pivot, her cannons coming round, brought to bear on the _Black Pearl_, the anchor cable spool creaks and cracks under the strain –

Barbossa realizes what's happening- "They're club hauling! Hard a port! Ship the starboard oars!" Below Barbossa out of a small peephole in the Pearl is a chocolate brown eye that peers curiously as the bow of _The Interceptor_ appears as it comes round, then the first cannon port, where Cotton stands ready with a lit punk.

The cannon doors swing up –

Pintel and Ragetti stand ready to fire, and they see: Cotton and the mouth of the cannon a dozen feet away.

Simultaneously Gibbs, Sam, Hayley and AnaMaria shout: "Fire all!"

The Black Pearl

On the Pearl Barbossa raises his scabbard: "Fire!"

All hell breaks loose as the two ships fire all guns at once. _The Interceptor_ takes far more damage than _The Black Pearl_. 

A shot crashes through the brig, blasting the door off its hinges; Jack spins away, taking cover –

Pintel looks over to see a spoon imbedded in a post beside his head. He frowns, looks to Ragetti who turns toward him, revealing: a fork sticking out from his wooden eye. He yanks the fork out, and the eye comes out as well. The two pirates stare at each other, fuming. On the outside of the blast hole: Silverware was embedded in the hull all around the blast hole.

Another blast rocks the ship-

"Stop blowin' 'oles in my ship!" Jack sloshes through the water. Floating on top is Gibbs' flask. Jack takes a swig from the flask only to find that it's empty. Frowning he pushes the blown jail door open and head to the deck.

Two cannonballs linked together by a chain is placed in the mouth of the cannon, which Pintel and Ragetti prepare for fire. They exchange matching revenge smirks as they load the chain shot.

"Strike your colors, you blooming cockroaches!" Barbossa yells to _The Interceptor_, then turns to his crew, "Hands! Grapnels at the ready! Prepare to board!"

The Interceptor

Elizabeth, Will, AnaMaria, Gibbs and the rest of the crew use the gunwales as cover from the pirates' small arms fire.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass!"

"Your turn!" Elizabeth and Sam shout, Hayley, after dodgeing a couple more bullets and returning fire, sinks down beside Willy-Boy

"We need us a devil's dowry!" Hayley shoutes over gunfire.

"We've got one" AnaMaria rotorts, grabbing Sam by the hair, "We'll give 'im her!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! For god sakes how many times do I have to tell people IT"S ATTACHED!!!" Will grabbs Sam back, her now leaning against his chest.

"She's not what they're after!" Elizabeth locks eyes with Sam.

"The medallion!" Will sprints for the forward hatch, drops inside into a foot and a half of water, and still rising. Not good. He starts searching for the medallion.

_**The Black Pearl…The Interceptor?**_

Pintel sparks the cannon - it fires. The chain shot flies across, and smashes the mizzen mast of the Interceptor –

The impact causes the hatch to fall shut, a large beam cutting Will off from the exit.

The _Interceptor_'s mast leans and crashing down on the deck of the Black Pearl right next to Barbossa, who doesn't flinch.

"Pistols and cutlasses, men! Koehler, Twigg it's the powder magazine for you! The rest of you – BRING ME THAT MEDALLION!!"

The Monkey scampers across on the fallen mast, now a bridge between the two ships. Pirates swarm across, jumping from deck to deck and swinging from the rigging.

One pirate misses his landing on the _Interceptor_, swings back toward the Black Pearl. Jack, on a boom, catches the rope and the the pirate continues his swing, now ropeless…

"Thanks!" and Jack swings out, the two crews locked in battle on the decks of both ships pass below him, Hayley faces a pirate on either side of her. Jumping in-between her backside he drops on deck and pulls out his cutlass and swings at him, the swords metal CLANG!s and Jack quickly scurs him, as Hayley finds an oppening in the pirates attack and brings the pommel of her gun on the front of his head. The pirate falls to the floor with a loud THUMP!

"took you long enough." Hayley said throwing her arms around his neck, the two embrase as their lips run over eachother's like silk in a passionate kiss. "you're gonna hafta get punichsed for your lateness" she said huskily, Jack quickly spun her out with one hand and they both started to duel another pirate, catching eachother's eye, Hayley was pulled up on Jack's back, their arms linked and kicked the pirate in the chest, throwing him off balance and over the side. Hayley rolled off jack's back now infront of him and swung 180 degrees slicing the other pirate across the throat. Htye kissed again.

"my cabin?" Jack asked waggling his eyesbrows, Hayley smirked.

"deffinately."

"Hayley!" Sam shouted from the bow. "I need help." With one last Wink Hayleys was on the move. Jack followed only in the other direaction.

Already on the move, Jack tosses the flask over his shoulder to Gibbs, who catches it, surprised. Behind him, Koehler and Twigg descend to _The Interceptor's_ magazine.

Will struggles to get out the water is rising … fast! A screech echoes through the cabin and Will looks up the monkey is at a hole in the bulkhead holding the medallion, Will swims towards it, knowing the chances of him actually AGETTING IT WERE 1 TO 1,000,000. With a last teasing screech it leaps and is gone.

Koehler and Twigg pour a fuse from a keg of gunpowder, away from a pile of explosives

Jack grabs Elizabeth by the shoulders, "Where's the medallion?"

"how would I know I gave it to Sam!' Elizabeth pointed, jack rolled his eyes in exasperation. running across the deck, he pulls Sam away from her opponent and quickly dodges his lunge, grabbing his arm and shoulder and throwing him over the side if _The Interceptor._

"Where's the medallion?"

"I gave it to Will." Jack made a face.

"not good." Hayley and Jack glanced at eacother then back to Sam.

"Where's Will?"

The Monkey races past with the Medallion.

"monkey!" him and Hayley chorus, giving it a chase. Sam and Elizabeth dart off in the other direction, for the hatch but are grabbed by four pirates, and lifted off her feet.

"Will! Will! Will! Let go of me!" Sam struggled against the pirates, Will looked up from the cabin, Completely trapped. Stupid mast.

Pirates throw Cotton to the deck. AnaMaria loses her sword, Hayley was outwitted by Barbossa and her sword was now lost to the Sea. Behind them, Jack dashes after the Monkey. Gibbs looks at their surroundings and signals their surrender.

Hayley looks over to Jack, who was still chasing the monkey, the monkey dashes across the broken mast, still clutching the medallion. Jack scrambles across after it the Monkey pauses at the far end Jack reaches for the medallion but another hand grabs it first. Jack looks up to see Barbossa smiling at Jack.

"Why thank ye, Jack!"

Jack smiles almost meekly, "You're welcome."

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack.'" Barbossa smirkes and the monkey chitters boastfully. Barbossa grins, raises the Medallion, yells to all: "Gents! Our hope has been restored!!"

Water fills the cabin nearly to the roof and taking a last breath, Will submerges. the sea salt stings his eyes but he keeps them open anyway. He had to get back to Sam. Using the debris from the cabin, Will pushes himself further down. Will blows a little bit of air out in attempt to hold his breath longer, Will scopes the walls for any sign of a hole and to his relief and joy there's one from a cannon fire. Will struggles to keep his speed, with his oxygen low his vision starts to blur. What happened next Will wasn't sure, but close by he could hear a song and the closer it got the less oxygen he had and the blurrier his vision became. Will let out his last breath-_so this is how it will end…_hethought. As it went back, his lungs were suddenly filled with air and he noticed that his face was being held by someone or something…both maybe?  
Will opened his eyes and saw two blue ones peering back at him. Shocked he pulled back and surveyed her. She looked somewhat familiar. Blue eyes, her long wavy brown locks were floating in the Caribbean sea, the only thing he didn't recognize was the long, beautiful, but scaly tail that took place of her legs; a Mermaid. She came back to him and put her lips on his blowing in air, then taking him by his hand she pulled him out of the ship. Pointing up, Will saw the bottom of _The Black Pearl_ pulling itself away from the sinking wreck that was _The Interceptor_.  
The Mermaid blew air into will's luncgs once more._ You need to get to the Pearl, No?_ said a voice inside his head, just in case you were wondering, it wasn't his. Will nodded stupidly in the water and the Mermaid quickly dragged Will through the water towards the Pearl. As they reached the ship Will remembered._**'Janine!'**_ He thought suddenly, the Mermaid looked at him smiling._ 'Glad you remember'.__** 'I thought you were dead! That storm- you fell off the ship!' **_Janine cut him off in mid thought_ 'yeah, well let's just say I'm a lot tougher than you once thought, savvy? Now, don't tell anyone I'm alive I'd like to make an interesting entrance.'_ Without anything else to say Janine blew one more breath of air into Will before controlling the water and pushing him up to the surface.

Jack's crew were tied to the mast by Ragetti. Pintel eyes them, pistol drawn and pointing to every face around the mast.

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'Parlay' I'll have your guts for garters." On the other side of the mast Hayley and Sam were having a contest,

"Parlay!"

"Parlay!"

"Parlay!"

"Parlay!"

"Parlay!"

"Parlay!"

"Parlay!"

"Parlay!"

"Parlay!"

"Parlay! Parlay!"

"Oh that is cheating!" Hayley said outraged, the retorted with "Parlay! Parlay! Parlay!" Sam looked appalled.

"Ha! Beat that bitch!" Sam smirked.

"Five times whatever you say! OH THAT"S RIGHT!"

"Ten times whatever you say!" Hayley said, but Sam shook her head "you can't win because now it's fifty times whatever I said, OH!!!"

"Shit" **BOOM** behind him, in the distance, the Interceptor suddenly EXPLODES. Sam looks at the shattered _Interceptor_ .

"…Well that sucks" Sam chuckles Elizabeth twists free of the loose rope and valiantly walks to Barbossa completely outraged, and tries to beat him. To no avail.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor."

He shoves her into the Mast and Pintel and Ragetti laced another overtop of her as the Pirates hooted in agreement. Barbossa, smirking, walked over to Sam and placed his hand under her chin and brushed her lips but-

"Barbossa!" Will was standing on the rail, soaking wet. He holds a pistol, taken from a pirate who lays crumpled on the deck. And cocks it pointing at Barbossa's temple, a furious look etched on his face.

"She goes free" The crew goes to pull out their cutlasses and pistols, but Will shouts:

"Move and your captain dies." Silence. The Crew laughs hysterically and Jack nervously laughs along. Elizabeth is overcome to see him. Jack, less so.

"What's in your head, boy?" Will glances at Sam, Barbossa catches it and smirks knowingly. Jack on the left of Barbossa puts his hands together as in prayer and manages to cath Will's eye, begging:

"Don't do anything stupid." Elizabeth smiled.

"your time has ended." She groweld to the pirates. Barbossa rolled his eyes,

"You've got one shot - and we can't die." Barbossa laughed, continuing as if Elizabeth said nothing.

"You can't. I can."

"will no!" Sam cried, giving her complete and undivided attention to the situation. Will puts the muzzle under his chin. Hayley sighed, she should've seen it coming.

"Like that." Barbossa is perplexed and looking around he sees that his crew is too. Barbossa looke up to Will.

"Who are you, boy?" Jack and Hayley (who loosened the bonds of her rope) jump infront of Barbossa.

"He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew. He's a might touched."

"Beautiful singing voice though. Eunuch \" Hayley added in a whisper. Elizabeth glances narrowly at Jack and Hayley, realizing they have their own agenda.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Barbossa and the pirates react with surprise. Jack shakes his head; he just can't catch a break here. And Barbossa scowels at Hayley who shakes her head moving back to the mast and slipping the rope back over herself as if nothing happened…maybe Barbossa would forget?

"It's the spittin' image of old Bootstrap, come back to haunt us!" Came Ragetti's voice from among the crew.

"on my word, do as I say or I will pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Samantha goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Will hadn't thought that far ahead. Jack tries to signal him surreptitiously: don't forget about me.

The crew. They're not to be harmed."

"And ..?" Sam remembers a flaw in the movie and brings it up.

"how do I go free?" she shoutes to will, but as he turns her direction a pirate gags her. And Will is a little confused,Jack gestures a bit more frantically.

"And Miss Swan to be returned home at the next island. that's all. Agreed?" Jack slumps. Barbossa smiles wickedly.

"agreed…"

The _Black Pearl_ lies at anchor, closer to the small island. A plank comes down and Sam, Elizabeth wrists bound, is lifted onto the end. Jack is next in line. Will shakes loose of the pirates holding him, spits out his gag.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa swung around, furious, "Don't dare impugn my honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when nor where!"

Hayley shook her head. "nice Will, real smart." Will glares at her as the gag is shoved back into his mouth, and turns back to Sam. The storm has passed; Barbossa is once again his gentlemanly self.

"Though it is a shame to lose something so fine."

Sam glares. "screw you!" She pauses, looks back; Will's eyes lock with hers. She is about to say something but then Bo'sun intervenes slaming down on the end of the plank; Sam plunges off the other end, into the sea. The pirates laugh and so does Jack, but his laughter is cut off then he's lifted up onto the end of the plank.

"I really hoped we were past all this." Jack said to Barbossa. Barbossa steps up onto the plank beside him, throws an arm around his shoulders.

"Jack, Jack ... Now, didn't you notice? That's the same island we made you governor of on our last trip."

"I did notice."

"Oh, don't be like that ... by whatever miracle you escaped before, maybe you'll be able to conjure again. But I doubt it." He draws his sword and prods Jack out to the end of the plank. Jack hesitates, he really doesn't want to do this.

"Last time you left me a pistol, with one shot." Barbossa thinks it over.

"By the Powers, you're right! Where's Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!" Twigg hands Jack's pistol to Barbossa.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol, as before, and you can be the gentleman, an' shoot the lady, and starve to death yourself!" Barbossa tosses the pistol high over Jack's head. It splashes into the sea. Jack goes wide eyed, then dives in after it. The pistol floats down onto some coral. Jack's hands appear and cutting his bonds on the coral. He grabs the pistol, pushes for the surface.

That's it guys I hope you enjoyed it. So until there's another Horizon to follow this is Pirate With Sea Blue Eyes, signing off.

_**Caio, ciao. xoxo**_


	12. But Why's The Rum Gone?

**_DVD Malfunctions_**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own POTC its characters or script_

**Chapter 12 But Why Is The Rum Gone? (Stranded Again)**

A wave pound the sand and wash back ... Jack and Sam have made it to the beach. They stand. Jack looks back out to sea: The _Black Pearl_, under full sail, but listing badly to one side, moves away.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Sam gives him a dark look, turns and strides off. Just because Jack saves Will in the end doesn't mean he was helping him now! He was going to exchange him for a ship. And that's what really got her.

About twenty minutes has passed in the Caribbean ocean.

On the Black Pearl, Barbossa had a smug grin as he ordered everyone down in the brig. Barbossa leaned over to Bo'sun and said.

"I be expectin' a friend o' mine to arrive at sundown so please prepare for this evening's festivities meal." Bo'sun nodded then quickly shouted to the Culinary Crew. Will and Elizabeth were in separate Cells, as the other one was dedicated to the entire crew.

"I'm sorry Will" Elizabeth said, Will turned to look at her from the opposite site of the cell.

"For what…Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked up and gave a brief smile; he had called her he name.

"For being so jealous of Sam and trying to ruin you two." Will blinked when had that happened?

"You did?" Elizabeth gave a chuckle. "In my mind, actually" They looked away form eachother.

"You really love her don't you?" Elizabeth asked softly, but for some reason she wasn't as upset as she thought she'd be…she kind of felt Happy…

"Yes. I don't know there's just something-" Elizabeth stopped him.

"You don't have to defend it."

BANG!

Everyone's head whipped around to Hayley's cell and smoke curled from the end of the barrel of her pistol. The lock outside of it seemed chipped.

"It always worked in the movies

Just then two pirates came down looking around the brig and goin' down steps to the ale keep muttering to themselves.

"…must get everything ready…"

"…she'll be here shortly…"

"…red or white wine…?"

"…silver or steel cutlery…?"

"Oi! Sailor!" Will called from the cell, One of the pirates looked at him. "Who's to be arriving?"

"A piratess (pirate-ess) with valuable information for the captain. But I don't trust 'er, no sir-ie she's gots a look abouts 'er in those blue eyes that is not to be trusted. Her voice is that of a Siren only to get what they want in respect for your life. I don' trust 'er-" and the sailor walked back up the stairs with both a bottle of red and white wine still muttering to himself. They all looked at eachother.

"The voice of a siren?" Elizabeth wondered aloud. "Aren't those the merfolk that try to kill sailors?"

"Close, actually mermaids sing so that they can get a man to fall in love with them, and once a man falls in love with them they Gain immortality. But to do that they go close to land and then the ship rams its self into the reefs stranding them there. And some sailor can't swim and drown."

"Janine wanted to be a mermaid when she grew up. But that was when she was like 7." Hayley smiled to herself. That was her blackmail for her.

"'Twas Janine who told me the story." Gibbs Said to Hayley and Elizabeth. Hayley gave a sad smile. She just couldn't believe-no she wouldn't think of that. Will however seemed very happy watching Hayley's sad face, Hayley glared.

"What the fuck are you grinning at?"

Will gave a bigger smile. "Oh nothing." Hayley turned around, her back facing him,

"Bloody whelp."

Sam walks along the beach and looks up at the horizon sighing. Damn. Oh Well Norrington was going to come…she hoped. Sam looked back to the sandy shores to see her own footprints going away.

"Not all that big, is it?" Jack reclines on the beach, his pistol in parts, drying out on his bandana. Blowing on the barrel her starts to reassemble it. Sam glared, she was still mad at him.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do it quickly" Jack Pauses cleaning the pistol to look up at her.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Samantha?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will! In exchange for a ship!" That hit a nerve.

"We could use a ship you know!" Jack retorted. Then said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Fact is, I was going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as Barbossa didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with - which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will." Sam blinked, that made sense…whoops…

"Oh." Was the only intelligent thing she could come up with."

"Oh." Jack clicked the final piece into place and with his pistol reassembled, Jack heads inland. Sam followed.

"Still ... Will risked his life to save ours –" she tried not wanting to be wrong, but Jack cut her off.

"Ha! Risked his life? He just had your friend scaly tail to bring him to the ship."

"So we have to res- Scaly tail?"

"Yes, scaly tails the things that hypnotized my crew on the Barnacle and made them act out their hearts desire, the scaly tale that I bargained my-…never mind. The Scaly tails!"

"What are scaly tails?"

"Mer-thingies. Scaly tails"

"Mermaids?"

"Yes, scaly tails." Sam thought about this and smiled, so THAT'S how Will got to the Ship so quickly. But even so-

"Even so we must save him!" jack whirls around

"Off you go, then. Let me know how that turns out." He says with shooing hand motions.

"But you were marooned on this island before weren't you? So we can get off the same way you did then!" Jack yet again whirls around.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice " he gives her body a quickly glance "unlikely your Mr. Turner will be dead long before you reach him." He turns and continues on his way. She stares after him, anger building. He starts scuffing at the sand with his feet, searching for something. Sam finally explodes:

"Fuck it! You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the noses of seven agents of the East India Company! You sacked Nassau port without firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've heard about or not? How did you escape last time?" Sam smiled inwardly at herself; thank god for Janine reciting his part so many times otherwise she would never've learnt what to say.

"Last time… I was here a grand total of three days. All right? Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I bartered passage off." He opens the beach and jumps into the pit and disappears into the tunnel. It's filled with barrels and bottles of rum, all long abandoned.

"But from the looks here, they've long been out of business." He grabs as many bottles as he can carry and emerges. "We probably have Elizabeth's bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He pulls the cork out of a bottle with his teeth, swigs, climbs out of the pit and heads past Sam for the beach.

"Wait so lemme get this strait, your secret grand adventure was you, lying on the beach for three days drinking Rum?" Jack turns to her arms wide.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He heads towards the shore and she walks up infront of him, walking backwards. She remembers Janine, but mostly Hayley telling her other stories of the Infamous Jack Sparrow and asks:

"Is there any truth at all to the other stories?"

"Truth is like brandy ... Something to be shared with friends, and then only on special occasions."

"You are far less intoxicating than you believe." Jack frowns at this then says happily:

"Oh, come, now. Look at our contretemps this way: we've got shade trees, thank the lord. We've got some food on the trees, thank the Lord again. And we've got rum, praise the Lord. We can stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair." Jack then frowns to no-one in particular; even he doesn't believe that; maybe another drink will help.

Sam was still looking out on the ocean. _Will…_

"But what about Will? We have to do something!" Jack smiles

"You're right." Jack tosses her a bottle then toasts to her then to the sea, "Here's luck to you, Will Turner!" He throws his head back and chugs a bit, Sam frowns at the bottle sadly. There MUST be something. Then she gets an idea. Ok so it's not original, but it was in the script! She sits down, glances at Jack, then sings softly:

"_Drink up me hearties, yo ho ..."_ then takes a swig, Jack looks at her, slightly surprised.

"What? What was that, Sam?"

"It's nothing. A song I learned about pirates."

"I know a lot of songs about pirates, but none I'd teach a lass. Let's hear it."

"I've outgrown such romantic fictions."

"Come on. We've got the _time_." Sam wonders if this would be the way to get him drunk.

"No I don't sing infront of people I'd have to be REALLY drunk-"

"More to drink!" and he hands her another full bottle. Then looks at her and takes a swig.

A fire blazes at their height and Jack and Elizabeth are circling it, roaring drunk, arm in arm, singing the song all the way up to the stars –

_We're rascals and scoundrels and villains and naves. Drink up me hearties yo ho, we're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

"I LOVE this song." Jack raves, they hoist their bottles, but only Jack drinks. He drains the bottle, and then tosses it away. Sam laughs then continues:

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er do well cads, Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Aye but we're loved by our mums and our dads. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

"Really Bad eggs!" Jack Falls to the sand and Sam plops down next to him. "When I get the Black Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"You'll be positively the most musical pirates to sail the Spanish Main!" Sam salutes the idea with her bottle. Jack takes her bottle and salutes back-and keeps the bottle. He sits looks out onto the horizon.

"Not just the Spanish Main. The whole ocean ... the whole world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs ... but what a ship is what the Black Pearl really is ... is freedom." Sam schooches closer and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, it must be terrible for you to be trapped here."

"Ah, well ... the company is better than last time." He looks over to her and can se right down her shirt "And the scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow. I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." He takes a swig of her bottle "have more to drink then!" Sam shrugs with a sleight but promising smile. She picks up the empty bottle from the ground, holds it up. Jack holds his up.

"To freedom…to the Black Pearl."

Sam smiles "To Pony!" Jack smirks at her.

"Yes, to Pony!" They tap bottles. Sam fakes a drink as he chugs-

Back on the Black Pearl, the crew as polished as a bunch of scurvy 'ne'er do well cads' could be.

"I'm sick and tiered of waiting' for this wench when will she who up?" Pintel grumbled, Barbossa walked past him, and then at the gunwales he gave a low bow. The slightly shouted out to the sea.

"Fashionably late as per usual. Good ta see ye, Miss." Pintel, Ragetti, Kolher and Bo'sun looked at eachother.

"I fink he's finally lost it." Then from the sea came a voice.

"drop the mainsails raise the jib, get the plank ready for board-ding!" in not more then a few seconds later a ship emerged infront of the crew on the port side of the Pearl.

"Holy mary-" a plank slammed down on the gunwale and three pirates walked across it. The ship beside the Pearl was the same model; the only difference was that it was as white as Snow. Not that the crew knew what snow looked like, but just for the fact that the-Pintel read the side of the ship, in gold letters the words _The Illusionist_ was carved very intricately on the side.

"The Illusionist" Ragetti echoed, he turned back to the pirates who came off. The leader wore a sky blue cotton shirt with a black jeweled corset overtop, a black belt around her waits which held both flintlock pistols and cutlass and dark ruby-maroon pantaloons with tight black leather boots. Her wavy brown hair hung loose under a black hat with a maroon feather sticking out. The most noticeable thing about her though was her eyes. Sky blue.

The one standing to her right looked like-

"The commodore!" Ragatti yelled out, the leader smiled.

"Actually, no. He's his nephew. Fellow Pirates, allow me to introduce Lieutenant Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the third. And Navigator of me crew." Fitzwilliam took a short bow, and then the leader turned to the woman beside her. The woman had long wavy black hair and dark chocolate eyes. She wore a tattered dark red skirt, black knew high boots a purple bandana to keep back her hair, a cotton shirt and a black corset laced overtop.

"The First mate of me crew, Miss Arabella Smith."

"I wish to see the crew you promised me." The leader asked. Barbossa smiled.

"Aye, please take Miss, Rome and her crew to the brig. Bo'sun grunted then nodded his head towards the brig, the pirates followed after him. Once in the brig Bo'sun stood at the door. The crew turned their heads and surprised washes over their face.

"Janine…?" Hayley whispered, upon seeing Hayley's shocked face and mouthing her name, Janine turned to Bo'sun.

"Leave us," from the back of her boot she pulled out a whip. "I need to test their endurance." Smirking Bo'sun left. One the door was shut Janine turned back to Fitzwilliam and Arabella.

"Alright Bells I need that Aztec coin," Arabella nodded and went back out the hatch. Janine turned to Fitzwilliam. "Alright. So now what?"

"Now we wait, we can't bargain anything without that medallion." Janine looked at the crew.

"I want them back, if Barbossa's a no go then the only thing we can do is fight, you, Bella and everyone else could die. Well except us."

"Right so we just have to count on Bella." Janine turned the crew a smile on her face.

"So how is everyone?"

"Oh we're fine, being trapped in a cellar about to face off an unknown death is just the thing we needed." Elizabeth replied snidely, Janine made a face at her.

"So how's everyone ELSE?"

"How are you alive?" asked Hayley, Janine smiled.

"Easy my heart is pumping with circulates oxygen to the rest of me and-"

"No I mean how did you survive? I mean I saw the falling, and the slashing and the…DYING!!!"

Janine smirked.

"Sea turtles mate." The hatch was lifter again and Arabella came down with the medallion.

"Piece of cake."

"Mmm chocolate or marble?" Janine asked, Arabella blinked "what?" Janine sighed.

"Don't worry about it Bells. Common Fitzy, time to negotiate."

Ah, Morning on the deserted Rum Runner's Isle where Jack is dead asleep, lying in the sunlight. His nose twitches as, then a bit of smoke drifts by and it twitches again, then his eyes shoot open. Smokenot good. Groaning Jack sits up and rubs his head and eyes and looks over beside him to see that Sam was gone, looking inland he sees all of the foliage in the middle of the inland is ON FIRE: smoke rises high up into the clear blue sky.

Jack leaps to his feet. He sees Sam pour out the last of the rum. Dowsing a scrub brush near a palm tree. It goes up in flames as well. She rolls the barrel in and runs as a loud BANG cracks through the air and burns merrily. Jack can't believe his eyes.

"No! Stop! No, not good!" he looks at Sam then back to the wreckage. "What are you doing? You've burned our food, the shade – the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Sam ay as a matter of fatly, she wipes her hands. A rum barrel in the fire EXPLODES!

"Why's the rum gone?"

Sam whirls around; she has to play the part. "One, because it isa vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two –" She points to the sky. "That signal does up a thousand feet, which means it can be seen for two hundred leagues in every direction." Sam says quickly doing the math in her head. "The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me do you think there is even the slightest chance that they won't it?

"But why's the Rum gone?" Jack asked incredulously. She turned around and sat down, staring out onto the sea.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. In an hour, maybe two, keep a 'weather eye open' and there'll be white sails on that horizon!" Jack, wide-eyed and furious, pulls out his pistol and aims it at the back of her head, then re-thinking it he puts it back and stalks up the sand dune to get away from Sam.

"must've been terrible for you to be trapped here jack-" Jack mimicked as he walked along the shore, "must've been terrible for you- Well it BLOODY IS NOW!!" he said shouting at her figure ways-a-ways At the crest of the dune, Jack stops, stares, incredulous –Past Jack, white sails glorious against turquoise waters, is the _Dauntless_. A longboat is headed toward them.

Jack sighs, "There'll be no living with her after this."

**_I hope you guys liked the chapter_**

**_untill the next horizon._**

**_ciao ciao xoxo PWSBE_**


	13. Negotiations

The Curse

DVD Malfunctions

Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this, it all belongs to Disney, everything!!

Chapter 13: **Negotiations**

The crew had waited patiently for a day, Janine had tipped them that she had a plan up their sleeve; little did they know what was really going on…

"Well considering that if it weren't for my help in the first place you would have the bloody whelp and you'd be cursed the remainder of your miserable life, savvy?" Janine said walking around Barbossa's table and sitting down, her arms non-chalantly crossed over her chest and the right corner of her mouth turned upwards in a smirk.

"Aye, but you see lass," Barbossa said, "I never asked for your help"

"Funny, the fact still remains though that I saved what you needed, it matters not to me whether or not you asked me. It matter so far as compensation goes, mate."  
"I'm gussin' that, that compensation shines in-?"

"People and parchment." Janine said, picking the dirt from underneath her nails with her teeth, "you see, I want rare treasure, namely the Scepter of Cortes. Problem is mate that I don't have the bearings, nor the crew for voyage to La Isla De Muerta. Savvy?" Barbossa stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"And what be in it for me, Lass?"

"A caged Sparrow, of course"

"And what be the use of that?'  
"Didn't you feel good and mighty when you marooned him on that god-for-saken spit of land?"

"Aye…"Barbossa said smiling, then his eyes narrowed to Janine. "There's something that runs afoul in those eyes that hide the sea." Janine smiled.

"Wow, I do believe that that was almost a complement." Her face then turned serious. "Barbossa I propose that in your giving of a crew and an isle, you will find yourself in the rewarding of my giving of a _full pardon_. If yer in a giving mood? Savvy?" Janine outstretched her hand, Barbossa thought about it a moment longer, then shook her hand, but then pulled her close.

"But the whelp stays with me."

"Aye." Janine let go and smirked. "We 'ave an accord."

_**Out in the middle of the Ocean, near Rum Runners' Isle.**_

Sam and Jack wobble up onto the deck of The Dauntless. Swann quickly goes up to Samantha.

"Samantha, thank goodness you're alright, but do you have any news about my daughter."

"…good news, or bad." James stood beside Governor Swann listening intently.

"Well, she's in the brig with a bunch of pirates-"

"That have no relation to myself, for the matter of fact, I'm just a victim in all this." Jack said striating up his posture, James looked at him sternly.

"Mr. Sparrow you are not in the position to talk so I suggest you, Keep. Quiet" he turned back to Sam. "Continue."

"Right well, she's not here" she's headed for the dreaded Isla de Muerta." As Sam was about to explain further a sparrow flew overhead and landed on the tip of Jack's hat. Jack looked up and smirked. James noticed that on the leg of the Sparrow was a note.

_Don't move. I've got the girl and more. If you want Miss Swann I suggest you heed this. –--B.E.J_

James looked at the note and his brow furrowed,

"It says that they've got Elizabeth and that they're going to bring her too us. We have to stay in one place." Swann looked at James flabbergasted.

"You must be joking." James gave the slip of paper to Swann who read it three or four times.

"Elizabeth…"

"Your orders, Commodore?" Lieutenant Marks asked, Commodore looked out to the sea then gave a very, very, small sigh.

"Lower the anchor, and drop canvas. I guess we wait."

Janine stood at the wheel of _The Illusionist. _With a frustrated crew beneath the boards, then Janine's first mate came up to her.

"Captain?"

"Aye, Fitzy."

"A prisoner requests to see you miss, a Hayley."

"Hmm, I shall attend; take the wheel, we head to Rum Runner's Isle." Janine gave the wheel up and walked towards the brig. Janine walked into the bring and saw a lot of angry faces staring through the bars. Janine made a little bit of a face and went all he way back to Elizabeth's cell.

"Oh Miss Swann?" Janine says non-chalantly, Elizabeth looks up hatefully and walks over to the bars and gives Janine one of the most dirtiest looks. "I'm happy to inform you that we are headed to Rum Runner's Isle which is where you will be…err…given back to your father and James-"

"You have no right to call him by his proper name." Elizabeth spat. "It's Commodore Norrington to you."

Janine blinked, "right. So anyway you will be exchanged and the crew will be set free," she turned to the crew "in all good time. Just not now!" she clapped her hands together and her body almost swayed to one side. Janine then turned away from the crew over to Hayley.

"Ah! Hayley my love! A little bird told me that you wanted to speak to me."

"You're damn right I do. Why are we in here?"

"That's an odd question, you're my prisoners. Where else would I keep you, duh?"

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Trade you for full pardon." Janine paused, "actually I'm going to trade Elizabeth for full pardon-"

"That's MISS SWANN!" Elizabeth cried from her cell. Janine nodded,

"Right, Miss Swan."

"Why are you betraying your friends?"

"Because if I do, I get more than just friends..."

"Who are you?"

"Captain Blue-Eyed Jane of _the Illusionist"_

"What the hell happened to your brain?"

"It got bigger!" Janine laughed,_ maybe if I do that I won't cry_, "well it got big enough so I wouldn't be in your situation, which means it must've exceeded yours by now." Janine smiled. "Anything else?"  
"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Janine's throat tightened, but she remembered her plan, she had to be strong. She gave another smile.

"I don't have to, I've got people who do it for me."

"What the fuck happened to you? "

Janine blinked mockingly, "you mean besides the fact that I've become a better pirate than you? or that I'm just better in general?" Hayley spat at her. Janine wiped Hayley's spit from her face to her sleeve and looked at it. As she walked away she heard Hayley say softly: "I don't know you anymore."

Janine stopped and her head turned slightly to look at her former friend.

"You never really knew me at all." Janine walked briskly out of the Brig so that she could be out before she cried. _I'm so sorry Hayley please forgive me._ She begged God quickly walking across the deck.

"Captain!"

"Leave me alone!"

"But Captain-"

"In ten minutes god damn it!" Janine quickly zoomed into the Captain's Quarters and slammed the door shut behind her, she stumbled towards her bed and laid down and cried so hard that she thought blood would soon come out. She wiped her tears on the pillow and breathed in short breaths. _I didn't mean any of it Hales,_ she thought somehow hoping that her thoughts could somehow get into Hayley's head. _I didn't want to but…you __have__ to be mad at me. Otherwise this plan will never work. Please forgive me Hayley, Please, Please forgive me…_

There was a soft knock on the door. Janine looked up.

"What?"

"We're a couple fathoms from _The Dauntless_"

"Thank you Fitzy." Janine wiped the rest of her tears and quickly picked up a beige hat with a blue feather and secured it onto her head as she walked out of the cabin and back down into the brig, bringing Elizabeth kicking and screaming up onto the deck by her hair. She nodded to Arabella.

"Drop canvas."

Norrington turned to the starboard side again to look out onto the sea, but was faced with a vessel, aboard said vessel was a woman, who looked oddly familiar and Elizabeth was in her grasp.

"Release my daughter at once!" The governor shouted across the gap, Janine turned to him.

"Sorry, Govy sir, no can do this is between me and James." Lieutenant Marks watched The Commodore face very carefully, and though he seems so calm every part of his face was etched in concern.

"Very well" Norrington said, he turned to Lieutenant Marks, "Get the plank." On the other ship Janine smirked and said quietly to herself, "Parlay!" Janine pulled Elizabeth to the side, who gave a scream of pain, but landed into the arms of Arabella. Janine looked at her.

"DON'T let her go." The plank Clanked down and Janine walked across eyeing the guards around them all. Janine stopped in the middle of the plank and placed her hands on her hips. Jack came up on deck with Murtog and Mullroy, he looked at the ship, and then looked at the Captain standing at the middle of the plank, and scooted over to the rail for a better seat.

"How do I know that I won't get nabbed when I set foot on the other side of this thing?" Commodore Norrington stood shocked, he hadn't even thought of that.

"Tell your men to put down their arms." Janine said resting her hand on the pommel of her pistol; Norrington shook his head 'no.'

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." Janine smiled, "then I'm afraid I have no use for her" Janine took the pistol from her belt and cocked it pointing at Elizabeth, the all the guards sprung into action and raised the guns .

"you see Commodore," Janine said slowly walking back to her ship and putting the trigger right under Elizabeth's chin, "I have both something you want, the co-ordinates to Isle de muerta; which may I remind you is the anchorage to the Black Pearl and its crew.I also have your dear Miss Swan, also the Crew of the Black Pearl who are pirates, and those said pirates have been on your list from, well ever. So what's it goinna be Commodore? My compensation or her life?" the Governor looked at his daughter and ordered the guards to put their weapons down. Janine smirked.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." She put the pistol back in her belt and turned to arabella.

"keep a pistol on her, should anything happen to me you shoot'er" Arabella nodded meekly, killing was really the last thing she wanted. Janie tunred back to the Commodore.

"my orders were clear Commodore, anything should happen to me and your dear miss swan with have diyed her hair red in a matter of seconds." Janck watched this girl and something made the right hand corner of his mouth turn upwards in a attempt smile.

"she's got wit this lass" he said to himself, Janine landed gracefully on the deck of The Dauntless and smiled at everyone.

"right, well since we haven't formally met, hello. My name is Captain Blue-Eyed Jane of The Galleon The Illusionist" she turned to Norrington. "shall we get on with proposals?"

"yes, if you were to come into my cabin we could-"

"I don't think so." Janine said taking a step towards Jack, "you see if I were to go into your cabin then you could easily bonk me on the head and capture me. I don't think so, we do thins infront of your crew. Why keep them in the dark James? Unless there's something you don't want them to know…savvy?" Janine turned to Jack and winked at him, he gave a smug grin and wedged his way through the men to stand beside Janine give her a slight bow, in which she returned and he looked at the Commodre.

"I believe sir that the lass here has of something to offer, The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. Unlikely she'll make good time. Think about it, Norrington ... Barbossa, The Black Pearl ... the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can you pass that up?" Jack looked to Jack and said coldly:

"By remembering I serve others, Mister Sparrow, not only myself."

"But what if in serving yourself services the whole of the Caribbean ocean?" Janine asked, Norrington sighed.

"Enough of this, you have something to offer so hand it over." Janine wagged a finger at him. "tsk tsk James. We deal with what _**I**_ want first. For the bearings of Isla De Muerta I want a full pardon on all pirate activity-"

"That doesn't do anything without my stamp!" the governor imputed quickly, Janine smirked.

"Exactly the reason I'm here. I give you back your sweet daughter for the stamp on the pardon, Also for the crew, I want Sparrow, Sam and the Ring of Calico Jack Rackham." Janine looked down at the Commodore's hand, where a ring of what looked like a gold rope band and atop sat a dark blue sapphire, with light streaks of opal streaking down the centre, the Commodore looked shock that she would want such a deal. The Ring of Calico Jack Rackham was worthless, but he had heard something from Elizabeth once, on the crossing from England-'_did you know that with the Ring of Calico Jack and the Ring of Anne Bonnie are put together on The Scepter of Cortes, that the scepter itself is just the hiding place for the sword. A sword that can control the winds and waters on the sea. But no one's ever found the ring of Anne Bonnie. So I wouldn't really matter…anyway I must attend to Will so if you'll excuse me-'_ . The Commodore slipped it off his finger and held it out to Janine, but before he let it drop in her hand he asked, "Where's the other one?" Janine eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The ring was dropped in her hand and Lieutenant Marks was back with the papers to which Norrington sighed quickly, then he gave to the governor-while he was doing that Janine took the chain from around her neck and took the ring off it and slipped it onto the same finger as the other, which them merged from sapphire to ruby. Janine smiled.

"Good everything's in order." Sam quickly bounded from the hold and glomped Janine, Jack was already halfway across the plank.

"Janine! Imissedyousomuch! butHayleytoldmeyouweredeadbutyournotandnowwe'llhaveSOmuchfun!!"

"…just get across the plank will you?" Sam smiled nad walked across the plank, but halfway she and Jack wanted to go in opposite directions holding onto eachothe rthey tunered on the spot and went their sepperate ways. Jack pulled Janine to hher feet then brought her close.

"Why is my _good friend_ driving your ship?"

"Because your good friend Fitzy has the power I need." Jack looked back at Fitzwilliam.

"Do I have to steer with him there?"

"No I'll send him elsewhere."

"Good"

"Good" jack then jumped up and scooted across the plank nad relieved Fitzy of his Navigation duties. Janine looked at the commodore, gave him the coordinates, told Arabella to give them over Elizabeth and brought the reluctant crew (except for Hayley) over to the Dauntless.

"way anchor! Hoist the sails make quick you ninnies!!" Janien shouted, James watched as the ship's sails unfurled at it was gone! Poof!

Unbeknownst to the Commodore, however, an argument was going on behind him, Swann looks at a determined Elizabeth sternly

"No. ... You're safe now, and we will return to Port Royal immediately – not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn Will to death!"

"The boy's fate is regrettable ... But so was his decision to engage in piracy. Did you see hat one nearly did you, gun under your chin Elizabeth, do you want to back into it all

"of course not but will set out to rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Norrington reacts, re considering Will's motive. Elizabeth turned to the Commodore.

"Commodore, I beg you-no, James I ask of you - please do this for me as a wedding gift." Elizabeth's heart started to beat wildly as James turned to face her, his eyes scanning hers in an action to detect deceit. He couldn't find any. Swann turned to Elizabeth in shock.

"My dear ... are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Elizabeth smiled up at the Commodore, now she knew why she didn't feel sad or hurt when she dismissed Will from it all. She was in love with Norrington.

"I am." James turns to Lieutenant Marks, "use the bearings that Jane gave up and head towards the dreaded Isla de Muerta"

"Aye, sir." Swann looked at Norrington,

"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this."

"With all due respect, Governor ..." he checks himself then continues, "Mr. Turner is a subject of the British crown, and therefore under our protection." Swann doesn't like it, but he knows it's right.

"Rightly so. " he looks at his daughter. "Keep her safe." Norrington nods and Swann moves away. Norrington walks to the gunwhales and stands beside Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann-"

"Elizabeth," she says, "call me Elizabeth"

"very well. Elizabeth. I find myself ... worried that your answer is perhaps ... less than sincere."

"I would not give my word lightly."

"I know. But is it wrong for me to wish it given unconditionally?"

"It is not a condition. It is a request. Your answer would not change mine. You are a fine man ... James. The request is for…Will as a friend, I was less than that to the girl he fell for. That is why I ask of this." For a brief moment, Norrington breaks into a wide, boyish smile. Then he remembers his rank and his military bearing reasserts itself, but only just.

"Well. Very well. Excellent."

"Now, I wonder if I could trouble you for something to wear." Norrington gives her a strange look but she smiles moving a little closer, "Or I suppose it could be heaving bosoms and bare ankles the rest of the voyage."

Pintel and Ragetti mop tar onto the interior of the hull. A few inches of water still stand in the brig. Will is alone in the cell, watching the pirates.

"You knew William Turner?" Any excuse not to work, Pintel leans on his mop.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him." Ragetti keeps working getting more and more tired, but keeps sloppingthe tar on the same spot.

"Stupid blighter." Will frowns at Ragetti; Pintel explains:

"It never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code, and Bootstrap was always a man of the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed." Will never suspected this. He furrows his, brow, only half listening now, as he considers his father in a new light.

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti says again. Pintel looked back at Will,

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain."

"Not too well at all! Tell 'im what Barbossa did!"

"I'm tellin' the story! So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps, and last we saw of Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker." Then a thoughtfull look came over his face. "'Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call 'ironic.'" The pair glance at each other and laugh, but Barbossa appears behind Pintel, flanked by several other pirates. He regards Will for a moment, then: "Bring him."

Passing through the graveyard of ships, Fitzwilliam looks disdainfully at Janine who brought Jack on board, but she was on the bridge looking at the walls of devil's passage. Jack then appears beside her.

"I noticed that your ferociousness died with the sun." Jack commented, Janine smiled a bit.

"So did my personality." Janine lifted the bottle of rum to her lips and gave a small swig, then handed it to jack who took a swig…and didn't give it back.

"You didn't switch the crew I noticed."

"Course I wouldn't, for the same reason you won't if you could." Jack smiled smugly.

"It wasn't the opportune moment, eh?"

"Nope. Not at all." Janine looked at Jack as he watched the waves.

"Captain?"

"Aye, lass?" Jack replied smugly, her calling him captain on her ship was quite an ego boost.

"what is love?"

"what you make of it," Jack replied immediately, Janine nodded. "and friendship?" her eyes started to water, so she turned back out to the sea.

"look luv you did what was right by you," Jack said, "considering your plan I would've done the same meself."

"you know my plan?"

"most witty people would." Jack winked and she laughed, but she was drawn in by his eyes, the way the brown swirled mysteriously, intrigued her and she couldn't look away. Their lips got closer and closer until- The Illusionist swerved to the right and scraped a ship from beneath, Janine looked at Fitzwilliam.

"you oaf! Steer with a steady hand, or I'll cut'em off and you'll never steer again!" Janine turned to Jack.

"I need that sword. Or we can't go home." Jack thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea lass…."

_The Dauntless_ pulled up beside _The illusionist_, and Norrington looked at Janine.

"Parlay?!" Janine nodded and a plank was lowered between the two ships and Commodore Norrington came aboard through a spyglass he noted that the _Black Pearl _looked abandoned. Norrington lowers the spyglass and turns to Jack and Janine.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the island could turn to an ambush."

"Not if you do the ambushing. I'll go in, and convince Barbossa to send his men out leaving you to do nothing but stand on the deck of Dauntless and holler "Fire cannons!" What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"I'll be honest with you, though ... there's still a risk for those aboard the Dauntless." He and Janine watch Norrington as he considers that.

Back on the Dauntless, Elizabeth struggles as she is hustled inside by Gillette and two marines.

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety!"

"don't care what the Commodore ordered! I have to tell him -- the pirates -- they're cursed! They can't be killed!"

"Don't worry miss, he is fully informed of that. A mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Snickering with the marines, he shuts the door. Elizabeth turns away, angry and stomps on the floor throwing a bit of a tantrum, "This was Sparrow's doing."

Jack smiles as he rows a small boat away from the _Dauntless._

* * *

Norrington watches from the rail, weighing the situation. Janine sees this and turns to her crew,

"Norrington and his men will wait at the mouth of the cave, we on the other hand must protect the Pearl, and the Dauntless." The crew cheered and she turned to Norrington, "ready your longboat…but wait I have a couple people to send with you on your little journey" Janine went to the brig and pulled keys out from her pocket. She looked at Hayley who just glared and turned away. Hayley stood up, but as she was about to say something cnappy Janine placed her hand infront of her face in a hypnotic sort of way, hayley looked a little dazed.

"You will forget all your anger towards me until you have set foot on cavern grounds," Janine turned to Sam as well and used the other hand, "you as well. I want you both to accompany the Commodore to the cavern and help Jack." She looked at them both again. "When I release my hold you the spell will start." She put her hands down back at her side and Hayley smiled at her and walked up deck, as well as Sam. Janine smiled behind them looking at the ring.

"I love you."

"Lieutenant Marks, prepare the long boats." The Commodore said, not taking his eyes of the entrance for a moment.

Lit by torches and shafts of moonlight, pirates move through the caves; climbing over rocks and through water, toward the center. An air of grim anticipation gripped the night in its clutch of dark. Will, with his hands bound behind his back, is shoved along and Pintel tries to be cheery.

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger and a few drops of blood." But Twigg pushes past and grabbed Will as he moves forward.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half­ Turner. We spill it all." And they shove on, Pintel looks at Ragetti and smiles, he finds a good amount of delight in this.

"I guess there is a reason to fret."

Governor Swann approaches the door, nods to the guard. "A moment, if you please," the guards depart from their posts and Swann knocks lightly on the door. Elizabeth looks up from her book.

"Elizabeth?" She looks up at the door.

"Yes, you may come in father." Swann opens the door slowly and walks in, his hands folded behind his back, he looks around the room and pulls a chair from the desk and sits a couple feet away from his daughter.

"Dear. I just want you to know... I believe you made a very good decision today ... And I couldn't be more proud." Elizabeth smiles but doesn't say anything, he misinterprets the silence.

"But even a good decision made for the wrong reasons could be a wrong decision. Not that you've made a wrong decision. But you're setting the course for your entire life, and you must please yourself, not others, not even me. This is not to say that I'm not pleased." Elizabeth still looks at him saying nothing. Swann continues:

"Elizabeth, one has dreams, ambitions. It was long before I met your mother in the summer of my nineteenth year..."

In the center of the cavern, Will is pushed close to the stone chest by Koehler and Twigg, and then shoved to his knees. Koehler pushes Will's head forward directly over the chest, the medallion hanging below his throat. Barbossa takes the stone knife from atop the chest of gold. He thumbs the blade: sharp enough.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Beg pardon." Come from the middle of the pirates, Sam and Hayley were both trailing behind Jack. Barbossa stares wide-eyed and flabbergasted.

"Not possible."

"Not probable." They all chorused, Will heard her voice!

"Jack! Sam you're-"He raises his head, but it is immediately shoved back down: "safe! Where's Elizabeth?!"

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's set to marry Norrington and live happily ever after, just like she promised. You're ready to die for Sam here just like you promised. So we're both men of our word really, except for Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman" Pirates surround Jack; Barbossa points a knife at him, Sam and Hayley put their hand on theirs.

"You're next!" He again puts the knife to Will's throat –

"You don't want to be doing that, mate" Hayley says quickly and quietly, Barbossa glances back at them angrily, they can't seem to leave him alone!

"No, I really think I do."

"All right, you're funeral." Hayley and Jack say rocking on the pads of their feet. Barbossa presses the blade to Will's throat he wants to do it goddammit! He whirls back on Jack.

"Why don't I want to do this?" Jack shrugs away from the pirates and steps forward-

"Because the H.M.S. Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating right off shore, waiting for you."

"Not to mention Blue-Eyed Jane's Illusionist." Sam said bitterly, Barbossa switched gazes between the three.

"That wench sold us out!" one pirate shouted, "She betrayed us!" shouted another, Hayley shrugged.

"She betrays everyone what make you people so special?" she said disdainfully, she then looks at Barbossa. Barbossa hesitates.

"I don't trust them! They're up to something!"

"Of course they are." Barbossa said looking between Hayley and Jack, and finally locks eyes with Jack. "They want the Pearl." They smiled at eachother then at Barbossa.

"We want the Pearl."

Seven long boats full of marines are positioned on either side of the cave mouth. Murtogg and Mullroy are in Norrington's boat, directly behind him.

"What are we doing here?" Murtog asked, Mullroy turns to him and whispers:

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares we catch 'em in a crossfire and send 'em to Sea Ol' Hob."

"I know that's why we're here ... I meant, why aren't we doing what it was what Mr. Sparrow said we should do? With the cannons and all?"

"Firstly, because Miss Jane is covering that part. With her … expertise in the mind set of a pirate she's better suited."

"Do you think Jack will do what he said he was going to do?" Murtog asked Mullroy looked back at him almost puzzled.

"You think he wasn't telling the truth?"

"He doesn't tell the truth even when he's telling the truth." Norrington replied.

Barbossa listens as Jack, Hayley and Sam argues Jack's case:

"Norrington believes he's facing normal pirates" Sam said, Hayley then built off her,

"Cruel, demented and vicious pirates to be certain, but cruel, demented, vicious pirates who can't be killed?" Jack then shakes his head. Ragetti, offended, mouths the word Demented? To Pintel. Pintel thinks it suits him.

"No way, I have a lass to which I believe her name is of familiarity, Blue-eyed Jane-?"

"Curse the lass." Barbossa said.

"Aye, but she sails under me you see, and is guarding the both dauntless and Pearl right now, all I have to do is give the order and she can seize the Dauntless."

"That's a lot of brass you're hauling, Jack. It's liable to drag you under." Hayley and Sam look wide-eyed at eachother. So she had this planned with Jack a long time ago?! They said mentally to eachother, of course they couldn't hear it but they could tell. Jack continued.

"It seems that Norrington's men are still on the outside of the cave, to the effect of Jane. What if it were she kept the marines at bay with 'er little cannons while your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best, and there you are! With two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl?" Jack smiles and spreads his hands: me. As he talks, he strolls toward Will and the chest.

"Name me Captain, I sail under your colors, I give you ten percent of my plunder, and you get to introduce yourself at tea parties and brothels as 'Commodore Barbossa.'"

"And in exchange, I suppose you want me not to kill the whelp?" Jack scoops up a handful of coins, examines them nonchalantly.

"Not at all by all means kill the whelp... just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the _opportune moment_." Will looks up at him, scowling: he recognizes the familiar phrase. Jack gives him a shrug, and then continues:

"For instance: after you've killed Norrington's men ..." Jack drops the coins into the chest, punctuating his words.

"Every ... Last ... One." With a curl of a fingered gesture a coin slips beneath the fabric covering his hand, Barbossa gives the proposal some thought. Will couldn't take it anymore he pushed against his restraints to look up at them all, mainly Jack and Hayley.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Since you learned my name, the both of you"

"Please. Does he really seem that clever?" Sam snorted; Will looked up at her loathingly.

"And you betrayed me," that hit a nerve, Sam turned to him.

"Will I did what I could to get here to SAVE you! I would never betray you, never!"

"shut'er up!" Barbossa said rolling his eyes, three pistols were drawn from the crowd and thee load BANGS! Cut through the silence of the evening. Sam put her hands over one of the wounds and waited…waited, Hayley looked at her amazed.

"Sam…y-you're not-"

"No I'm….fine…" Barbossa ignored the girls and turned to Jack.

"I want fifty per cent of your plunder."

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty five, and I'll buy you the hat." Barbossa looks at his hat, Jack continues: "a really big one … Commodore."

"We have an accord." He and Jack approach ... and shake hands. Jack turns toward the pirates, says in grand fashion:

"All hands to the boats!" Barbossa shoots him a glare. Jack winces,

"Apologies, faux pas, mea culpa. You give the orders." He indicates 'Please, go ahead.' Barbossa steps forward as Jack grins, knowing that Barbossa is going to repeat what he said...not!

"Gents … take a walk!" Jack's grin vanishes, and replaced with puzzlement.

"Not to the boats?" Barbossa's turn to grin as the pirates leave the cavern. Sam pulls Hayley aside and as they pass through the moonlight Hayley jumps back, "whoa!"

"What?"

"Go through the light again!" Sam meekly walks into the light, her once clean neat outfit was torn in shreads, and the skin on her face was falling off: she was skeletal. Sam pulled two Aztec coins out of her pocket and looked at Hayley.

"I knew she put something in my pocket."

"Who?" Sam gave her an are-you-really-that-stupid look "Janine?"

"Yeah, she pulled me close to her as we passed through her crew and I knew that once she put me in your cell my pockets felt heavier, but I thought it was just a trick of the brain." They looked at the coins again.

"I think one's for you." Rolling her eyes Hayley took the coin and put it in a safe place on her person. Hayley then looked at the pirates heading toward the boats, and then past them. Pintel and Ragetti are among them suddenly, Bo'sun snaps across their chests, stopping them with: A parasol. Bo'sun smiles.

Hayleyraised an eyebrow at Sam who shook her head then looked out onto the ocean and saw The Illusionist floating beside The dauntless and smiled. Who knows if the spell was the one that caused the same thoughts but they looked from Jack to The illusionist and mused: _Janine...as smart as you are...just wait 'till i get my hands on you!_

_**That was really long, but so much fun to do. Just as a bit of a info session, if you were wondering why Janine's Character changed so drastically it's because she knew that in order to get what she wanted, get her friends and get home she would have to betray a lot of people. Therefore she learned under other pirates of that time. It gets explained later but just so you know.**_

_**That's it. Ciao ciao**_

Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


	14. The Trojan Horse

The Trojan horse

_**DVD Malfunctions**_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately you all know this and I deny the fact that I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

Chapter 14: The Trojan horse

The moon appears from behind the clouds.

Janine looks at the cave for the on-hundredth time that evening, Lieutenant Marks stands beside her and finally notices-  
"you're that girl form the fort," Janine looked at him and blinked, completely not paying attention.

"Huh?"

"The girl from the fort, with Turner." Janine racked her brain and then smiled. Turning to Lieutenant Marks and smirking. "Yes I am she, but now's not the time for this. Barbossa will have sent his men out right about now and they should be walking towards the Dauntless. Lieutenant Marks gave her a look like: 'are-you-crazy?'

"Walking? But there's water-"

"-exactly, now since I have no time to explain, here's my instructions, you are not to read them until I've taken the crew t' Jack's ship" She handed him a piece of paper folded into quarters, Janine then turned to her crew.

"Alright men," they all turned to look at her. "This is it. The moment of our lives." The crew laughed as she gave them a smile. But then her face became serious.

"Seriously though. You've been the best crew I've ever captained-" again more chuckles from the crew, "-and you all know that you're the very first crew. Anyways, Your new captain after this even will be Miss Arabella Smith. Because after we find the Sword of Cortes I must return to my home. But in three years, sixty-two days, twenty-three hours and fourty-seven minutes; Miss Arabella will read these words holding this charm I made myself actually-" Janine pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to Bells. She also untied the piece of rope with a clamshell and a Blue Pearl in the center and gave it to Bells. "You will end up in the Black Lake of London. Don't ask any questions. You just will. Now-

"Lieutenant Marks is you're commander for the period of this little battle. Understood?"

"Aye!" the crew shouted, Janine smiled then patted Lieutenant Marks on the shoulder "they're all yours, good luck and I might never see you again" she smiled and turned to go below deck but Lieutenant Marks caught her hand

"Janine, wait-" Janine glared, "such formality aboard my vessel Lieutenant is undi-" before she could finish her sentence, Marks had pulled her into him and his lips crushed against hers, Fitzwilliam's eyes bulged and tried to pull them apart but Arabella pulled him by his coat.

"No! She's a pirate and you're a Lieutenant!" Lieutenant Marks ignored Fitzwilliam's strangled cries He pulled away a smile tugging at his lips.

"That's in case I never see you again, and you'd better hope so because you're still a pirate." Janine gave a Jack smirk and winked at him before putting her hat back on proceeding down into the brig and pulled out the keys from her pocket turning to the crew.

"Alright I know ye want my guts all over this deck but The Peal is resting just off the Dauntless, where there'll be a major battle, so I'm getting you over to that ship and you better listen t' me or I'll keelhaul every last one o' ye on my ship." And just to make sure they didn't go against her she twisted the ring facing up, gleaming in the moonlight. The lock slipped and the crew billowed out but surprisingly (to Janine) they waited for her to take the front. She smiled at them and said: "alright let's go"

* * *

Moonlight shines down into the shallow waters where schools of fish lazily swim around but then they scatter, distant figures appear; wavering in the shifting current. They move into the shadow of the _Dauntless_' keel. It's Barbossa's crew, walking across the ocean floor. The first figure, Twigg, steps from the shadow into water-­filter moonlight, transforming to skeletal followed by the others, they look at the anchor and smile at the rope leading up to the _Dauntless_' gunwale.

"... And that's why I will never willingly go back to Paris." Swann Sighs and Elizabeth smiles, "But I digress."

"Father you have told this story countless times!"

"And I shall tell it until the day I die-" the door opens and Lieutenant Marks walks in handing a sword to Elizabeth and the governor. "Jane says there'll be an attack, so better ready yourself" Swann looks at the gun with a bayonet and looks back at Marks as if he's crazy.

"You're a madman, my daughter fight I will not-"

"I'm ready." Elizabeth says and waltzes out the door a horrified Swann following her, "but Elizabeth-"

"Father, I've always gotten someone to fight my battle for me I could do nothing when I was captured, but I can do something for people NOW. And I will." Swann looked sadly at his daughter, "you've always told me to be strong father, well now's my chance." Swann reluctantly nodded.

"You're right." And quickly went back into the cabin. Elizabeth stood beside Lieutenant Marks and noted the smile on his face.

"What's gone and coloured you happy?"

"Oh nothing…" Then he remembered something, he took the piece of paper from his pocket and unfurled it, Elizabeth leans over to get a look at the note:

_Hello Marks, here's your to-do list, mate._

_One: keep the Dauntless protected. (Check)_

_Two: when I give you the signal look behind you-_

_Three: Wing it from there._

_Ps. The girls in the boat, are not your friends._

_-B.E.J_

Elizabeth and Lieutenant Marks' eyes narrowed at #3 then they look appalled:

"Wing it?!"

* * *

Janine and Jack's crew jump from the tiny rowboat to _Black Pearl_, using hand signals she says she's going up first, she climbs up, toward the gun port. She can hear voices

Two Pirates, Mallot and Grapple, set out a feast: wine and rum, jerky, cakes, apples, biscuits on a table in the Gun Deck

"What would you pick to eat first? We should decide now, so we're ready, when the time comes." Mallot asks eagerly eyeing the food with hunger.

"I was thinking ... Cake." Grapple says smiling, but Mallot frowns,

"I was thinking cake too." He says a bit of malice in his voice, they stare at each other. Lightning quick, Grapple slams a knife into the table between them, his hand going skeletal in the moonlight. A tense moment. Then Grapple leans the handle of the knife toward Mallot.

"You cut, I choose." Mallot gives a single sharp nod. Janine climbs past as Mallot reaches for the knife-

Janine climbs over the gunwale sneaks along the deck. Suddenly the skeletal monkey drops down, screeching! Janine jumps and quick as Jack pulls out her pistol and BANG! Blows the monkey to a pile of bones, some of which fall over the rail and 'ting-tang'ed the cannon on the way down-

Mallot & Grapple are still focused on their mock feast when they hear a BANG! As bones on the monkey it drops past the gun port; they look at each other.

"What was that?" Janine looks over gunwale – two pirate heads stick out, looking down at the splash. They turn to look up, she smiles and waves to them coyly.

"Ciao!" The pirates draw back inside to give chase, Janine looks at the rigging and smiles, then rushes up the stairs to the poop deck (aha I wanted to use the word just once). Then grabs hold of one of the loose ropes that keep the mast in place and as the pirates rush upon deck. She smirks and looks over to the crew in the longboats waiting.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Jack examines the pirate treasure; Barbossa fixes him with an appraising look.

"I admit, Jack: I thought I had you figured. But turns out, you're a hard man to predict." Jack shakes his head, 'nah.' Hayley winks at Sam from the other side of the cave and moves closer to Will.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, Honestly. It's the honest one's you have to watch out for, because you never know when they're going to do something-" he looks at Sam "-incredibly-" he looks at Hayley "-stupid-" he walked towards a pile of treasure, knowing what happens next, Hayley turns Barbossa's attention to her.

"You can only lay out a course, and hope for the best." With his toe, Jack flips a beautiful sword up off the floor ­to Hayley, who then throws a whip to Sam, who catches it and swings it around, over her head and it wraps around Will. His capture looks at the whip and is then yanked back onto his butt, Hayley turns back to Will and slashes his restraints and throws him the sword, unsheathing her own.

"Use it well."

"Dammit, Jack I was almost liking you!" Jack and Barbossa square off; Jacoby slashes at Will, the other two pirates attack him; he fights back, Hayley parrying blows from one of the two - Sam notices a stalactite right above one of the pirates and latches the whip around it, takes a golden plated pistol from the mound of treasure and shoots at it, cracking the base and pulls--hard.

"TIMBER!" Hayley and Will look up then jump back and the pirate infront was in pieces, Hayley gave Sam 'wtf' look.

"Timber? You couldn't think of something gayer?"

"Well you find one for a stalactite!" Sam fumed, a pirate ran towards her and she screamed, Hayley kicking one of the pirates back, pulled out her pistol and shot the pirate's head off.

"Love you Hayley."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Twigg breaks the surface near the _Dauntless, _climbs the anchor. More skeleton pirates follow Twigg peeks over the rail onto the deck of the _Dauntless _A few lone sentries patrol. He gestures down to his comrades to follow him. Twigg and all the other pirates begin climbing onto the deck of the _Dauntless_. Koehler sneaks up behind the first Sentry and slits his throat. Bo'sun strangles another sentry, he falls to the deck. The pirates advance towards the stern of the ship.

* * *

Gentle splashing echoes from the cave mouth. The marines in the longboats on either side raise their rifles –a boat emerges, Norrington's men stare. In the boat are two … 'women.' Pintel and Ragetti dressed in drag. A shawl shades Pintel from the moon; Ragetti holds the parasol that Bo'sun so kindly gave them Well, that's weird. Norrington signals his men.

"Hold Fire. Hold position …" Pintel and Ragetti row past, toward the _Dauntless_. Ragetti plays with the parasol.

* * *

"This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy. 'Cept they wore a horse n'stead of dresses. A wood horse." Pintel glowers at him to shut up, glances over his shoulder toward the _Dauntless_.

* * *

Pirates sneak along, wary, listening ... searching. Janine watch as they look along the gunwales then kicks the wheel of the pearl which then spins wildly and loudly, the beam shoots across the deck, Janine ducks, gets behind it and runs after it, jumping off the top of the stairs. The pirates whirl at a sound of that just as BOOM! Janine kicked then over the rail swept off into the water. She landed on it and letting go of the rope she waved her arms to stay balanced. The crew started to climb the ladder and Gibbs looked at her once her got on.

" Twasn't as subtle as I would've hoped." Janine shrugged.

"I don't do subtle." Janine then took a cannon ball from the pile beside the long nine cannon and put in gunpowder, then put the cannon ball in and aimed it to the boat where Pintel and Ragetti were.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti near the _Dauntless_, parasols protecting them from the moonlight. They've been spotted; they hear the sounds of catcalls from the Royal Navy sailors. Ragetti waves and 'yoo hoos' up to the ship: Pintel is livid.

"Stop that! I already feel like a fool."

"Look nice, though." Pintel takes offense at that and turns to him-

Lieutenant Marks and Elizabeth look through a telescope; they and the crew of the _Dauntless_ are transfixed and puzzled at the bizarre sight. Then he remembered the Ps.

Pintel slugs Ragetti –

"I look nice!! I LOOK NICE!!" Ragetti drops his parasol; Pintel's shawl falls, and the two are revealed as skeletons! Lieutenant Marks gasps at the sight –Pintel realizes they're exposed; he pulls a pistol and-

* * *

"FIRE IN THE BOAT!" Janine lights the cannon, which blows the boat right out of the water, she turns towards the Dauntless and whistles-high.

Elizabeth and Lieutenant Marks look back ­too late SKELETON PIRATES ATTACK! Elizabeth looks up as they drop down from the rigging like spiders.

"Attack!" Elizabeth shouts, Swords clash, pistols are drawn and in a matter of minutes a melee of pirates (undead and alive) fought along with marines and sailors, more being killed then defended, Elizabeth swings the sword and the bayonet clips the pirates head off his shoulders, while the read rolls around the floor, its body trying to find it.

Swann, despondent, opens the door A body plummets to the deck in front of him. Marines and sailors vs. skeletal pirates Swann shuts the door gently, trying to go unnoticed.

* * *

The small's arms fire has alerted Norrington.

"Men make for the ship!" Quickly, his men start rowing for the _Dauntless._

* * *

The _Black Pearl is _theirs the crew thinks and shouts and whoops in delight. Janine steps away from the others.

"Now I'd be much obliged- since you want to through me off the ship anyway-that if you could help me with this here boat, and I'll just scurry on my way." Janine gave a smile, and the crew quickly (and eagerly) prepared the boat. Janine stood at the rail.

"I thank you for your co-operation and-" then Cotton's parrot flew off his shoulder and at Janine who-shocked- screamed and tipped herself over the edge and into the boat. Cotton's parrot was back on his shoulder in minutes, as the crew cheered for him, they didn't hear the mangled "ow…" from Janine's little boat. Quickly she got the oars and furiously started rowing towards the cave.

* * *

Will holds off three pirates Hayley holding off to of her own. Jack and Barbossa duel furiously; Jack drives Barbossa back and Barbossa begins to laugh. He drops his guard, lets his sword drop from hishand. Jack takes the opportunity to slash at Barbossa, Barbossa catches Jack's blade with both hands. Jack tries to pull it away but Barbossa hangs on.

"You can't beat me, Jack. Barbossa twists the sword from Jack's grip, reverses it and drives the sword into Jack's chest. Te entire fighting in the cavern stops, and then Janine comes in.

"Wha'd I miss?" Sam pointed, Janine looked over "NO JACK!" then paused, laughing, "Oh right he's got a coin" Will stares, shocked. Jack stares down at the sword jutting from his chest. He staggers a few steps backward, into the moonlight and Jack becomes skeletal.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Skeleton Jack pulls the sword from his chest. He pulls something from his pocket: one of the Aztec coins. He rolls it on the backs of his knuckles and smiles.

"Couldn't resist mate." Barbossa grabs up his sword, and rushes at Jack. Both men are in moonlight now, two skeletons in pitched battle Hayley glared at Janine who was currently stuffing something down the front of her shirt and said to her

"Janine!" Janine looked up "Aye?" Hayley slashed the pirate between words; punctuating them.

"I'm…going…to…kill…you" Janine smiled, "sure, be my guest" a pirate came rushing towards her with his sword raised, she pulled out the pistol from her waist and pointed it his head, but then a pirate from the lagoon had come back and pulled Janine tightly backwards tripping her, the gun went off as she fell back and the pirate with the sword swung, missing her face by three inches, The shot fired up into another stalactite and it cracked-Hayley beneath it. Janine managed to roll out of the way of the skeleton stabbing her and it pinned the other down between its ribs. The skeleton looked up and Janine punched him, his skull spinning on its neck, then she kicked him. The skeleton wobbled backwards and down the mounted slope of the cavern floor and rolled across the floor, tripping Hayley and rolling under her. She fell onto her back side and looked at the two pirates with raised blades.

"TIMBER!" Janine and Sam chorused, the stalactite fell crushing both pirates and landed between Hayley's knees. She gulped.

"Timber…" Will helped her up and they continued to fight off more pirates.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti climb onto the ship through a gun port as other pirates swarm the deck, taking on the sailors. Swann peers out the glass window at the mayhem on the deck. Swann drops down below the window he peeks up again as aface of dead marine slams on the glass right next to him. Swann looks up and sees a pirate looking at him. Swann cowersand begins backing away below the window. Pirate hands reach through the windows, grabbing at him. One of the pirate hands grabs Swann's wig and pulls it off his head. Swann refuses to let it go and has a tug of war with the pirate over his wig. Swann grabs a bull horn off the table behind him and whacks at the skeleton arm, which falls off on the floor. Swann scrambles away from the arm as it crawls after him. He stands and watches the arm in horror and then grabs a map off the table and begins beating the skeleton arm. He then picks it up and struggles with it, turns and shoves it in a bureau drawer. He backs up against the chest as it rattles, the arm struggles to get out.

Pintel, Ragetti, and other pirates fire a cannon at Norrington and his men.

The cannons BOOM! Near Norrington, one of the longboats is blown out of the water.

"Marines arms!" The Marines begin firing at the pirates on the _Dauntless._

Ragetti notices; eyes fixed on the ship as it sails past, he taps Pintel on the shoulder.

"What?" Pintel asks, Ragetti points towards The Black Pearl Sailing way into the moonlight

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Pintel looks where Ragetti is looking, registers what's happening:

"No! They're stealing our ship!" More pirates turn their attention to the rail. Ragetti shakes his fists impotently, gripped with rage. He spits out:

"Bloody pirates!"

"No matter! We'll have a better now!"

"Not on your life" Elizabeth said and just as she slugs him Norrington's men climb up the side. The battle rages. Norrington and his men arrive on the deck. Behind him, Koehler swings an axe at his neck, Norrington looks like a goner but he whips his sword up, blocking the handle, the blade just inches from his throat. He spins and goes after Koehler with a vengeance. Lieutenant Marks stands up on a railing and swings a large block and tackle across the deck at the Bo'sun. Bo'sun sees it and dunks and then takes off after Marks. The block and tackle swings back and hits Ragetti in the head. Ragetti's eye pops out. He chases it all over the deck on his hands and knees.

* * *

Barbossa and Jack duel in and out of moonlight.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals, locked in epic battle 'til Judgment Day and the trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender." Barbossa smiles, not likely, and attacks. Will is cornered, slides between two pirates on a silver tray. But then a projectile thrown by Jacoby (that dude that carries bobs everywhere) explodes near him. Will is thrown to the ground, losing his sword. He climbs a pile of treasure, reaches for it but it slides away out of his grasp. Jacoby laughs, raises his sword. Will is thrown to the ground, he's at a disadvantage, trapped.

"I'll teach you the meaning of PAIN!"

"You like pain?" Jacoby turns. From out of the smoke Janine and Sam appear they swing a long gaffe, knocking Jacoby aside.

"Try wearing a corset." Janine and Hayley take the gaffe from Sam and continue the battle so that Sam and will could get their alone time.

"Sam!" She looks at him, smiles. He grins back-he pulls her into an embrace and kisses her fiercely but passionately, Sam basically melts.

"Why were you with them?" Will asked, look at jack Janine and Hayley. As Sam explains everything to Will, Hayley and Janine know what to do next and moving between the pirates and parrying­ their blows, Hayley helps Janine thrust the gaffe, using it to hook all three pirates together, Jacoby in the middle, one facing backwards. Hayley grabs one of Jacoby's bombs and yanks it free, sparking the fuse. She shoves it up inside Jacoby's rib cage, and shoves all three out of the moonlight. Jacoby clutches at his now flesh chest- no way to get to the lit bomb. The backward pirate tries to turn around to see what's happening, turning all three completely around Jacoby looks at Will, mouth agape smoke comes out

"No fair!" Hayley grabs Janine, and dives away with her as the bomb EXPLODES! Jacoby's skeletal head and spine crashes down in a nearby pool of moonlight. The head turns to Hayley:

"That's cheating!"

"Not much incentive to fight fair." Janine said whom gingerly picks up Jacoby by the spine with two fingers, flings it into the water (like it's a diseased rat). She shudders, wipes her hands fervidly on her jacket. She looks at Hayley with a meek smile then opens her arms wide as if to give her a hug, Hayley stares.

"What are you on?"

Janine peeked open an eye; "thought you said you wanted to kill me?"

"Not now…it's not how should I say-" they smile at eachother "the opportune moment!" laughing, they walk up to Sam and will and pry their lips off eachother.

"If ye two are done we can watch the end of the movie" Janine said, Will looked at her funny.

"Movie?" Sam rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you later."

Barbossa slashes at Jack, frustrated beyond measure. He drives Jack backwards, towards Elizabeth.

As he fights, Barbossa notices Will's movement on the other side of the cave. He glares at Jack, suspicious.

"What's your play, Jack? You're too clever for this. You can't kill me, I can't kill you-" then he gets and Inspiration as he sees Janine nearing towards them.

"But I can take my satisfaction elsewhere-" He breaks off the fight, pulls his pistol. Aims it at Elizabeth. She registers her danger. A shot echoes in the cavern, Jack clicks his pistol again, nothing- Barbossa and everyone else (save Jack) looks to the other side of the cavern where one last skeletal pirate stood standing, the pistol smoking, he grin evilly as Janine fell to the ground. Sam and Hayley's head shoot in her direction Will included.

"Janine!" Sam and Will scream, Hayley rushes over followed by the others Sam take her whip out and brings it down hard on the skeletal pirate smashing him to bits. Barbossa smirks, Jack smacks the gun on it's side one last time then cocks it smiling. Will noticing this, rushes up to the chest and Barbossa turns back to Jack-another shot rings through the cavern. Barbossa looks surprised and looks down at the hole in his shirt. He can't believe it. Jack, pistol raised and aimed, still smoking, has shot him. Barbossa looks up.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot?"

"He didn't waste it." Will stands over the Aztec chest, holding the knife, his left hand in a fist. He opens the fist and the medallion drops from his hand, revealing the cut in his palm, the bloody medallion lands- Barbossa looks down at his chest. Blood blossoms on his shirt around the bullet hole. Jack puts down his arm. Barbossa stares at the blood ... Looks up at Jack, at Will, at Jack. Anger, dismay ... and even relief color Barbossa's features.

"I feel ... cold." Barbossa falls to one knee ... Then collapses backward. Dead. Jack races then to Janine's side along with Will, they all look at her and then Jack picks something out. A real deformity in her body structure (trust jack to notice that) Jack starts to unlace the corset and Hayley slugs him. Sam was crying so much she hadn't noticed

"you nympho!"

He opened his mouth to retort but stopped and pushed Hayley aside too frustrated for being hit, that he reached down Janine's shirt and pulled out a circular silver tea tray, embedded was the bullet from the pistol. Janine coughed a few times and looked up at them all.

"Ow, my head"

"JANINE!" Sam bawled hugging her friend; Hayley looked at the tray then back at Janine. Then said:

"You're too smart for your own good you know." Janine gave a Jack-like smirk.

"Don't tell me yer getting' soft on me Hales?" Hayley held back the tears from almost loosing her…again. Janine sat up and the trio hugged, Then Hayley looked at Janine and asked:

"Notice Me?"

"Yup."

"You bitch."

_**Ha ha a little twist I decided, for those of you who don't know **_**Notice Me**_** is a story made be Mrs. Pitt on **__**where 'you' get shot and a try 'you' stuffed down your shirt keep you alive…before you… never mind I won't spoil it.**_

_**Love you all hope you enjoyed the chapter and I think the next one is the last scene & chapter (besides Epilogue)**_

Ciao ciao Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane


	15. Bring Me That Horizon

DVD Malfunctions

By Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! X'(

Chapter 15: The Curse Lifted

Back on the Deck of The Dauntless- Norrington fights with venom, sword flashing, a thrust finds its mark, and he pulls it back. Koehler is surprised, he registers the pain and realizes he is flesh, and falls to the deck with a 'thud.' Twigg, who has been fighting nearby, seen Koehler fall and looks in surprise at Norrington. He then looks up at the full moon and realizes what has happened. Norrington puts his sword to Twigg's throat. Twigg drops his weapon. One by one the other pirates drop their weapons also.

The desk is no longer rattling. Swann puts a hand on the pull, hesitates then pulls the drawer open. His expression tells us everything we need to know about the state of the drawer's contents.

Bo'sun, who is holding Gillette up above his head, spins around as a large number of Bayonets are pointed at him. Ragetti still chasing his eyeball manages to grab it and put it back in. He looks at Pintel who is standing with his handsin the air and then turns and looks down the barrel of a gun. The weapons are held by Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Parlay?"

"The ship is ours gentlemen." Norrington says calmly looking at them all. The soldiers and sailors all cheer. Swann peeks out of the cabin window and sees the battle is over, coming out of the cabin he joins the cheers, congratulating marines. And pretending to 'rumble' with the now alive-undead pirates as if he was contributing in the fight instead of hiding in the bedroom like the little wuss he is. Elizabeth cheers and jump at Norrington who drops his weapon just in time and catches her swinging her around, he puts her down gently and for the first time they look at each other; like really look at each other. In no more then a second James scoops her up and presses his lips against hers overpoweringly in a hot kiss.

"Elizabeth…"

Jack stands away from the moonlight. He draws his knife, cuts his arm, and then wipes the blood from the blade onto the coin. Will, at the chest, has lifted the lid up, half covering the chest, coins still showing. They crowded around the chest. Jack arrives, now a skeleton, and holds the bloodied coin over the chest but does not let go. A beat; he is aware of Will watching him. Sam steals his line:

"The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow: It has a ring to it" jack nodded smiling, but Will gave him a disapproving look.

"Jack…" Jack sighs 'oh, well,' and releases the coin. Thebloody coin lands in the chest. Jack's arm is back to normal.

"Look at it this way." Hayley said. "You may not be immortal, but if you were immortal you'd regret it after a night with me," Will's Eyebrows shot to the sky as Sam and Janine shout:

"OOOOOOOOooooo" Hayley pulls on the braids on Jack's chin and kisses him passionately; turning away Will starts to push the lid closed. With surprising force and speed, the lid moves on its own and shuts. Then they turn to the entrance of the cave and see Lieutenant Marks and sees Janine, standing past the water, watching. Their eyes meet. Smiling he scrambles towards her and she calmly (almost smug) moves on stepping stones across the water, they meet and embrace now is the time for the kiss ... They gaze at each other ... Then there's a CRASH; the sound of Jack and Hayley gathering up pieces of treasure, including large gold object d'art.

Janine and Marks look at each other. The moment is broken. Back to the real world. Janine averts her gaze.

"You should return to the Dauntless. Your duty pursues you. And me." She then looks back at Sam and Will, their heads close laughing in a conversation only for their ears she begins to leave the cave when Marks' hand grabs hers.

"My heart pursues you as well, Jane…Janine." She stopped dead in her tracks, every nerve was set on fire and her heart beat wildly in her ears but she ignored it and turned to and looked at him sadly.

"I'm not ready to give my heart to you Marks…Daniel. The last person I gave it to…it didn't work. I can't promise anything to you-" Before she could say another word his lips cut her off and he kissed her as if every second was a last one. His hand trailed up her back, the other nestled in her hair and kept her from pulling away, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth but slid against her tongue like silk. _She's so sweet_ he thought, _Vanilla and Chai_.

"Hey love birds." They pulled apart; apparently everyone's cutesy moments were over, including theirs.

"Let's go the Pearl won't wait all night for their captain."

"Yes I would be much obliged if you could return me to my ship." Janine looked down at her feet

"Yeah about that…"

Problem: The _Black Pearl_ is not there. Jack stands, scanning the area. No good; it's gone. Jack sits back down. In the rowboat: Janine and Sam sit at the bow, facing forward; Will and Daniel at the oars, facing backwards; Jack in the stern, facing Will. Jack has a large sack filled with treasure the he refused to leave the island without. Janine opened her mouth to apologize but it was overcome by the rumble of the earth and sky. Winds howled and swirled around the tiny boat as the Isla de Muerta sank into the crushing depths of the sea. When everything died back down Janine looked at him.

"I'm sorry Jack ..." Beyond them, the _Dauntless_ looms in the distance. Jack sighed in defeat.

"They did what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Will snaps him a look, then looks away, scowling as he decides: Goddammit, you can expect more than that.

* * *

A hangman's noose and the sound of a snare drums ride on the winds that morning, Sam and Elizabeth stand at the back of the crowd. Inside the fortress down a couple of steps, Janine and Hayley look gloomily out of the bars. They hear the sound of Drums and look at each other.

"We need to get out of here!"

"I know that but how is the question!" Hayley said looking around. The guard had his feet up on the table, his hat was over his eyes and the snoring could be hear d for miles. The rings of keys were just dangling off the desk. Janine untied the waist scarf and pulled Hayley's hoop earring out of the hole. From inside her pocket she pulled out two beads from the Fortune of Isla De Muerta. Two gold beads with hole the size of a dime and weighed as much as a quarter. She slipped them onto the scarf then tided the scarf onto the hoop earring and then held it out to Hayley. She gave her a weird look.

"Me?"

"You! You have better aim then I do remember? The last time I fired a gun it nearly crushed you."

"Right" Hayley grabbed the scarf and hurled it towards the desk; the keys were hit and fell off with the hoop earring just inches away. Surprisingly the noise didn't wake up the guard. Then they threw it again, but it landed past the ring. But they didn't give up and continued to try and hook the ring and drag it closer…

On the gallows, Jack stands wrists bound and face etched with boredom. An executioner checks the mechanism of the trap door with a sandbag. An official drones on and on recounting a list of Jack's crimes.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..."

"_Captain, Captain,_ Jack Sparrow…"

"...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling..."

Elizabeth and Sam watch as they go to the second sheet of paper containing Jack's crimes.

"This is wrong." Elizabeth whispers, Norrington doesn't respond. Swann speaks for him:

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

"...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..." Jack smiles '_ah yes_' then looks over at the Executioner who glares at him, he turns back to the crowed. Marks looks over to the door that leads to the prison, Norrington sees this and says.

"You also, Marks, are bond by the law." Sam looks over at Marks who looks worried, for what reason she doesn't know. But she notices a Red Coat standing guard by the door, she looks at Marks, he seems to have noticed it too. Marks bows to the Commodore.

"Please excuse me I must use the lavetry." He turns and walks in the opposite direction and once he gets through the door he runs down the stretch of hallways, turns and runs through another stretch when he screeches to a stop. There on a couple of wooden crates were two handcuffs, then he looks out of the arch towards the gallows and gets an idea. Marks goes into the crowed who automatically moves for him and creates a clear path to the Official who is still reading the list of crimes

"...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting…" Marks looks up at him and he stops and turns to Marks. Jack looks over too, but a grunt comes from the executioner and he looks back ahead but hears every word.

"The two prisoners that I'm bringing up are to be hung with Sparrow for association, I'm bringing them up."

"But do we hang-?"

"Them together? Yes. Commodore's orders." Then he thought of something else. "Just don't announce it until you're done reading all of Sparrow's crimes." The official nods and continues with Sparrow's crimes. Jack smirked on the stand and thought _'what vexes all men…' _Marks reaches the door around the corner and kicks it open-

"FINALLY!" Hayley shouts, Janine hushes her, but it's too late the guards was awake and stepped on the keys.  
"At least gimme back my waist scarf" Janine bargained, but to no avail. Then the door burst open and Marks turns to the Guard and gives a nice right hook. The guard falls to the floor unconscious. In his hand were two handcuffs.

"We need to save jack,"

"Obviously." Hayley said, marks placed the cuffs on Hayley's hands, they clicked into place, but he didn't lock them. He turned to Janine and did the same.

"You're going to get in trouble." She whispered, Marks looked at her and kissed her sweetly.

"Frankly my love, I don't give a damn!"

"...poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness."

Sam is getting impatient. Then he spots: Cottons' parrot. It lands on a flag pole held by Murtogg. Murtogg surreptitiously tries to dislodge the bird.

"To be hung with you by association, Miss Janine Rome. Also known as the new-and short-terror of the Caribbean seas; Blue-Eyed Jane her accomplice and Sparrow's Lover: Hayley Jones." Marks brought them up to the stand where two other nooses were looped over the wooden beam. The executioner unraveled them and then placed their heads in the loop.

"For these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls." Sam looks over at Will like: DO SOMETHING! That's the signal. Will heads into the crowd. But before he can take a step Janine shouts:

"WAIT!" The commodore raises a hand to the executioner, then looks at Janine.

"What are your final words?"

"Sir, Commodore. Please release me for I plead my Belly." Jack and Hayley look at her shocked.

"What?!"

"And who is the father of your unborn child?" The Commodore asks, Janine glances worriedly over at Marks, who nods at her to continue.

"Lieutenant Daniel Jackson Marks, of The Royal Navy" Whispers go around the crowd, Norrington looks over at Marks who smiles meekly and goes to interrogate him and Hayley looks over to her and notices that she's slowly taking off her chains then-in a flash-while everyone's distracted she took out her sword and started to battle the Exicutioner, Will and Sam dash off through the crowd Elizabeth spots Cotton's Parrot. She puts it together. Will throws open his cloak, puts a hand on his sword hilt and shouts

"MOVE!" The crowd scatters a path. Sam straitens her sleeve and two short swords shoot out, Norrington moves past Elizabeth, staring at Will,

"Marines!" Elizabeth suddenly staggers away from Norrington and Swann,

"I can't breathe!" and faints. Swann and Norrington react to her plight.

"Elizabeth!" The commotion has distracted the crowd: Will has a direct line of sight to the gallows.

The Executioner grips the release lever --

The drum roll ends and quickly Will draws and throws his sword. Sam told the blade by the tip and flings them. The executioner pulls the lever. The trap doors open and Jack and Hayley drop Will's sword and Sam's blade embed in the doors. Jack tries to balance on it whereas Hayley stands one foot an each blade.

Swann fans Elizabeth. She sits up suddenly she was faking. Her father looks shocked for a moment and says

"are you...you were…" and gives a face or relief mixed with disapproval. Jack still balances, the sword bending, noose tightening. The Executioner slashes an axe at Janine who dodges it and looks down at Sam who bends over and takes out the small axe attached to her leg and throws it at Janine who misses catching it and inadvertently cuts Jack's rope.

Jack drops to the ground below the gallows.

Janine knocks the Executioner off the gallows platform. The Executioner falls into the crowd on top of Norrington and his men. Will quickly dashes up the steps and cuts Hayley free.

Janine and Hayley race between people, guards and pillars, then take the hallway all the way around the fort until they come to a line of Marines.

Nodding to each other they take the barrels on either side of the hallway and roll it towards theguards. Some try to jump and some land on their face but the ones that Jump over it charge at them with bayonets.

Jack stands and slits the rope that binds his hands on the sword that is sticking in the trap door.

Jack races from under the gallows as Will leaps down.

Jack pulls off the noose, tosses one end of the rope to Will. They trip some Marines coming down the steps as they run up.

Evading the blade they took the end of the gun and brought it up knocking the jaw of the marine who let go almost immediately. With their new weapons they fight their way up a tiny bit of steps, Hayley and Janine go right, Marines go left-

Will and Jack go left. Marines, led by Gillette, cut them off. They whirl right smashing into Janine and Hayley they look around them- more Marines.

Rifles are brought to bear. They are cornered. Janine looks over to the edge othe platrom and notices and overly large British flag billowing in the soft wind, but she hears footsteps and adverts her gaze elsewhere.

Norrington strides up, followed by Swann and Elizabeth. Norrington holds his sword on Will and Jack.

"I expected some manner of escape attempt." Then looks over to Will. "But not by you."

"On our Return to Port Royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in with him? He is a pirate!" Governor Swann said striding up beside Norrington.

"And a good man." Will throws his sword aside, Jack points to himself proudly and mouths '_that's me_' "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one ... So be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Norrington puts his sword closer to Will's throat.

"You forget your place, Turner." Will pointedly glances down, back up; a small smile: "It's right here between you and Jack…Mate." Sam steps beside him.

"As is mine." She links her hand in Will's. Norrington takes this in, realizing the deeper truth behind her actions. Marks then comes from behind Norrington and stands beside Janine.

"And mine." Janine nodds Happily.

"I aint moving, I'm with my friends" Hayley then stands closer to Jack.

"My lover." Elizabeth looks at James and says:

"Jack is a good man." She moves from the side of James and stands beside Janine and Marks.

"Elizabeth.."

"James. This is wrong." They all look at the group of people and they don't seem to be moving anytime soon, finally Swann's had enough

"Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down" Norrington's glances from Elizabeth to Marks, nods almost imperceptibly. Gillette gestures for the marines to lower their rifles. They do.

"very well." Jack spots Cotton's Parrot. He smiles. And pushes through his little group of defenders

"I'm feeling rather good about this. I think we've arrived in a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically ..." he turned to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." He goes to leave as Janine and Lieutenant Marks embrace he stops and looks at her.

"Janine, darling, it never would have worked between us. I'm sorry. " Janine smirks.

"jus' keep tellin' yerself that mate," Jack looks at Will

"Will ... nice hat!" He throws up his hands ('What's there to say?') and springs up the steps to the wall.

"Gentlemen! This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost hung Captain Jack-" He slips, losing his balance and flips over the wall and is gone. Jack plunges, turning his fall into a passable dive and hits the water. Everyone rushes to look over the wall. Jack surfaces, does a quick mental check of his exit.

"Still memorable." Lieutenant Marks shakes his head

"Idiot. He's still nowhere to go but back to the noose." Janine smiles coyloy as if she knows something he doesn't,

" I wouldn't be too sure about that." She points to the bay and from the docks below someone cries:

"Look! A ship! The _Black Pearl_! It's the _Black Pearl_!" Janine looks up at Lieutenant Marks and gives him a chaste-but passionate kiss. Then brings her fingers to her lips and blows a high whistle.

"Sorry luv, still a pirate remember, I've got two more weeks 'till me dear ol' dad comes, why not spend it with my calling?" Marks smiles

" I'll still be on your tail."

"Wouldn't 'ave it any other way mate." She turned to Will and grabbed Sam from his side.

"Sorry have to take her wit' me. Ciao." With a snap of her fingers a large cloud of smoke covers the deck and the officers start coughing she then pulled Sam onto the ledge and told her to hold on, Janine yanked the overly large flag off its post and parasailed it off the cliff, Sam screaming all the way towards "the water" then Janine shouted:

"HOIST THE MAIN SAILS!" Sails unfurled from out of the blue and _The Illusionist_ appeared, the deck only feet below them now and they landed in the utmost graceful tumble. Janine stood up quickly at the wheel and spun the ship towards the Horizon.

"we trail the Pearl!" she shouted, and the crew cheered going about their duties. Janine and Sam stood side-by-side and watched as The Black Pearl, sails full, soaked up its long overdue beauty shot.

Jack smiles at the sight.

Norrington watches the scene below, sword at parade rest on his shoulder. Lieutenant Marks steps up beside him watching as Jack swims for the Pearl and Janine stand at the wheel of her ship.

"What's your plan of action, sir?" Norrington does not respond, dealing with all the ramifications of the last few minutes. Swann recognizes his dilemma.

"Perhaps it is possible that on the rare occasion when pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy can be the right course?" Norrington looks at him. He nods - and then turns from the wall, to Will.

"Mister Turner." Will joins Norrington, who still holds the sword. A private moment between the two men.

"This is a very nice sword. I expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in all aspects of his life. My compliments." Will is surprised; then nods to Norrington: they understand each other.

"Thank you." Norrington turns away, toward the Fort. Lieutenant Marks calls to him.

"Commodore? What about Sparra'? Shall we prepare the _Dauntless_ for pursuit?"

"Oh, I think we can afford him one day's head start." Lieutenant Marks watches him go, and then stride ups up beside him walking back down to the Gallows, Elizabeth follows behind her Husband to be.

Cotton, high atop the aft mast, throws a line In the water, Jack catches the line as it sweeps by, and climbs as Cotton reel it in. Jack is lifted up and around the fantail of the _Black Pearl_ and onto the deck. He pauses, looks around him, taking it all in.

Hayley (who snuck away when everyone was talking) holds out Jack's coat, welcoming him aboard. Jack shoulders into it, takes his hat from Cotton, smiling and nodding. Cotton's parrot lands on Cotton's shoulder. Jack nears Gibbs who actually salutes to him. Jack pauses.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the code."

"We figured they're more actually guidelines." Jack smiles. He continues up the steps to the stern deck, where AnaMaria stands at the wheel. She steps away.

"Captain Sparrow ... the_ Black Pearl_ is yours." Jack runs a hand lovingly along the rail, then takes the wheel. It feels good, right, in his hands. Hayley stands beside him and he wraps an arm around her-this too felt, right. He opens the compass, takes a reading, and adjusts the course. He notes that everyone was still watching him.

"on deck you scabberous dogs Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon." Hayley pulls out a bottle of Rum and uncorks it humming the tune for Pirates life for me. She turns to the starboard side where The Illusionist trailed lazily but gracefully behind and raised the bottle to Janine and Sam who waved back. They all look out to the horizon. Jack Smiles:

"Now...Bring me that horizon..." he hums a bit "And really bad eggs…" Hayley looks over at Janine and Sam who look back at her. "_Drink up me hearties, yo ho…!" _

The _Black Pearl _and_ The Illusionist _sailaway, into the sun.

**THE END**

_**Well almost, we still have the Epilogue. There's gonna be another big twist. You guys will never guess it. It's totally poposterous, but I thought it'd be funny. **_

_**Amazingly to most of you I will have the First Chapter of the Sequel up this evening, look for the title PC Malfunctions if you want to read it.**_

_**Ciao, caio**_

_**Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane**_


	16. Epilouge: Father?

DVD Malfunctions  
by Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or its characters, or George Washington…don't ask we'll get there._

**Epilogue: Father? (Of Our Nation…US' Nation. I live in Canada)**

The trio looked out at the setting sun from Fort Charles' peak.

"I can't believe we're going to have to leave this all behind." Hayley said sadly looking out at the horizon. "I didn't even get to bed the bastard."

"I didn't even get to have that kiss." Janine said under her breath, Hayley would flip if she knew that she had almost kissed _her_ Jack Sparrow.

"Well, Will and I are engaged!" Sam said happily, Janine smiled

"That's great except, you won't actually marry him because we have to go home."

"We don't HAVE to" Hayley said, Janine glared. "What do you think our parents will say? We've been gone at least a week!"

"Time moves slower in this time. Seven days could be seven minutes" Sam said smiling evilly, she and Hayley locked eyes and turned to Janine.

"Wait, what? NO! We're NOT staying any longer since I have the sword of-" Janine put her hand to her hip to find that The Sword of Cortes was missing in action. Hayley coughed and Janine looked up, Hayley was spinning the rusty blade around her hand.

"We're not going anywhere until I say-" Then James and Elizabeth walked up to them Accompanied by the Governor (Swann.) Hayley put the blade behind her and the Trio bowed slightly.

"Miss Jane?" The governor said. "I have received word from your father who says he'll be arriving in two weeks time from the business he has to attend to in Barbados. You are welcome to stay at our home, or you may go back to you great aunt and uncle's."

"And my great aunt and uncle would be…?"

The commodore blinked, "the Hathaway's, Jane."

"…oh right them!" Janine said laughing, and then looked at Hayley and Sam then back to the little group of Governors and whatnot.

"Give us a second will you?" Janine took the other two by the sleeve and pulled them over to the side.

"Okay, this isn't a game when I say, if you two do not come back in two weeks time, me and my crew will hunt you down and keelhaul you." She looked at Hayley sternly.

"got it?" Hayley gave a smug smile.

"O' course I wouldn't've done anything but."

Janine glared at her, "I'm serious Hayley Jones."

"ooooo spooky you're using my full name, oh god, save me please" Hayley mocked pretending to be a beggar looking up to the sky, then shot up to her feet and smirked. "Honestly"

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Hayley, Sam and Janine walked the sandy Beaches of Port Royal but in a little inlet not too far from the harbour, so Hayley couldn't get caught. Janine and Hayley told Sam about their adventures and Sam told them all about the wedding plans that they've made.

"You know there's just one thing that I forgot." Sam said, Janine looked over.

"What?"

"Well didn't we need the Sword of Cortes to get back?" Janine stopped dead in her tracks and swore.

"I forgot all about that when we were fighting Barbossa. GAH! I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot." Hayley said, "I don't think I could've backstabbed a pirate and a Commodore in less then 24 hrs, what was up with that anyway. One minute you're a wuss that cries a lot and the next you're this … pirate."

"Well, there were things that HAD to be done, and it involved lying and stealing and cheating, you have no idea how great I am at Pirate Dice now. But I needed to get back to you guys so I pushed all the crappy feelings behind and told myself constantly W.W.J.D."

"What would Jesus do?" Sam said sceptically.

"No!" Janine said laughing, "What would JACK do." The Trio walked back up to Marks' house to spend the night when the sun dipped back into the ocean. Stars blanketed the night sky; the warm Caribbean breeze blowing through the palm trees made a soothing 'shhhhhhhh' and the night was still warm enough to not need a blanket on the benches in the garden, which was where Janine and Daniel were sitting this starry evening. Hayley and Sam were inside either reading a cost list for a wedding, or practicing their "mad skills" in Daniel's personal training room. It also came with a practise partner (the butler) who Hayley thought was "un-definingly handsome."

**(AN: Remember people, that this is 1777 and the American's are in the middle of their revolution and Daniel is British. The comments I make from Daniel are simply what I believe the British must've thought at the time.)**

"I hear your Father's coming down." Janine nodded slowly thinking who her "father" could be. "They say he's an American, but I really don't understand how someone as brutal and as violent as an American could have such an outstanding daughter…"

Janie gave him a 'oh really' sort of look and said-

"well maybe if your country didn't tax the US left, right and centre, for the damages of several wars that they fought with the French for Ohio Valley, and then look at Quebec- which is French, mind you- and say 'oh yeah we'll extend your borders, here take Ohio valley' then maybe you wouldn't have the problem with the American's and they wouldn't rebel. They aren't rebelling for the taxes it's the principal of the tax itself. And you're going to loose by the way." Janine said hotly, sure she was Canadian, but when she studied American History last semester she had now taken a whole different view on the US and Britain. Daniel's face fell and he frowned at her.

"They threw three-hundred and sixty-five crate of tea overboard into the Boston harbour!" he nearly shouted, "That's over a thousand pounds of tea!" Janine glared and shouted fiercely:

"Yeah well maybe that wouldn't happen if Britain repealed The Stamp and Quartering act! Who wants to support the lives of soldiers who basically tax everything you buy! Glass, paper, tea, oh wait that was the Townsend Acts which the lead to the Boston massacre in 1766! Didn't it! What was it? 8 dead and 15 wounded due to a British soldier that fired when told not too!"

"We were being pelted and yelled at!"

"At least you weren't being taxed!"

"Oh cry me a river."

"Build me a bridge me a bridge!"

"So you can get over yourself? Certainly!"

"Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?"

"I can't believe someone as smart as you has to even ask me that!" Daniel hungrily pushed his lips against her in a ferocious kiss.

Sam tapped her foot impatiently on the docks and looked at her watch.

"Dude where's your dad? Though Norrington said he was going to be here?"

"That's what he said four o'clock" Hayley looked around nervously.

"Well Jack's coming tonight so if your 'father' doesn't show up I'm gone" from up on the fort a cannon sounded in celebration. The Trio's heads whipped to the see where a Brigantine sailed into the harbour at alarming speed.

"_Fair American!_ It's the _Fair American!"_ Janine tapped her shin.

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because it's probably a common name among…ships." Hayley said Janie turned to Hayley.

"You know a lot about America, the ships; do you remember any names of them?"

"pffft No, I know more about the present."

"Oh."

"Dudes-" Sam said tugging at their sleeves but they shook her off.

"I know one of George Washington's ships was called _Betsy_ but I only remembered it because I thought it was a stupid name."

"They had Subs named after presidents-"

"Uh guys I really think you should see whose docking." Sam said now poking them. But they kept shaking her off until she had enough and turned their heads.

"wha-?" their mouths dropped open.

"George Washington?!" Hayley said disbelievingly. "no fucking way, you're Italian! He's American!"

"just remember that this isn't a real world, I could be stepping in for his daughter-" He stopped in front of the girls, all 6'2" of him, he had striking blue eyes that looked grey, Identical to Janine's.

"Well her hair is wavy brown!" Hayley said pointed out, Sam smacked the back of her head.

"Idiot! That's a wig." George Washington took off his wig and he had short wavy brown hair. His hand trailed Janine's cheek.

"You look just like your mother Jane." He said. Then Janine remembered something from her history text books.

"But I thought you didn't have any biological children?"

"You are my only. On my trip to Barbados in 1751 I met a girl named Andrea Melinardi-"

"Sounds pretty Italian" Sam said to Hayley who just mimicked her silently "-and it was Love at first sight. But when the doctor there said they had nothing for my brother's tuberculosis we have to leave. You were barely a month developed." Janine nodded, and smiled, not for the fat that George Washington was her 'not real' father but for the fact that _over a million history text books in the world were wrong_! Janine embraced her…father, and as soon as she did the high pitched whistle came back and the earth below the three was shaking violently.

"wos happening?" Hayley shouted over the whistle. It stopped. They looked up to see Janine's mom standing in front of the DVD player.

"Hello? I asked why aren't you all in bed it's past 3 o'clock!" They looked at each other

"Where did you come from?"

"Work. A woman went into labour at twelve it was a quick birth only half an hour, but the baby was breech, which is what-"

"Mom!" Janine said, she stopped talking then apologized.

"Sorry, you're usually so into this stuff."  
"I am just not now. What were we doing when you came in?"

"Staring at a blank screen"

"Oh." The trio looked at each other in shock and amazement, then quickly said goodnight to Mrs. Rome and bolted up the stairs into Janine's room and started talking about all the things that could've happened to bring them back to the real world, but before they could actually get to the bottom of everything Janine's mom told them to "GO TO SLEEP!!"

The next morning was the start of a new semester and luckily Hayley, Janine and Sam all had Dram first period, best part? Their first Play (because it was Gr. 10/11) they were going to do a snippet of a hit movie.

"Alright Class settle down." Slowly everyone stopped talking and turned to Mrs. Neil, "For the writing portion of your mark for the first unit, I would like you to take a scene from Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Four Brothers, or Déjà vu and make it into a ten minute production. You need to be in group of three and the sign up sheet will be on my desk."  
Janine, Hayley and Sam quickly latched onto each other and fought over which movie they were going to do, in the end they had wasted 45 minutes on the subject and there was only one movie left.

Hayley walked up to the desk and signed their group up. She sat down beside Sam, who had the Laptop on her lap and said.

"So which book from Harry Potter are we going to do?"

TBCIS (to be continued in sequel)

_**Sorry guys, but I can't find my floppy that has the first chapter of the sequal but I promise absolutely that tomorrow I will post it.**_

_**Have a good night and I hope you all liked the story.**_

_**Caio ciao**_

_Capt. Blue-Eyed Jane_


End file.
